The Blind Dragon
by David Arcwing
Summary: Spike regained his sight sometime ago but he lost someone more important, now she's returned and Spike's forced to leave the sanctum for the first time in years AU Humanized Hiatus
1. Beginnings

an attempt at a villian protagonist story.

* * *

Silvermane bit back a curse as the rain battered against his cloak, he and the others were growing tired and their patience was wearing equally thin, he was starting to think this rumor was nothing but just that. Tales of a great treasure had been circulating since the fall of Nightmare Moon many thought it was the remains of her reign, many thought the rumors were false until many claimed to have found it and a select few had returned with treasures for their efforts but as many as were rewarded a rhousand more had met their bloody gory ends in this dark place of avarice. Many of Equestria's citizens were concerned because the highest mortality rate was for Unicorn, Stallion, and Pegasus bloods were the highest number of creature blood fatalities that had been reported.

However Silvermane the knowledgable was set on finding the place, many whom survived told of great knowledge being held there and many spoke with reverence of the place, the artifacts and tomes they said decorated the place was amazing with architecture and art that would shock the most jaded of critics silent with a single glance at its majesty, Silvermane was hoping against all the odds Celestia herself could stack out of his favor that he could find the real treasure of this place it's knowledge and culture but he hadn't many leads to go by as many whom claimed to found it refused to give him much to go by, they kept saying they were paid for their silence however by sheer luck he'd found their pattern the method to their madness, they weren't being paid for silence they were paid to live. He realized that like many the one who came back should have met their ends at the hands of what killed the others none of them seemed the type to survive an experience like that as they were no different than the others.

The question had eluded him for a while until he looked back from a new perspective, they weren't survivors merely pieces to the puzzle messengers for whatever this thing that let them go was, had only let them go because they would speak of their encounters with the beast and each spoke of something different but each was relevant to finding it one spoke of landmarks another paths to follow another of the entrances to the caves that hid this place until finally he'd figured it out. Silver and had discovered that the only way to hide such a place was both in place sight and out of sight. A place many had ventured but were afraid to delve into, The EverFree Forest. It was smart to pick a place were nothing could be found but everything could be lost, another clue that whomever had hidden it was smarter that appeared, the problem now was simply getting to the only place that could house such wonders the EverFree mountain. They were almost there but then this storm hit making the men he'd brought with him restless or was it more restless they were a hard lot to dicipher but his contacts had told him on his word they were dependable.

Silvermane's son Whitebeard grinded his teeth as the winds wipped again battering them with more force as they struggled to regain their footing. 'The old bastard will get us killed.' It was no secret to anyone but his family that Whitebeard was a bastard, he'd done many cliche things that a bad guy was supposed to do, he never tipped, he cut in line, he stole candy from babies, and he pushed old people down the largest flight of stairs readily available to him, he was a no good bastard who deserved all that comes to him, but he was a careful bastard, like his father Whitebeard had an intelligence that was swift as the fastest wings of a Pegasus blood and as sharp as a doctors scalpel, sadly there were none as smart as the two Manticore bloods in the fields of technology, Equestria was a magic kingdom through and through and although they'd made advancement in all fields they only had technology equal to the age of steam. Their advancement in medicine was great almost to the point of twenty first century medical science but even that was found lacking, doctors were only good with a select few creature blood types.

While a Pegasus blood could have a limb reattached if the circumstances permitted but a Dragon blood wouldn't be able to get a bad cut stitched even if they could find a doctor wiling to help, luckily all Dragonbloods had Dracos to protect them or they'd surely perish. In many ways if Silvermane or Whitebeard had dedicated their lives to science many great things would have come about for even the most sinister of things can be reevaluated for good. Sadly that was not the case one sought to teach understanding and learning which while a noble cause and one to praise is not truly helpful in this regard and the other sought to be rich, Whitebeard had no love for anything other than himself so it was no wonder he'd set up his own father to die. As said before Whitebeard is a smart bastard the worst kind, he'd been planning out the details for as long as his father had begun putting the pieces together falsifying reports, crafting identities, hiring his own band of 'workers' examining them to make sure they were loyal, and finally pulling the wool over his father's eyes and that of his contacts.

It had taken Whitebeard just as long to do all this as it had taken Silvermane to put it together, it was slow work but both their fortunes were about to pay off, however despite Whitebeard's cleverness and the trust of his father, karma has a way of punishing bastard like him. "Aaaaaahhhh" Whitebeard tumbled as his shoes slipped on the mud causing him to role down the side of hill the path had taken them up. "Son!" Silvermane jumped down after him as the rest followed. He helped his son up only to notice the mostly dry part beneath their feet. "Excellent work my boy! The trees provide outstanding protection along this path, if only we knew about it sooner." The trail was easy enough to follow so Silvermane stopped to use his magic to trace it on his map. Best to have it as a frame of reference. "Now then my boy are you hurting anywhere?" Silvermane didnt see any injuries but in all his years and experiences with nasty falls he knew injuries weren't always external. "Im fine father." "You wont be in a few seconds." A small child appeared in the middle of them. "Hello my name is Spikeaverious Dreyvarten, im the second prince of the dragonic line and the ruler of the sanctum of the Draconian Empire. Commence the crushing." Everyone looked up to see a large stone falling towards them, left with no other choice they braced.

"Hm immpressive." Spike watched amused as they struggled to hold the massive stone above their heads. "This is the gate of betrayal because only the traitor among you will pass. Damn that was fast." The group looked over to see Whitebeard smiling free of the trap. "Sorry guys but the treasure is mi-ghk!" His words were cut off by a sword that pierced through his chest as the trap lifted. Spike glared at the man as he slowly bled out, serious enough that he'd never be able to follow but left him more than enough time, a few days even, to find his way out of the forest and to a doctor. "Consider yourself lucky, you have received your treasure, rewarded as a traitor deserves." Wires appeared trapping Silvermane and the others. "Now then i believe you wanted to see the sanctum right." Spike walked as the wires carried them leaving the raving traitor behind. "If you're worried about your son Silvermane i promise you he'll live the whole gory end thing is just a petty rumor." Spike paused hearing a faint cry in the distance. "Hey wait don't leave me like this!" Spike ignored him as he kept walking.

"I can do as i please Forward Charge you are in my territory." Spike kept walking as the travelers began muttering. Spike sneered in disgust as they prayed to Celestia for help. "She's always been a pain but what she did to Luna was unforgivable!" Spike calmed himself before a wave on melancholy hit him. "Sh-she must have found out about Luna's Nightmare, i can only hope those two will keep each other safe where ever they are." Spike looked up at the full moon. 'is this the first time i've seen it without you two there by my side? Maybe we'll see each other again, yeah i'd like that.' Spike kept walking as the moon became covered in shade. "Hello little one." Spike knelt down to get a closer look at the little wolf cup hidden under an uncovered root. "Where is your pack, they mist miss you." The pup squeaked. "Yes that is me." The pup let loose a long sequence of squeaks and Spike grew heavy with sympathy. "Oh, i'm sorry to hear that, I should have been there to fix things then, I'm sorry i didn't think anyone was there during the fallout." The pup squeaked again. "Thank you but i still feel its my fault. Would you like to come with me, i could raise you to great power, maybe help you restart your pack."

The pup opened its eyes and carefully padded over to Spike. "I'll take that as a yes." Spike picked her up and flipped her so she was craddled in his arms with her stomach facing him. Spike created a bottle of milk and put in her mouth. "Drink up." The pup squeaked wondering what the strange concoction was. "Its dragons nector we fed it to animals in the Dragonic empire to make sure they grew up as healthy as physically possible" Spike watched her feed on the bottle and walked back to the spot he left his 'guest'. "Now we can get going." The walk was silent for the most part a few questions here and there but they made it no problem. "Why is the storm not raging it was so horrid but minutes ago?" Spike smiled. "I told you, this is my territory." The cave entrance was in sight and the wires dissipated leaving them to walk on their own. "Here it is the sanctum, those who want to come may do so of their own will bit if you want to leave now is the time."

Seeing no one wanted to leave Spike smiled before going to the cave and pressing his hand on the barrier that surrounded his hand in golden Aura. "Its me old girl, and i brought guests." The barrier dropped and Spike opened his arm motioning towards the cave entrance. "Welcome to the Sanctum."

* * *

"Spike, Spike!" The young dragon blood opened his eyes and saw nothing. "What whats going on!" He got on his feet and fell onto his face knocking over the medical equipment beside him the heart monitor flatlined as the sensor fell off and Spike scrambled around scared. "Mother Father, Mary!" A pair of arms wrapped around him making him tense before feeling the Dracos around him. "Mary sister!" Spike turned around hugging his sister feeling her orange hair draped over her shoulder as he sobbed into it. "I cant see!"

* * *

Spike's eyes shot open and he saw the inside of his sanctum. "When will memories no longer haunt me?" He decided to venture out of his room examining all of the sanctum. "Garden is tended to, books all in place, swords forged and sharpened, guns cleaned and inspected, bullets made and inscribed, fresh grave dig and coffin prepped." Spike monotonous tasks were all accounted for, the sanctums treasures were counted and all artifacts were accounted for. "Something troubles you my liege?" Spike sighed. "Yes it does Silvermane, i had a dream, a memory of my sister Mary, she always kept me company and now even with you here, without Luna to do the same i've never felt so alone. Not to say i'm ungrateful, you've stuck with me throughout it all these last thousand years were great with you here, you stayed when the others left."

Spike sighed as his old friend rubbed his neck. "Truth be told i didn't have much to go back to, my wife left me telling me it was a wild timber wolf chase and she expected and told me to never come back." Spike smiled sardonically. "I feel ever honored to be your last resort." The bow was icing on the cake but Silvername could tell his words weren't as sarcastic as he pretended. Silvermane coughed as he tried to move his wheelchair over to Spike. "I'm afraid old friend our time grows short, even with the sanctum to sustain you do not have the longevity of a dragon blood muck less a Wyvern blood." Spike sighed as Silvermane's breath became more labored. "To think the solution i spent so long working up to prevent this is mere hours from completion, how can life be so cruel?" Spike tried not to cry as his friend began to still.

"This is nothing you did Spike, i wanted knowledge to spread to the world, though the knowledge in this place may never leave it until the time is right, you have given me the gift i sought for all my life and your companionship, you have had many friends, Luna, Cadence, Chrysalis, Starswirl the Bearded, and so many more and i am glad and proud to say, i, w-wa-was one of the-thee-" Silvermane never finished that sentence before he slumped over dead Spike sobbed closing his friends eyes. "Rest in peace, tell my sister i love her." Spike picked up the body as he walked towards the graveyard slowly as he felt his steps grow heavy. He pulled the coffin open before laying his friends body in it and closing it. "Sleep well." Spike closed the coffin and lowered it down and filling in the grave. "So many lives, so many wars, and so many fallen gods."

* * *

A ways away outside the Everfree Forest a red barn a large creature blood was at work in the fields chopping down one of the old trees. He was a tall well build stallion blood with orange hair and green eyes he wore a red plaid shirt and blue jeans with worn boots and a yellow bandana around his neck, he was fairly tall and his hair was ragged from the work, he gave one final hit and the tree fell away from the others with a crash. "Whew" Big Mackintosh smiled as he rested on the stump setting the axe down on his right. "Here." He smiled accepting the drink before doing a double take. "AppleBloom?!" Big Mackintosh was sure this was his sister but what was odd was her outfit, AppleBloom was a stallion blood like him with red hair and a pink bow and orange eyes her skin was light, at least the parts he could see of it.

Which was his problem AppleBloom was covered up more so than usual normally she wore a short sleeve shirt and overalls that stopped short of her ankles with her socks and shoes visible but she'd added something knew to the mix, bandages. Big Mac looked his sister up and down noticing something seriously wrong for the first time. 'I know i was gone a few weeks go help Red Gala in the Crystal Empire and only got bac today but this is weird.' AppleBloom's forehead her right eye and her entire right arm were covered completely along with wrappings from her left wrist to elbow. "Big brother," Big Mac raised an eyebrow, she hadn't called him that since she was little. "Could you take me to school please?" She seemed anxious so him smiled. "Eeyup." He got up stretching the kinks in his back as she grabbed his hand and lead him down the path out the field.

Applebloom squeezed his hand tighter as strangers got to close as they walked and she seemed tense as shadows of early morning still moved with the rising sun and she was sweating and shaking. 'Somethin aint right ere.' Big Mac noticed tue bandage on her left arm had come loose and he nearly swallowed his tongue seeing a long messy cut running down her arm. 'No no no no no no!' On the outside he remained calm but inside his instincts were working up a storm. "Hey!" He let out an oof as he collided with a person knocking the three down and knocking off the persons sunglasses off. "My bad." Big Mac got to his feet before helping his sister up and looking at the person as they put they're glasses on but he did notice the emerald eyes and slit pupils on the persons face and how the eyes were the same color as their hair.

"We'll talk later." The stranger slipped something into his pocket before walking away. "Whats wit that guy?" Big Mac shook his head fingering the item in his pocket. "I don know myself." The walk to school was finished fast after that and AppleBloom ran inside. "Ms. Cheerilee." Normally the two would fumble all over each other but the look on Big Mac's face dissolved the mood before it could start. "Has ma sister been actin weird lately?" Cheerilee nodded grimmly. "Finally someone else noticed AppleBloom acts fine but when i ask her about her injuries or when its time to go home she just freezes up." Big Mac nodded grimly. "I noticed, i'll keep an eye on her." Big Mac left going back to the farm still confused about the item when he saw the dragon blood he bumped into reading a book on the stump of the tree.

"you know your people seem to know next to nothing about Dragon Bloods." Spike closed the book holding it up and showing the title, DRAGON BLOODS BANES OF THE WORLD. "There was nothing but Xenophobia, self righteous bullshit, and bigotry in this thing with no concern for facts or proper grammar that's one big ego trip that never ends. Then again its an Equestrian book so that's a given." The book bursted into flames and Spike scattered the ashes. "Might i ask you a question such as what chur doin here?" Spike sighed patting his clothing and crossing his legs resting his ankle on his right knee. "This is about you sister, i'm sure you noticed the signs right, unexplained injuries and attempts to cover them, fear of the dark and strangers, anxiety, fear of going home, lack of hygiene and sleep deprivation or did you not notice those last two?"

Spike analyzed him for his response and was surprised how quickly he put it together. Spike sighed. "I have my suspicions but its not my business to interfere in however you're her brother so you're better off knowing about them" Spike stared for several seconds as Big Mac looked down thinking. "Treasure your sister big guy." He looked down sadly. "You never know when you might lose her." Big Mac looked up to see Spike was gone but there was a note left on the stump. 'That gem in your pocket is a help Beacon, it'll lead you to where i am if you ever need help, and it'll lead me to you, if you ever need me.' Big Mac sighed before placing the note in his pocket. "I need some help."

* * *

Spike ground to a stop in Canterlot sighing slowly. "Lets hope a trip outside wasn't to bad an idea." Spike left the alley he appeared in and kept walking casually. The city was nice but it was, really. "Egotistical." Spike mused that in his hundreds of thousands of years of living, in fact if he had to guess he'd say he was about 250,567 this year (making him older that Celestia and Luna), he'd never seen a city so covered in the symbol of its monarchy Celestia's sun was everywhere, on all the buildings bigger than three floors, on banners that hung all over the archways and even the stone work courtyard he stood in had in, a huge picture of her symbol. "Even fathers castle as large as it was wasn't so grand." Spike had been alive for some time before Solaris blinded him he knew of many wonders and many things before he lost his sight. He knew the castle he was raised in was no where near as grand as this.

'Our symbol may have been on the castle but it was only the castle.' Spike noted the travels of the masses and they were headed his way. Spike mused that the courtyard he was in was used for announcements as the Sun Goddess appeared on a balcony in the castle far overlooking the courtyard. "People of Canterlot, i have an announcement!" Spike tuned her out before a scent hit his nose and his heart nearly stopped. 'It can't be, but its fresh it cant be anyone else!' Spike took off his sunglasses and focussed his eyes on the balcony. "My sister, Princess of the Night Luna!" Spike expected many things, applause, silence, hushed whispers, what he did not expect was screaming. Spike turned to see the cause of the commotion only to see a little kid pointing at him screaming her little lungs out. Spike wondered what her problem was until he realized he'd taken his sunglasses off and the little girl was looking right at him.

Everyone screamed as they looked to the commotion to find out why only to see him there. "Dragon Blood!" The next few minutes were filled with terror and hysteria as the people of Canterlot ran in all directions. Spike stood there with an expression on his face that would forever be remembered as the face a person who was well in truly done with the crap this world had to offer. "You know what every time I'm to full of hope i'll look back on this moment and remember, that all is lost." Inwardly Spike was wondering something important. 'What was the point of the war to end the tyranny of Solaris and the Alicorn bloods that cost me my family, my kingdom, and all my friends if this is what i get every time i walk outside my hole in the mountain?' Then again he mused as the clamoring of heavy armor sounded in his ears from all directions.

'Probably would have never met Luna or Cadence, or really anyone i met after the war.' Spike smiled softly thinking of all the people he'd known and lost, even so he was happy he knew them. "I've had a pretty good life." A blade pressed itself to his throat but he paid it no alarm as he looked the person holding it dead in the eye. "Any last words monster?" Spike rolled his eyes before grabbing the man by his face and slamming it into the ground. "If you're still conscious, tell the princess i said hello." Spike sighed as he felt weapons shatter against his skin, his clothing would need to be replaced but that was negligible. Spike pulled out a black metallic weapon that made them paise their attacks. "What manner of weapon is that?" Spike held up the massive gun in his right hand. "This is a replication of the Hellsing Arms Combat Pistol Jackal made by Walter C. Dormez and wielded by Alucard during the great Alicorn Blood purge of Baskerville. If you don't know what that is don't worry you won't be around long enough to worry about it."

Spike pulled the trigger and watched as a guard on his right exploded into pieces. "Wow, you guys are frail, that shot didn't even need any Dracos, wait, i shot him in the foot." Spike stood there looking confusingly at the pile of flesh that used to be a person. As everyone else looked on in fear at how easily there comrade was killed. "Why did he explode?" Spike shrugged before pointing the gun at someone else, a woman this time. "Please don't use that weapon on me!" Spike groaned before putting it away. "Seriously?!" Spike facepalmed so hard it caused a shockwave that sent everyone in the courtyard flying away. "Whatever." Spike turned and left the way he came ignoring anyone or anything else that came his way. 'This was almost a complete waste of time. I didn't even get to see Luna.' Spike snapped his fingers to reconstitute the poor bastard he'd destroyed before teleporting away.

* * *

Big Mac pushed open the door to the library looking around but not seeing Twilight. "Hello." He waited for several minutes before going over to the bookshelves scouring for a book. "How the sam heck am i gonna find the right one?" The answer to his question happened when the gem in his pocket lit up making him pull it out. 'I have my suspicions.' Big Mac remembered what Spike said and followed the gems glow before it stopped at one book. "Whats wrong with my child?" Big Mac took the book before writing a note and putting it on Twilight's desk and leaving walking back to the school to pick up AppleBloom. "Wonder why the librarian wasn't home."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sighed as the carriage stopped and they stepped out. "Follow me miss Sparkle." Twilight and her new friends all followed the guard amazed at the architecture. "This place is amazing, just imagine all the parties!" Spike rolled his eyes as he walked behind the group of six girls. 'I cant believe it was so easy to get in here.' Spike after equipping himself for a fight if the need arose decided the extra effort was worth seeing Luna again so he made it back to Canterlot and kept his ear to the ground. Apperently these six girls had used 'The Elements of Harmony' to defeat NightMare Moon and restore peace to Equestria. 'Cely always was good at getting people to believe what she wanted but that begs the question of what happened to Yoa Lang'

Spike knew he could easily kill all six of them and take these so called Elements of Harmony all before they even realized they were dead but aomething was stopping him. A few somethings actually, one was he was tired of killing the war had taken it out of him and Mary's death had stomped it flatter than paper. Two was the fact that he didn't want to kill people even puppets of Celestia for no good reason even if these so called Elements were what he thought they were and third a deep semse of longing was made in him when he saw the six of them, a sense, a feeling, to Spike they were not the thing, he felt a sense of longing but also a feeling of shame regret amd love of all things. 'Spike closed his eyes and thats when it hit him.

More accurately he listened to the world around him, he listened to Twilight's footstepps the rythum the sound it was the same. 'Margerate?!' Thats when it hit him again, he stopped and opened his eyes watching them disappear as they turned a corner. 'That's why!' Spike's opened into an angry snarl his body shaking in rage his teeth clenched and sharpened as the whites of his eyes and his pupils turned red. Dracos swelled around his body like an inferno. "You bitch."

* * *

Celestia smiled seeing her favorite student walk in the throne room. "Welcome Twilight i'm happy to see you again." Twilight smiled listening to her teacher. "Thank you Princess how-" the rest wasn't heard as a loud crash and an explosion of emerald fire bathed the room as it sent Twilight and the others flying towards the throne. "Cely i'm home!" Spike walked in through the destroyed door like he owned the place because at one point in life he had. "Hello Spikeaverious." Spike looked calm even as he stepped forward the flames behind him however did not. "I've let you get away with a number of things, The racism you spread against my kind, the stolen crafts and technology, letting you change the history records to suit you and Luna, hell even allowing Equestria to exist in the first place isn't something you made happen its something i let happen, not because it benefitted you but because i thought it would help your sister." "But this, this is a personal attack against me that I will not let go unpunished."

Spike exploded in rage creating a massive enclave of fire with his pitch black red eyed silhouette in the center. "THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Spike's flames died down enough to make him visible again and he slowly allowed it to die out. "Oh thats so cute!" Spike squealed as Twilight and her new friends took out the Elements of Harmony. "Who would have thought little Cely was a grave robber! They grow up so fast." Spiel stood there bored as they did their routine which wasn't to impressive considering Spike was cataloging the multitude of ways this was stupid. 'Why don't i just shoot them?' Spike rolled his eyes as the rainbow of magical energy slammed into him hiding him from view. Twilight and the others sighed as the power left them and they collapsed. "Woowee we showed lizard lips what for!" Rarity nodded as she dusted off her dress. "Indeed we showed that beast what for!"

Pinkie Pie smiled jumping up and down. "We kicked the pants off that meanie!" Spike chuckled darkly as the dust cleared. "This is to good you not now only think you're an actual threat to me but you actually thought you could beat me with the elements of harmony. Let me give you a lesson in magical creation, lesson one is that a magician always places an enchantment on whatever he creates in order to make sure it cant hurt him." Spike looked at them angrily. "Celestia didn't find or create the Elements of Harmony, i made them thousands of years ago i also buried them thousands of years ago with the person i gave them to before they died, which brings me to my first question." Spike glared at Twilight clenching his fist and anger boiling to the surface. "Why are you wearing my Wife's crown?"

* * *

SCENE

Obviously this is an alternate universe so don't get to jostled. Spike explains a few things about this universe in the next chapter as well as takes a trip to save an old friend.


	2. Origins

Chapter 2 now for a little world building to help understand how this world differs from the Equestria of the show.

* * *

Twilight was taken aback by Spike's question. "I won't ask again." Twilight looked nervous like she'd been caught wearing her mothers jewelry. "It was in the castle where we fought Nightmare-" Spike held up a hand getting her to stop. "Okay first of all her name is not NightMare Moon her name is Yoa Lang, she's Luna's friend and companion and you will call her by name or i will gut you where you stand." Twilight turned pale and nodded. "When we fought Yoa Lang she stomped on them and shattered them before the others came and the elements reformed, then we beat her and used the elements to destroy her for good." Spike nodded before glaring looking each of them in the eye. "You all seem surprisingly okay with the fact that you apparently murdered my friend in cold blood." Of Spike was angry, which he was there's no hypothetical about that, he was really good at hiding it.

Spike sighed as he finished pouring Dracos into the room. 'Seems i wasn't fast enough.' A black tear made its way the room slowly widening. "Whats that!?" Spike walked up to it inspecting it visually. "Huh never seen one of these before." Rarity looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean you don't know what it is?!" Spike looked at her confused before realization dawned on his face. "Oh no, here let me rephrase that, i've encountered these rips in the seal before, multiple times in fact, but i used to be blind so i've never actually seen one with my eyes." Hands started to appear pulling the rip apart as Spike inhaled deeply. "What are you doing?" Just as something pulled open the rift a thing of some sort poked its head out. Its eyes widened as it was greeted by a torrent of emerald flame. Spike kept up the blast before the rift closed and he stopped, exhaling slowly. "That's why it was stupid of you to use those Cely."

Celestia looked at the space the rift had occupied. "Was that the?-" Spike nodded grimly. "Yep that was a creature of Naraka." Spike rolled the kinks out of his neck as he closed his eyes and sensed the world around him searching for more rifts. "We're clear." Celestia sighed in relief. "Whats Naraka?" Spike glared at Twilight a resolve and anger shining through. "Its the hell you almost unleashed upon our world." The others got ready to fight but Celestia put her hand out in front of them to stop them. "Please this isn't their faults." Spike shrugged. "Of course not it's yours." Spike stepped forward meeting her gaze even though the height difference made him look up to her. "Tell me Celestia." The princess flinched. "Whats you end goal, you know the risk of using those and yet you took the 'elements of Harmony' and used them once, but then you had the members of the noble bloodline do it for you so you wouldn't run the risk of unleashing a tear in Naraka yourself. What do you plan to accomplish after all these centuries, do you still plan to kill me for killing your race?"

Celestia tightened her fist shaking in rage as tears of anger brimmed. "Hasn't there been enough blood shed or are you not satisfied? After learning the truth of what your father was and all he wrought." Celestia slapped him and he didn't budge but her hand started to bleed. "Thats not what this is about!" Spike wiped the blood off his cheek. "Then what do you want?" Celestia gritted her teeth as her hand healed. "I don't know." Spike shrugged before blurring slightly. "I guess these'll have to come back home with me." Spike put the Elements of Harmony in his pocket smirking in his mind wondering how long before anyone noticed he'd taken them. "Anyway we have some answers to give out so if i may." Spike knocked Celestia aside making her fall into her chair. "Now then." The room darkened till it was pitch black and the eight in the room could only see each other. Spike erupted into golden flame. "Step into my light."

* * *

When it cleared away they stood in a field as people toiled and moved generally walking about and having fun. "Beautiful isn't it?" Everyone turned around to see Spike floating in a golden throne, his eyes golden and his hair the same. "In this way i am the keeper of all that was and all that is and i shall lead you to the truth." Spike waved his hand and the scene changed as if they were flying. "Our world is vast and magical, but it was not the only one." A tear like the one in the castle appeared. "As we are light, so is there darkness and soon the dark found its way to us." Spike leaned back as the tear opened and creatures of all shape and size spilled from the tear some familiar some otherworldly. "You see our dimension had a sister one Naraka, unlike ours however Naraka was ever growing, the opposite of ours which entropies. However soon it got to big like a cup being filled with water before eventually." The world changed to show people running carnage and horror filling the scene. "It overflowed into ours."

The scene changed again and it showed several creature bloods at a round table, Twilight and the others recognized them all from Taurus bloods to Alicorn bloods like Celestia and Luna. "They banded together to fight and they fought hard." It warped again showing the carnage of wars as the legions were pushed back but for every two taken down a hundred more would come. "It was not for nothing but it was an uphill struggle." Light bursted out from several people and they charged forward in a rage dipping through the, even faster than the creatures could come. "Yeah! Go lady go!" Rainbow seemed to be routing for a blue haired woman who commanded ice. "That was Selena the Ice Dragon." Rainbow turned around looking at Spike. "They're all Dragon Bloods." Spike nodded. "Look now heres the important part." The warriors pushed the creatures back through the tear chanting a tone that they couldn't hear but they felt it. "What are they doing?" Spike sat forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Sacrifice." The colors mixed and exploded blinding them.

When there eyes could see again the Dragon Bloods lay there their breath stilling. "Whats with their hair?" AppleJack looked at Pinkie Pie. "What the sam heck kinda question is that?" Spike chuckled. "A valid one actually." Everyone looked at the once beautiful hair of the dragon bloods turning black. "Dracos is more than the magic of a dragon blood its their very life energy and it fuels them. The hair is an indicator, when it turns black a dragon blood is nearly out, and when they run out, well does it really need to be said." Several of the warriors focussed the last of there power on Selena color flowing on the ground before running into her body. "Her comrades wanted her to live so they gave it all they had." Selena's hair became a rainbow of colors as her breathing became stronger. "Of the ten who sacrificed it all to save this world only one survived." The tear was gone and light returned.

* * *

The scene changed as it showed Selena giving orders to those around her. "In time she went on to found her own kingdom the very pinnacle of empires." Spike showed the place that would become the Everfree forest. "She had a place constructed to house the history of the world and the war, to make sure the people who fought and died would never be forgotten, and so the sanctum, my sanctum was born, and with it the Dragonic empire." The light shined over the kingdom that spread for miles as they took it all in. "I dont get it." Spike looked at Rarity. "Whats there not to understand?" Rarity looked away. "How does any of this, have to do with us?" Spike snapped his fingers as six large towers came into view. "Look familiar." Each of their eyes widened as the crest upon the towers made it clear. "These are the crest of the six noble houses that helped build the dragonic empire given Sovereign status by Selena." Spike looked at Twilight. "Noble Sparkle." Pinkie Pie. "Noble Diane." Rarity. "Noble Gem." Fluttershy. "Noble Shy." Rainbow Dash. "Noble Dash." Applejack. "And last but not least Noble Apple."

Spike leaned forward a small smile on his face. "I'm legitimately surprised your bloodlines have lasted so long after the Alicorn purge. Each of you certainly looks like a member of the Noble household." Spike snapped his fingers as it showed six women standing in line. "These are six members of the Noble house holds promised to the Dragonic prince to uphold the royal bloodline." Each stood nervously and the shock increased as the mane six looked at them. Twilight inspected her doppelgänger. "They're us?" Spike snorted before bursting out in laughter nearly falling out of his throne. "You wish, these are six women you should count yourself to be blessed to be able to look anything like them. These were the women i loved." Twilight turned around staring at Spike. "You mean the crown, the elements, they were theirs?" Spike smiled fondly "Yes these are my wives. They are Margrate Sparkle, Sweetie Pie, Elusive, Fluttercruel an ironic name." Spike snickered eyes colored with mirth. "Traitor Dash another one." Spike chuckled again. "And AppleBuck." These six were the six i created the so called elements for and that is why you can wield them."

Spike snapped his fingers again and it all vanished to black.

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and stared at them. "So we're?" Spike nodded answering her question. "Yep you're their descendants, i would say you're mine as well but one hundred thousand years and no sign of dragonic traits means thats not the case, in a round about way of putting it my blood courses through your veins but you are not my daughters." Twilight shoved that away for later. "But that doesn't explain why using the elements created that tear." Spike smiled. "Doesn't it out or all i showed you i'm sure you have the brain cells to figure it out." Twilight adopted a thinking pose as Celestia sat on her throne thinking. "The original tear was sealed with Dracos, the elements were made by Dragon bloods so they must use the same energy. Thats it." Twilight looked at him. "When we use the elements they drain some of the dracos from the seal." Spike shook his head. "Not quite. You see the seal is still there and it always will be because unlike other forms of magical energy Dracos doesn't dissipate from lack of use so the seal will never lose power."

"You see while the original tear is sealed forever that doesn't stop new tears from opening so a spell was cast that as long as enough Dracos exist in one place a tear can't open there. When you use the elements the way you do you drain allot of Dracos from the environment which makes it possible for new tears to happen, luckily restoring an area's Dracos levels more or less instantly solves the problem, provided there's nothing to stop the tear from closing." Spike's eyes widened as he realized something. "Where did you use the elements before, when you fought Yoa Lang?!" Twilights eyed widened. "The Everfree forest!" Spike sighed. "Well lets go." A flash of emerald light later and Spike and the others stood before the tear. "You people are idiots." A blast of Dracos later and that was solved. "Now then lets see how many got through." Spike did a quick scan. "Good news bad news time good news its only one bad news its very powerful." A roar of pain anguish and fear tore through the ruined castle shaking it. "Thats a serpent blood type!" Spike was gone in a burst of speed.

* * *

Sweetie Belle gasped in pain as the creature strangled her. The creature was humanoid and skeletal in appearance it was black with four red eyes and marks under its ribs but its black body was covered in a silver metal with intricate markings.**(1)** She tried to pry the hand off but it just squeezed harder, until finally she screamed, but instead it came out as a roar. Big Mac grunted as the head of his axe shattered against the creatures back. "Let her go!" It turned to look at him before knocking him away, by that sending him flying back several meters. Sweetie Belle's vision started to darken as her roar sounded in her ears before someone roared back. A leg collided with the creatures head forcing it to let go as it was sent flying to the side as everyone watched. Spike caught Sweetie Belle before disappearing and reappearing next to Big Mac. "Are you alright?" Sweetie Belle's vision cleared and she blushed looking at her savior. "Y-yes." The mane six and Celestia finally caught up appearing in a flash of teleportation.

"Sweetie, get away from that monster!" Spike rolled his eyes with a look that said really as he let go and the creature got up again. "Lets test it." Spike pulled out the Jackal and shot at it but the creature blurred as it dodged his attempts. "So regular bullets are out." Spike smiled before spitting on his hands and rubbing them together as Dracos gathered between them. "Lets do this!" Spike clenched his hands as his power bursted from his body an emerald fire aura surrounding him. The creature growled before they charged each other fist cocked back. Spike hit first with an uppercut that blasted a shockwave that nearly knocked Celestia herself over. "Lets take this upstairs!" Spike flew upward as wings of flame sprouted from his back unaware of four children holding their chest, they couldn't describe what it was but it felt like something awakening in them trying to burst out.

Spike smashed into the creature sending it higher into the air before launching punches at it hitting it dozens of times every nanosecond. It wasn't done for as it slammed him with a hammer blow that knocked him back before a torrents of flame slowed his decent to a halt Spike shot like a rocket at his enemy an took a deep breath. A burst of emerald flame that lit up the sky and hit the creature sending it crashing back to the ground and Spike floated down. "to easy." The creature rocketed our and slammed its fist into his face but Spike didn't move watching the creatures arm ripple like a pond going from its fist to its torso before it screamed in pain. "Ouch." He dryly rolled his eyes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Ninjato. "Goodbye." A vertical slash split the creature in two halves and it separated before exploding. "And that is how you tell its dead." Spike landed and let his aura dissipate. "Ah the lynch mob." Spike didn't resist as several adults grabbed him.

"You're going to pay for what you've done monster!" Spike rolled his eyes as they tried to force him to his knees. "I didn't realize saving your life was such a crime, if you're so desperate to part with it i'd gladly take it off your hands." Spike easily overpowered his attackers throwing them away. "Are you proud Cely this is what your people are." Spike spit fire at the man creating a line of flame in front of him. "Burn in hell ingrates." Spike turned and walked away ignoring everyone as he left for the emerald forest. "Should have realized it was a waste of time dealing with Equestrians." Spike huffed sniffing the air before turning around. "Sweetie Belle correct?" She nodded before getting sheepish. "Th-thank you for saving me." Spike smiled, it was a minor thing but he couldn't help the sheer elation that surged in his chest.

"No problem but i'm curious about something." Sweetie tilted her head. "What kind of creature blood are you? Your sister is obviously a unicorn blood but you smell different, reptilian." Sweetie nodded before looking away nervously. "I-i'm a gorgon blood." Spike tilted his head. "Venomous or?" Spike let the question hang in the air before Sweetie belle shook her head no. "I think i know why you needed saving." Sweetie looked at him shocked. "Creatures and beings from Naraka have an aversion to a certain kind of creature blood and i think you might be one." Sweetie belle looked confused before Spike's hand ignited and he reached out to her. "Take my hand i promise it won't hurt."

Sweetie belle felt many things looking at the emerald flame again, she felt a natural fear standing so close to a power she'd seen annihilate a creature that tormented her but at the same time she felt drawn. The flame seemed to call to her promising warmth and comfort a prospect of power and inner strength that spoke to her. She felt a burning in her chest that was calm and contained like a fire place and yet it was a raging inferno of energy. "O-okay." She felt the heat travel from her chest to her hand felt it extend to reach out to Spike and when their hands touched she felt her very core grow. "Its like i thought." Spike watched the flame turn lavender before it stopped as if the flames were frozen in place before suddenly the flame crystalized and covered both their arms. "Your an emergent dragon blood."

Sweetie Belle looked at him confused. "What does emergent mean?" Spike smiled breaking the crystal that contained them. "Emergent means being or in the process of becoming prominent in short it means you're now a dragon blood or about to become one." Sweetie Belle looked worried about something. "You're wondering what your family would think aren't you?" She nodded. "My parents almost broke up after i was born my dad thought i was someone else's when i was born, until grandpa Emerald smacked him upside the head for forgetting that the serpent gene comes from his side of the family." Spike snickered before laughing. "Dumbass." Sweetie Belle looked at him flatly. "Right, sorry." She shrugged. "Rarity and i haven't been very close lately, i don't think i really care what she thinks anymore if i did i wouldn't have disobeyed her and followed you in here." Spike smiled thinking of that. "But what about my friends Scootaloo and Applebloom? I just met them and i really like them, what if this turns them against me?"

Spike patted her shoulder. "If they can't accept you the way you are then they were never really your friends, besides i don't think that'll be the case. At least three other people responded to my Dracos from what i could sense and they're your age so it's not to unlikely you could make friends with them." Spike's dracos flared and four large gems appeared. "Take these and hold them near anyone around you if they're an emergent Dragon Blood they'll do this." Spike put one in Sweetie Belle's hand and it glowed white before turning lavender colored. "If not then they turn black without glowing." Spike gave her the rest before turning around. "Meet back here in three days, tell them it's important so you all have to be there." Sweetie Belle nodded and Spike smiled before nodding to her and disappearing in burst of speed.

* * *

As Sweetie Belle walked back she felt a tingle in her chest that exploded out slowly to the rest of her body. She rubbed her eyes because they'd felt tingly for a second before opening them and gasping. Was everything always this clear, she spotted minute details she'd missed on her way into the forest even the barely noticeable foot prints she'd made in the ground. This was incredible.

* * *

Spike reappeared in the ruins of the old castle. 'There's no way the elements could destroy a Nightmare, i created them i know exactly what they're capable of and i made sure that was impossible, you cant use the elements just kill people!' Spike realized there were a ton of work arounds to that rule but it was truly irrelevant when there were so many other ways to kill people that were invented or came before their creation, like stabbing, getting shot, incinerated, having your neck snapped, or going primitive and just smashing someones head in with a big stick or a rock. 'Either way i can feel it Xoa lang and Luna have been separated and that's not good.' Spike glowed gold as time reversed itself around him rewinding and twisting away showing him images as they happened. He could see all that had happened here and stood there as if he'd been there himself.

Spike stopped it as 'NightMare Moon' appeared only to be blindsided when the Elements were used all at once to attack her. "Power of friendship my ass." Spike spat out the distaste that layered his tongue as he stopped the images like pausing a movie. "Okay so if they don't know how to get the elements to work right, how the hell did they manage this?" Spike floated over to Twilight noting her eyes were somewhat glassy. "Whats going on in your head?" Spike knew mixing magics was asking for trouble but he knew he could do this so he did. He delved into the projections memories as if scanning the person herself. Spike shivered in disgust pulling back as if he'd been shocked. "You are the most OCD person i have ever met." Spike rolled his eyes and momentarily questioning his sanity, he was talking to a fucking projection! Spike groaned feeling his spiky hair become a little limp, he'd used more Dracos than he originally thought.

However what he'd gleamed from Twilight had been enough to get him thinking. "If Twilight stumbled onto the book that 'told' her about Nightmare Moon, how had she never stumbled across it before then?" That got connections made. "If Xao Lang was strong enough to defeat Celestia there'd be no way she'd ever let herself blindsided, who wrote the story in the first place, it was in the Canterlot Royal library and Cely's not stupid enough to let just anybody go in there." Spike began pacing. "The book itself is weird, it may look old but it was chemically altered to give it the appearance of such." Spike realized that again age had something to do with it, Cely wasn't a bookworm so she wouldn't have a collection of books let alone a royal library. "And no one with OCD that severe could have just not read every book in it."

Spike turned back the clock more and more watching the girls trek through the forest in reverse. Rainbow Dash's trial was stupid. "Because anybody would trust the guys in all black in the middle of a dangerous forest filled with creatures willing to tear you apart promising fame and power. Like that's not a giant red flag that i could see even if my eyes still didn't work. This isn't a test of loyalty this is a test of common sense." Spike groaned anyone with half of a functioning brain could have passed that test. "Oh this one outta good." Rarity's test left him bashing his head against a tree, sure he'd seen it before from 'Twilight's' 'memories' but it this worked better for him, to see it how it happened from his own stand point rather than someone else's. He was deeply regretting that decision. "Are none of them mildly curious about what the hell he's doing here?!"

Spike stomped the ground angrily feeling his Dracos flare and his teeth lengthen. "Okay, okay, okay. Calm down." Spike forced himself out of Dragon Rage(2). "And for that matter why is he crying, yes its a nice mustache but he can easily grow it back or just trim the other side! Its no reason to start crying about it in the middle of a dangerous forest with creatures ready to fucking kill you!" Spike was hysterical breathing heavily. "If the mustache cutting happened a while ago before they they even got into the forest then by now his crying would have attracted a predator to him that would eat him!" Spike smashed his head into the tree again. "Okay, okay, okay, okay. Breathe Spike breathe." He took several deep breaths. He then came to the sight of them cowering in fear at the sight of trees with menacing faces, Spike stared blankly ahead. He, he just didn't say anything, he, he just shook his head and moved on.

Honestly what could he say, after everything else that had come before Pinkie Pie's trial trees with faces was what had them shaking in there boots, what was he supposed to say in light of something that fucking pathetic. Spike gawked at the 'manticore' licked Fluttershy's hair. "Are you fucking kidding me, that is the stupidest, ju, bu, why?!" Spike gripped his hair trying to fight down the massive headache. "Why the fuck would a Manticore, a fucking Manticore lick someone, Manticores kill people they don't lick them for removing thorns, and another thing what with the fucking thorn, a manticore has the highest pain threshold of any wild animal in the forest a thorn even one that big would not make a manticore go crazy like that! Fuck given how big the thorn is the Manticore could have pulled it out on it's own!"

Spike groaned in pain the sheer stupidity of it all grating on his sanity. "And who is stupid enough to try and fight a Manticore, if it were a real one they'd get torn apart, an unarmed creature blood of any kind without the proper training would get butchered by one of these things." Spike's jaw dropped. "In fact the tree thing's even stupider now. They are apparently brave enough to try fighting what they thought was an honest to Selena Manticore but trees, trees with faces have them shaking in there boots?!" Spike roared in frustration a literal one that shook the world around him, that was like killing five people without breaking a sweat but fainting after you saw someone get a paper-cut. "How would kindness deter a creature with no sense of morality other than 'this is prey kill and eat it.'" What Spike didn't realize that the universe was once again providing validation for his belief that most Equestrian people were idiots. Spike knew not everyone was like that but the stupidity he'd seen was the majority rather than the reverse.

The final trial the trial of honesty, was the final straw on his sanity and Spike ranted and raved for several minutes. "Thats so stupid! You want her to let go?! Why didnt you just pull her up, you're a stallion blood you could do it in your sleep! Intead you tell her to let go without saying something like they'll catch you or anything else you just say let go and she's supposed to trust you?! Thats not honestly thats laziness!" Spike grabbed a rock and hit himself with it feeling it turn to dust from the impact. "And for that matter how the fuck did she know they'd catch her?! They were in the middle of saving two other people! She didn't say anything to them or give them a signal Twilight could have very easily fallen to her death and you're just going to assume that two people who you don't know what they're doing are going to catch her? What if they saw that you stopped her from falling over?! Then what they wouldn't be doing anything and she would have fallen right past them!"

Spike roared again until he felt his throat get sore, he was in tears at the stupidity of these people. "How can the decendents of six of the most powerful, skilled, and competent women to ever live be such fucking retards?!" Spike groaned knowing he had to keep going so hiding his presence and making his way back into Ponyville he followed the projection's happy no one could see them unless he allowed. "So thats how it is." Spike saw it all from the start 'nightmare moon's' speech and Twilight's whole escapade to the forest. "Element of magic my ass thats only a class two illusion spell a total novice could see through that." And Spike did just that seeing under the glamor. "You bitch."

* * *

CELESTIA'S CHAMBER

* * *

As she opened the door to her room she was alerted by the fact that it was dark, her room was never dark. "You lied to them." She flinched glaring into the dark as she stepped into the room. "So what if i did?" Dracos began to pour out from one spot and she turned to see Spike glaring at her. "So you deceived her, your own student, manipulated her mind and trust, organized everything you needed to make sure you had the right people in the right place, rigged their so called trials to make them think they were chosen for something important, impersonated Xao Lang while mind raping multiple people, smeared your sisters name into the ground, and then mind wiped her to make her think you were being the good guy while making out an innocent person to be your scapegoat." Spike glared at her standing up from his leaning position on the wall.

"is that the gist of if Celestia?" A pulse of power knocked her to the ground and onto her back. "Alright fine i admit it! There was no Nightmare Moon there was no threat of eternal night! She didn't do anything! I lied i deceived my people i faked the whole thing and i manipulated my sister and my student for my own selfish goals are you happy?!" Her glare was pathetic compared to his own. "Where did you send her?" Celestia smiled cruelly. "Pardon?" Spike's foot raised slightly off the ground hovering over her arm. "Where is she?!" Celestia shrugged smugly and Spike slammed his foot down shattering the bones in her hand. Spike's clamping her throat stopped her scream not that it would have mattered, he'd sealed the room the instant she'd closed the door, she arrogantly put herself at his mercy and he ran out of that a long time ago. "Where is she?" Spike stopped the bile and tears from rising up, torture wasn't easy, killing he could do and he'd never feel a thing.

He knew that didn't make him evil only enjoying killing would do that, killing wasn't about just the act of doing it. When you kill a man for the first time you come at a crossroads. You don't learn what you're capable of, or how bad a person you are no, you learn if you can sleep at night, if your haunted or not, Spike killed his first time when he was only a rookie soldier, a private in the war and by then his body count was easily in the billions, and he never lost a wink of sleep over it since. Torture wasn't the same, prolonging the suffering keeping your victim as alive as possible while you broke them down tearing away until you got what you want, it made him sick, killing was animalistic and violent but it was also basic and instinctive, torture was just pure Sadism. He needed to know though he had to find her and if torture was the only way then so be it.

"Don't say i didn't warn you."

* * *

SCENE

(1) This creature is basically Chakravartin from Asura's wrath, awesome game.

(2) basically when a dragon blood hits their rage breaking point their Dracos flares their teeth lengthen and the sclera or whites of the eye and the pupils turn red.


	3. Promises

Now onto the third chapter of the first act. Warning this first scene is pretty violent even for an M rated fic. It involves torture of one of the series characters and you have been warned so flame shield on.

* * *

When Spike pulled the hood off of her head she found herself in a dark room with a single light that left only a circle of light around them the rest of the room pitch black. She noted she was sitting in a chair and her hands were tied behind her back. "Where is she?" Celestia spit in his face making his smile to hide the churning of his stomach. "Fine." Spike kicked her in the stomach making the chair fall. She nearly heaved from the blow before the stone floor moved creating hands that held her head in place looking up at the blinding light. Spike produced a pitcher from somewhere off to the side she couldn't see and poured a clear liquid over her face. She sputtered and glared as she spit out the stuff that had gotten in her mouth.

"That had better have been water." Spike shrugged. "Oh don't worry it wasn't, i think it was minotaur piss but thats the least of your problems." Spike dropped a rag on her fave that clung to it like a vice before pouring on the liquid again as she began to thrash. "This is what's called water boarding. Its a little special thing that mimics the sensation of drowning." Celestia's gargles answered him. "Lucky for you gods can't be asphyxiated so easily but that means we can keep going for a while." Spike increased to torrent making even more 'water' onto her face and soaking her clothes. Spike kept going for several minutes before letting up, he tear the rag off her face and Celesta couched puking up all the swallowed water in her stomach and lungs.

"Here allow me." Spike stomped on her stomach making her throw up more water and blood added to the mix as he kept going. "Ready to talk?" Celestia's glare said no. "Funny thing about Minotaur piss, it burns long and hot." Spike spit fire igniting it and setting her on fire. Spike knew those screams would haunt him for a long time even if she deserved it. He left the 'room' bored as he watched Celestia writhe on the ground with his foot still on her hand. It was easy to use illusion magic on her she clearly never bothered to learn the natural counters for them but in a way it was appropriate.

She had used illusions to deceive and manipulate her people and now he was going the same. He was originally going to use physical torture but from a pragmatic stand point he realized it would leave marks wounds she could use to convince Luna she was unjustly attacked, but if no marks were left than only her word would work and Spike knew Luna would see through that eventually, brainwashed or not Luna wasn't that stupid. Spike smiled as she finally stopped then felt disgusted with himself for feeling relief over this. "I'm not gonna be able to look at myself in the mirror for a long time." Not that he looked a whole lot anyway he used to be blind after all.

Reentering the room Spike looked down at her charred body, she was burned to the forth degree right to her bones. "Talk." Even as new flesh grew back the old rising as it was replaced from the ground up she still glared defiantly. It didn't change a thing for Spike to know this was only in her head mental torture was still torture. "Okay." Next came electricity frying up and down her newly regenerated nerves still hypersensitive like a fresh healed wound, which this was. "Feel like giving up yet?" Still no. "Fine then." Next was electricity, he knew electrocution was bad, he slowly achingly guided the electricity up and down on her nerves the look on her face was actually comical if only he had a camera. He noted the smell of ammonia in the air meaning her bladder had sprung. Spike noted as the electricity stopped that her face was full of mortification, it shook her will more than the other things did.

"Looks like Solaris forget to potty train you." Her face burned with the humiliation and Spike stood there slightly astonished not knowing a persons face could turn that red. "Oh i get it." Pain wasn't the answer no she expected pain, it was humiliation. "You've been a bad girl." Spike ripped off her shirt making her gasp. "Looks like its cold in here." Spike grabbed her hair picking her up by the top of her head. "I never told you this but you smell really good." Spike put his nose into the crook of her neck. "I can smell it all this sweet vermillion, your scents almost as intoxicating as Luna's but will hers is pleasant yours is erotic." Spike took a nice long drag, she smelled so good. "I could bite you turn you into a Wyvern blood, would you like that Cely to need me, to crave me, to lust for me forever, to need my blood in you to keep living?" It was a lie, well the needing his blood thing was but she didn't know that.

Spike could smell something even more erotic coming from her privates. "Cely is a masochist huh? Oh Daddy must be sooo proud." Spike sharpened his teeth and bit softly just grazing her skin and he practically felt her orgasm hit her. "Oh Cely really loves the pain." Celestia felt the sheer mortification of how easily he got her this way, she could barely see straight after the torment but this was different. "Thats why you do what you do, you want me to hurt you, you need it you crave it." She did crave it she needed the pain, ever since she'd first laid eyes on him she wanted it! The power the ferocity the sheer force of his presence, she didn't know why, he scared her. He could tear her apart he could rip out her organs with his teeth, he could shatter her bones. It all made her want more. She hated him though she hated him with all her heart.

She kept focussing on that hatred even when she felt something bloom in her heart when she saw him. How could you fall in love with someone you just saw murder your father? So all these years she buried it, convinced herself she hated him, but she could hide it she could pretend it wasn't there but she still felt it the elation. Now here he was his teeth close to clamping on her jugular after electrocuting her, drowning her, setting her on fire and making her piss herself like a toddler, and she'd never been more aroused! How could he do this to her?! Spike pulled away. "Ready to talk?" She felt pain, humiliation, she wanted to crawl under a rock and waste away in the dark, but she wanted more dammit! Spike studied the look in her eyes confused but getting it so far, Cely wanted more. "Fine then."

Spike kicked the chair up into its rightful place and bent her over his lap. "What are you-" SMACK! White hot fire coursed through her ass. "Ready to talk?" She was so close to saying yes, the pain of the smack rattled her bones. "N-nev-" SMACK! She couldn't even gasp as he spanked her Spike had lit his hand on fire and was smacking her ass cheeks in alternating manner. The fire had burned away her dress and left her bare ass wiggling in his grip. "Have you ever touched a sun burn Cely? Its no picnic." Her ass was two kinds of sore now and he wasn't letting up, it hurt worse that being lit on fire! Spike had made sure it hurt her just the right way, she didn't like it but it was time to add more to it. "Princess!?" Celestia opened her eyes seeing her guards looking right at her, all her guards.

"help me!" They did nothing but stare a strange glint forming in there eyes. "I said help me!" They smiled creepily a smile that made her skin crawl and her stomach lurch. "Why seems like you're enjoying yourself, who'd of thought the sun goddess was a whore." The group chuckled. "N-no" They advanced on her slowly lustful hungry gazes wide blood thirsty smiles on their faces. "Come on your highness i promise we'll make you feel good." Celestia wiggled her body trying to get away from the, but they'd cornered her. She tried kicking but her blows had no effect on them hands began touching and groping as she tried to fight back but felt her strength leave her. Finally it was to much and she cried. "Spike please, help me!" No answer came and she felt someone shove their fingers into her depths.

"Naraka! I sent her to Naraka!" The image was over in an instant and Celestia sat up realizing she was still in her room. 'It wasn't real!" She cried, she cried tears of relief as Spike watched her feeling lower than scum. 'I did this for Yao Lang' that was an excuse at best and he knew it but he couldn't think of another thing to do to her, he had to resort to this. Her felt sick, he felt like he was no better than Solaris. "I'll be back." Celestia looked at him tears still running down her face. "I'm breaking whatever spell you have on Luna, i'm gonna save her, protect her from your stupidity, and I'll take her with me when i leave, you'll never see her again not after what you did." Spike disappeared in a flash of light before Celestia started laughing. It started slow but slowly picked up becoming utterly insane as she looked at the ceiling. "YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS? I'LL KILL YOU SPIKE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

She breathed deeply to get back her lost breathe as she composed herself. She had to plan yes and set traps and call in a few 'favors' oh she'd be ready for him. She would kill the dragon who devoured the first sun.

* * *

Spike retched into the toilet feeling his stomach demanding to be emptied as he coughed. 'I'm a bastard.' He new she deserved it after all this she did but that didn't male the shame, the guilt, the revulsion, or the sickness leave him. This wasn't dragging out a kill this was torture, it was on a whole nother level of wrong. Spike wiped his mouth and moved to the kitchen eating the crystals he had there to replenish lost strength. "Time to go." He dashed out after making sure to load up all his gear and towards the castle of the two sisters, he skipped to a halt and began draining the Dracos in the room. 'I'm coming Yao lang.' Spike ripped the tear open before casting a barrier on it and leaping in.

* * *

CELESTIA

* * *

She smiled as the last of her pages went flying, in less than a day she'd have what she needed. "Sister." She turned her head to Luna and held in a gasp. Luna's dark skin had lost its glow becoming pale and flaky, her eyes were dull and unseeing, she limped her muscles all but disappeared and her body thin and boney. She struggled to breath as she pleaded with her eyes and wavering voice. "Hel-help me." Luna collapsed into her sisters arms weak and barely clinging to life. "LUNA!"

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

While he would never give it a favorable review as a tourist destination Naraka wasn't that bad, if you got past the eternal night that hurt his eyes the random ass red lightning that blinded him the constant cacophony of noise that was the audio equivalent of a kick in the balls and offensive smell of decay and evil. No wonder creatures tried to flee to there world this place was a shit stain at best. Spike sat on the ground praying the liquid soaking his pants was water despite his senses saying it really wasn't and expanded his senses, the two were growing weaker by the second, he didn't dare try to move Luna in her rapidly failing constitution because he knew how frail she'd be in her state of weakness he doubted she could survive being in his presence from what her sensed of her. He filtered out the sounds as he searched for her.

Many people didn't realize the bond shared between Nightmares and people, it was thicker than blood and tearing a Nightmare out of its host was like opening a vein that couldn't clot, sooner rather than later you'd bleed out and die, Luna's life was fading away and Yao Lang would barely be in better shape but Spike could help her as she was, but he had to find her first. "There!" He didn't bother with casual pace he did the logical thing, smash through everything in his way. He barely felt it as he obliterated the rocks and plants on impact he just kept running faster, he was sure without using Dracos to counter his movements he carved a trail of destruction in his wake but if anything it made the place look better. He stopped on a dine at a cave entrance lighting a fire and charging in. "Yao Lang!" He found her easily.

Sue looked like hell itself had thrown her through the ringer. Je light brown skin was pale and flaked leaving open infected sores. Her eye were bloodshot and she was crying blood. Her ribs looked broken and she had a collapsed lung that he was sure off. Her left arm and leg were bent in ways that nothing should ever bend and the right arm and leg were just, gone. Her scalp was split open and her forehead was ripped open. Her chest was ravaged savage cuts that slit her large breasts open and her stomach had nearly been disemboweled. Spike was conflicted on one hand she was alive and that filled him with elation but the pain she must be suffering made a small part of him wish she was dead. He walked over to her and he eye focussed on him. "Sp-Spi" He hushed her. "Save your strength Luna will need it."

Spike picked her up pumping Dracos in her as fast as he could feeling relief as her injuries healed quickly. "Are you strong enough to stand?" She tried but she couldn't move. "Fuse with me." She looked at him surprised. "I said FUSE WITH ME!" Yao lang looked down in shame. "I can't i don't have the strength for it either." Spike channeled his power into her temporarily boosting her. "Then i'll do it for us." Yao Lang bursted into shadow wrapping around his body and turning him solid black. The black figure grew becoming taller and with a more defined figure before the blackness receded and Spike looked at himself. If he had to guess he was much older now about 19 years physically. What was originally only mildly pubescent was now much more masculine but not having quite lost the softer features. He looked good and felt good. 'Oh my god you're hot!' Spike rolled his eyes hearing Yao Lang's voice in his head.

'You stay back there and regain some strength, I'm going to take you to Luna.'

* * *

CELESTIA

* * *

'I'll save her from your stupidity.' Celestia remembered his words and couldn't get them out, was this really her fault? 'NO!' A stubborn part of her kept saying but she drowned it out. 'This is my fault.' 'NO IT ISN'T!' Celestia held her head in pain. "Your Majesty, the guards and soldiers have arrived." She turned to the guard smiling lightly. "Thank you Shining Armor, you may leave now." Celestia looked at Luna caressing her hair. "Don't worry Luna i'll be back soon i just have to skin a snake."

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Coming back out and sealing the Naraka tear was easy, getting used to his new body wasn't. As he fell straight to his face and smashed apart the ground beneath him Yao Lang couldn't stop laughing. 'Har har har.' If he'd become smaller than his step would have just been awkward but now he kept over shooting or taking steps to short, he barely made it three feet before stumbling and even less before falling on his face. 'Have to get to the Sanctum' Spike got up to only to nearly fall over but he balanced before teleporting away.

* * *

Spike flexed his hand feeling in control once again. 'I cant believe it took me so long.' He got up and went through the motions, he wasn't near his normal level on coordination but this worked well for now. 'Lets go.' Yao Lang was there to help and he was glad for it. "Right!" He noted it was night time so he abandoned all pretense of stealth and sped along, with her Nightmare recovered Luna's condition would be stable but Spike still doubted she would be stable enough for him to just magic into Celestia's palace at his current level of power. 'Thats new.' Spike nodded as he stopped at a massive wall Cely had taken his threat seriously and prepared accordingly. "Okay then lets go to work."

* * *

THRONE ROOM

* * *

The viewing screen was centered on the gate as the goddess and her elements of Harmony watched. The gate groaned in protest as the metal was bent and warped by mere hands. "Impossible." Twilight gasped as Spike stepped through calmly, he glared straight ahead. "He's so hot!" Everyone looked at Rarity as she drooled over him. Spike looked different than his twelve year old self vastly, while he was thin and somewhat lanky his aging by bonding with Yao Lang had shown puberty did a dragon blood good. He was tall and muscled but more like a track runner than a body builder but with a slightly more defined physique, his had more definition on his body so while his abs were visible he wasn't rippling with muscle.

You could tell because of the shirt he wore, Spike admitted to himself that for all his many skills tailoring had never been one on them, compounded by the fact that he'd stayed the same size throughout and after the war with the gods. He could barely make clothes that fit his new frame, luckily the jacket and pants fit fine, he noted, amusingly, they were a gift from Mary with a note saying he'd grow into them. Spike chuckled smoothly thinking of his older sister, even after all these years she was still looking out for him. He felt a hum in his chest that made him feel just right and luckily he found a pair of nice fitting boots that where snug but roomy. Clothes like these were to good to not where.

So here he stood in a purple long sleeved denim jacket with a tight black shirt pants with a purple stripe down the outside stitch and mens combat boots with silver buckles. 'Lookin good Spike lookin real good.' Spike eyed the soldiers who were startled by his presence but seeing as how they weren't making any move to stop him he ignored them and kept walking putting his hands in his pockets. He vague noted the traps set up and easily avoided them scoffing at their stupidity as if he needed to see them to avoid them. The viewing screen lost focus for a second a Spike blurred dodging an arrow shot at him before taking out his gun and shooting the archer in the knee, he'd live.

He noted he was pretty much surrounded now but just eased his muscles stretching lightly. "Anyone want to talk this out?" The first wave charged and Spike smashed his fist into the first person's face before spinning and pinching a female soldier and kicking another one who tried to sneak up on his before shifting his weight to dodge a kick and kicked the joint bending it backwards before a blow to the head knocked the kicker out. The first wave defeated Spike smiled as his eyes glowed darkly. "Guess not." Spike inhaled before shooting black flames out his mouth and shadows danced behind him as Yao Lang attacked people behind him. Spike smiled as he clotheslined two guards before grabbing them and jumping to the air and throwing their bodies at the guards in front on him knocking several over and out.

Three guards charged him with spears he knew had to be made with Dragonite metal so he emptied his skin of Dracos and smiled as they shattered and he grabbed the first one slamming him into the ground while kicking the second in the chin making his helmet fly off and hit the third in the face disposing of them. Yao Lang for her part was no slouch blasting away two sword wielding women before feeling a rope wrap around her wrist and hearing arrows flying through the air, she loved the look of surprise on their faces when they struck her in the chest, and passed right through her. She yanked on the rope twirling it till it wrapped itself around the mans hands and swung him around like a flail hitting the archers and toppling them like dominos. "This is fun!" Spike rolled his eyes as the woman in his sleeper hold finally passed out.

"Just don't kill anyone." She saluted before kicking behind her hitting a solider in the chin. 'I'm so glad our clothes aren't linked because that move in Luna's dress would be so inappropriate.' Spike punched a taurus bloods ribs feeling them break cleanly before head butting him. "This is to easy." The ground glowed as rune appeared. "Of course." Chains wrapped around him and he felt the aura of the spell making his eyes widen. "Its a time warp!" Yao Lang's eyes widened before she burst into shadows as Spike kept up the spell he started after his warning was shouted. Magic began to circle all the downed soldiers as the world warped and distorted. "What is that?!" Celestia smiled. "A time warp, it'll age everything in that area to dust." Rainbow Dash looked at her shocked. "What about all the people in there?"

Celestia shrugged nonchalantly "Acceptable losses." A shadow burst from the way before blind siding Celestia kicking her in the teeth. "Spoken like a true tyrant." Yao Lang glared at the woman as she fixed her face. "You sent me through the ringer." A punch hit Celestia in the cheek before more hit right her face. "Heres my thanks!" One last punch right in the eye before she jumped back letting Celestia relax after her beating. "I hope you know you won't be doing that again." Yao Lang scoffed at her as the mane six surrounded her. "You only beat me before with the so called Elements of Harmony to wield, lets see how well you do without someone else's power to back you up." She smiled as a burst of energy knocked them all back before they righted themselves looking ready to fight even the shy one.

"Perhaps you really are his children."

* * *

Spike groaned tiredly as the chains around his crumbled into shards, he felt weak so very weak. He was happy that his clothes still fit bit his body felt old, decrepit, and sore, Celestia's trap had worked though not as well as she'd hoped. Spike noted that his shadow appeared to be on fire and the way it mo ed reeked of Yao Lang's magic, she'd protected him as best she could before leaving to fight Celestia. He decided he needed to get moving so he forced himself to walk, time had ravaged him but he hardly felt that bad, if anything it was the suddenness of the change rather than the change itself that got to him and he could already feel his Dracos reversing the effects as he moved, Cely was a fool.

Time effected all things even gods to a certain degree after all their hair grew as time passed but time ravaged mortals, most mortals, time made a Dragon blood stronger, much stronger and even as his body healed back to his previous state he couldn't help but marvel at the lightness he felt in his step, his Dracos felt so much more powerful. Spike noted no one was dead so that was good. As he made his way to the castle he hardly encountered any resistance it was to easy, again and he soon made it through the front door of the castle, where he saw himself. "Oh so its that kind of trap." A doppelgänger of Spike whom looked like his twelve year old self was waiting in a battle ready stance. Spike stared blankly at the doppelgänger who looked at him confused.

Spike was back to his nineteen year old self and was fully recovered from the Time Warp making him wonder if Celestia had this all planned out, he could faintly hear the sounds of fighting on the top floor and it was painfully one sided, his senses told him it was those six he'd met earlier and his senses fooled him into thinking for a split second they were his wives in danger, Spike had only reacted for an instant his body shooting past his copy and halfway up the stairs before he caught himself and stopped. He spent several seconds reminding himself that his wives were dead. He turned back to the doppelgänger deciding he needed something to take his mind off of it. He turned going back down the stairs as he tried to keep the pain in his chest from tightening any further.

* * *

Yao Lang lazily dodged a punch from Fluttershy before kneeing her in the stomach and grabbing and lifting her by her neck, she fought hard to restrain herself, these six were pathetic warriors, or even people for that matter. The shy one had no spine, the purple haired one dared fancy herself a magic user with her mediocre skill, the one in a dress was a drama queen with some twisted sense of what a lady truly was, the farmer was a stubborn inbred hick that seemed to have a grasp of strategy equal to the grip one could manage on an eel covered in oil, the rainbow haired one was stubborn as well but much to cocky, and the Pink haired on had such a short attention span she fell for the same trick again and again. These were what became of the bloodline of the six noble houses? These were the six that ganged up on her and Luna and ripped them from each other!?

She growled as she fought hard not to just twist the shy ones head, it would be so easy to snap her neck she could feel her being begging for it to kill those who'd dare hurt Luna to dare to look like Spike's lost family but she couldn't Nightmare's didn't kill they protected and bonded with people, and she made a promise.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

She was sitting off in the corner eating a piece of bread to recover while Spike practiced regaining his dexterity, she'd have questioned what skill was needed to balance on ones head and how it was useful in battle but seeing the grave and skill Spike had once wielded she didn't mind this exercise, the fact that he was shirtless was in no way a contributor to that fact. "Would you please put some clothes on." She stared down at her self she was naked as the day a baby was born, her full large breast her surprisingly pink nipples, he taut smooth stomach and her pink fresh womanhood were all on display for anyone to see even though it was only the two of them. Which she didn't mind, Nightmare technically never wore clothes they were mostly incorporeal living shadow after all they had no concept of nudity, but they understood they couldn't walk around in the 'buff' because other species did and acted that all 'inappropriate' parts be covered.

"I don't understand why i have to, we're fused after all to a Nightmare Fusing is an intimacy level just below sex or marriage, seeing me naked is actually a step down." She shrugged before Spike looked away embarrassed. "'It's' effecting my balance" Yao Lang blinked before blushing lightly giggling. "Its nice to know i have that kind of effect on you." Spike looked away face red from more than the blood. "I honestly thought you didn't get out much anymore." Spike snorted lightly glad for a change of topic. "Hey i left every once in a while about thirteen years ago i rescued a Griffin Blood at the request of her family." Yao Lang rolled her eyes. "And did she thank you in any interesting ways?" Spike stared blankly at his friend. "She was six." Yao Lang looked away. "What do you plan on doing when you take Luna away?"

Spike nearly lost his balance, he hadn't expected that. "I don't really know, after that i'll let her do what she wants, i can't and i won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Yao Lang grinned lewdly. "Oh i know a few things that she wants to do, to, you." That did make Spike lose his balance and he landed on his front from off the high vertical beam he was on. "I think it bent." Yao Lang lost it, Spike got up brushing himself off and readjusting a certain piece of anatomy. "My question is what do you plan to do?" She stopped to stare at him. "What do you plan to do to Twilight and the other five who imprisoned you in Naraka?" She glared at the ground willing it to burn, which it did bursting into flames and startling her, she'd forgotten she could do that now. "I-I don't know." She didn't she wanted revenge but she knew how that went, what road it would take her on. Spike knew it too.

"I need you to promise me something." She looked at him he was pleading with her with everything but his words. "Promise me if it comes down to it, no matter what, you won't kill them." She tried to scream to shout no but this wasn't Spike trying to command her this was Spike trying to save her. "I-" she tried to say it but she couldn't, she couldn't make that promise, she wasn't strong enough. "I can't promise that." She felt tears filling her eyes, after all this after all he'd done for her she couldn't promise not the kill people?! Spike hugged her feeling his power being absorbed. "And thats okay." She sobbed into his embrace.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

She stared at Fluttershy still struggling in her grip, it would so easy so easy she could hear a part of herself screaming for her death but she couldn't, Luna wouldn't want that. Instead she hit her in the temple with he elbow knocking her out. She tossed Fluttershy away into the pile of unconscious bodies that was the Mane six. She felt her chest both lighten and clench. She felt a major conflict in her soul, she felt like she'd succeeded but also that she failed.

* * *

SCENE.

Yeah badass bloodlines or not the mane six are not tough, six people with no combat experience versus a physical god p lease they were done for, a little bit of a character arc for Nightmare Moon. And what else has Cely planned?


	4. Leaving

I feel like i've made Celestia look really weak in this, which she isn't, she just keeps getting caught flat footed by everyone equal to or stronger than her on here she's the third strongest character in terms of raw power but in combat ability she's maybe number ten, and thats only if we don't include characters already dead otherwise Mary would be the strongest character at the begining of the series. Which reminds me this part opens with a flashback so just brace for it. I' not the best at writing heart felt scenes but i try. Also this chapter has a lemon. Also please read the authors notes it helps add some background to the story.

* * *

"MARYYYY!" Spike rushed to the end of the dungeon he could bearly hear her heart beat and his was pounding in his ears. He made it to the end of the hall pulling out his swords and cutting her chains making her fall from the wall she was hung on. "Don't worry i'll get you to Hanaturo, he can help." Her hand cupped his cheek and Spike shuttered felling hoe boney and bloody it was, it felt like death. "There's no time." Spike could feel her heart growing weaker, he strained his hearing to its limits to keep the sound present. "No no no no, you can't die Mary, you were always better than me at everything! Why cant you be better at staying alive?!" Spike cried feeling her life slip from hos fingers. "I've lost everyone, out parents, my wives, my children, all my teachers, I can't lose you too!"

Spike felt a pull a feeling of energy push its way into his chest and then she was gone. "Mary? MARY? MARY!"

* * *

Spike stopped where he stood on the stairs holding his head. "Of all time to remember that, why now?" Spike felt a hum in his chest and a feeling of warmth spead through him. He felt calmer and more relaxed, like it was responding to him. "Right, you may uave died but your still here, love you sis." A warm pulse of dracos from his second wellspring (1) made him smile. He went back down eying his confused double before charging him. The double was almost as fast as his child form had been displaying a decent amount of skill and speed to summon his weapon and block Spike's but quickly lost the power struggle being sent flying away. The double used high speed teleportation(2) to appear behind Spike with nary a single flash that usually accompanied it showing some skill. He turned and their swords grinded together before he deflected the blow away.

A pressure wave of slicing power followed in the wake of the sword and sliced apart the wall on the far side of the room the chunks crumbling to dust as a second clash happened followed by a third uprooting more and more of the castle stone work around them. The double jumped back pulling out to handguns one was Spike's Jackal but the other was new to Spike's knowledge but his knew what gun it was. It was a revolver with a grey color scheme with a silver design on the barrel and a chrome teardrop hammer. (3) The silver designs lit up glowing green the other one gaining green fire charging out of its pores. Spike cursed as the halo of gunfire started. He dodged and weeved as they zipped past him like cannon balls obliterating the things they hit. His double kept it up as Spike noted the bullets curving towards him.

Spike felt one bounce off his arm but he could tell without his jacket on it would have at least broken skin and the way his arm slightly stung told him it could do worse. He ducked under the first six or so before leaping bsck twisting his body letting the seven after pass underneath him as they headed for his previous crouched position before teleporting past the next that tried to pincer him appearing behind his double and slashing his back. His double had his reflexes though and his sword dragged against a white material that was like plate armor before several white lances shot ut at him. Thats why they called him Spike, he smiled as he dodged, people always though his hair was the reason. He poured on the speed as the bullets converged on him flipping over the spikes and grabbing his doubles shoulders and lifting him or was it it? Either way Spike threw hos straight into the path of the lead barrage.

Spike knew his double couldn't keep this up forever, it was strong but obviously from a time before the war, it made him pause to think it had existed for that long and never been used, which also begged the question of how Celestia had it but he decided to think of that later, before it could get up Spike took out Nullru (4)and slashed as hard as he could with one hand. The effect would forever be ingrained in his memory. The double seemed to disintegrate along with the wall behind it followed by the castle garden followed by EVERYTHING behind that! The blast of force in the wake of his attack destroyed everything in its way like a juggernaut of death and it went on for miles! The trail of destruction which to anyones elses eyes seemed to occur all at once just kept going and going and Spike prayed thanks to everyone and everything that nothing was in that direction.

Having bested his double he went to leave before a faint glow drew his attention and he turned to where the double had been destroyed to see something amazing. "A Proud Soul!" (5) The revolver sat next to it busted sliced and scratched but in one piece more or less he picked up the revolver and the proud soul before putting the two together a bright glow later and the revolver was whole again but the silver designs had turned green. Spike pocketed the weapon before making his way to the thankfully intact stairs.

* * *

CASTLE BED CHAMBERS.

* * *

Yao Lang slipped under the door before spying her host, she nearly felt tear in her eyes when she spied Lun both happy to see her but saddened greatly to see her in such a weakened state. She rushed over to Luna softly placing her hands on her cheeks she smiled looking at the smooth pale skin that she loved feeling against her own. She breathed in deeply aware of the increase in her sense of smell her temporary bond with Spike had granted her. It was indredible, Luna smelled like the early morning dew and starlight, she shuttered feeling her arousal increase from just the close proximity. She dissolved into shadow and began the rebonding process. She froze when Luna's soul seized up and tried forcing her back like a hurt and cornered animal, she was scared.

Yao Lang could feel her fear and revoltion as she forced herself onto her tears appeared on Luna's face and it scrunched in pain and misery. Yao Lang continued even as she felt pain in her soul. Luna was weak defenseless laid bare before her as she forced herself onto her while she cried and begged for her to stop screaming in pain. It felt like rape, and it was. She felt bile rise up on a throat that didn't exist, but this was for her own good Luna wanted this. Yao Lang wondered heatedly if thats what rapist told themselves when they did this. So she kept forcing Luna into submission while she restored their bond. Then it clicked, she felt relief flood her as Luna's soul seemed to finally recognize her and welcomed her with open arms, so to speak. Luna's eyes shot open as Yao Lang laid on top of her. "I missed you." It broke the dam and their lips smashed together deciding that air was a secondary concern as their tongues dueled like two Maticores.

* * *

Spike held his nose in pain as it bled, somehow he'd ended up in the army locker room.

* * *

Twilight groaned as she regained consciousness holding her sour stomach as she stood up. "You okay there Sugar cube?" She nodded as Applejack helped her up. "What happened?" Rainbow steamed. "We got our asses kicked by NightMare Moon, like a buch of rookies." Spike stepped into the throne room wiping his nose. "You are a bunch of rookies." The six turned to him instantly hostile. "You!" Spike rolled his eyes putting away the handkerchief. "Oh please." Luna came into the room and instantly spied Spike, she gasped in fear loking at his head. He raised an eyebrow before looking up and then he noticed his hair was still black. "Oh, listen don't worry about it i um merged with Yao Lang for a little while this is just side effect of that i promise i'm fine." Luna sighed in relief hugging her friend.

"We have missed you Spike, all the time spent in exile had jarred us in many ways." The Mane six looked in shock at him, the princess of the night was hugging him?! "Isn't he the bad guy?!" Luna spun appearing in front of Pinkie pie glaring. "You dare say such a thing Spike is the kindest of heart we have met in a long time, tell me who had spread such lies about him?!" Spike shook his head and making it glow turning it back to emerald green. He briefly wondered in his other hair was effected so he opened his pants, while that was going on the mane six looked confused. "What do you mean lies, Dragon bloods are monsters brutes that only know how to destroy and hurt." Spike rolled his eyes. "Your sister didn't think that when i saved her form that moster that was strangling her." Rarity recoiled as if struck, he was right about that.

Applejack tried her turn. "But look at them their strength their hair and eyes, it aint natural." Spike rolled again he had a feeling he'd be doing allot of that. "Unatural for who? All dragon bloods are like that, just like Unicorn bloods cast magic or Pegasus blood stand on clouds. Do any of their powers make them unnatural?" Applejack paused, she didn't have an answer for that because she was wrong. "He's right." Everyone glanced at Twilight. "Everything we've ever been taught about dragon bloods has been completely contradicted and we know next to nothing about them any way." Spike smiled. "Maybe you really are there decendents, now sleep." Each fell over back into unconsciousness and Spike popped his back. "Finally that's over, so what now?"

Luna knew what he was refering to, Spike cupped her chin getting a good long look at her face. "So this is what you look like, it was well worth the wait." Luna paused realizing what he just said. "It worked!" She hugged him again and the two blush realizing how their bodies molded so well together. Yao Lang let out a small distorted chuckle wrapping herself aroubd the two of them pulling them even closer together. "You smell even better than i remember." Spike flushed and sweated, her scent was unbelieveable this close and he detected the lingering scent of dracos due to his bond with Yao Lang. His scent was all over her, it made his mouth water but his throat dry. Luna shuttered next to him she felt his power tingling over her body she felt a certain item poking into her thigh and it made her both embarrassed and happy.

His hitched breath ghosted over her neck and she felt a warm pulse in her stomach, she prayed that he couldn't smell her arousal increasing and a brief look at at him showed Spike breathing slowly through his mouth not wanting to breath in her scent. A shiver of cold flowed through her and she started shaking so Spike held her closer. Yao Lang smirked before using some of her shadow to waft Luna's scent into Spike's nose making him cringe as a fog of lust hit his mind. He inhaled through his nose and then he smelled her arousal. That was the straw that broke the camels back.

Yao Lang went over to the corner of the room while Spike smashed his lips against Luna's. Yao Lang smiled as she vanished into shadow pulling herself close the Celestia, no one had even noticed she was missing. "Thats a good look on your face." She laughed at how heated the sun queens face was as she watched her sister and her enemy become more passionate. Luna jumped and wrapped her legs aroung his waist pulling his head closer with her hands in his hair as Spike grabbed her butt and held her up. Briefly he noted her ass wasn't as soft as her sisters and he showed down the negative feelings that came with that as he tongue entered his mouth. "Ooooo Didn't know Luna was that forward, we've done some things, hot and heavy things, before but i guess the touch of a man has an allure all its own."

Yao Lang chuckled at Celestia's expression it was one part rage another lust a third one sadness and pain and the forth and final part longing. Shadows danced around Celestia's stapped form as Yao Lang ran her hands all over the Sun Goddesses body stopping short of touching her chest or privates. "So arousing isn't it?" Celestai didn't even know she nodded as Luna began grinding their crotches together causing Spike to curse before pulling away. His teeth were bared and he couldn't take it anymore, he tossed Luna to the ground surprising her more than anything else before he grabbed her dress and in one large motion ripped it off undergarments and all. Luna didn't care about her clothes being destroyed she was to busy watching Spike rip of his.

He didn't destroy them saying something about them being from his sister but soon he was there naked and pinning her to the floor with his body. "Damn." Yao Lang chuckled at the way arousal pooled under Celestia like a geyser making a huge puttle that smelled delicious, Spike smelled it to because breifly he lifted his head and stared right at them making the Sun goddess orgasm at the intensity of that gaze. He snapped back after what seemed like and eternity but had to only be an instant as he lowered his head and began suckling Luna's chest making her gasp as sharp teeth ghosted over her nipples. Spike continued this for a little while before he spread her legs and lifted them into the air licking his lips as her pussy was in plain display. He devoured it like it was his last meal and he admitted he wanted it to be, Luna was delicious. Then his tongue slid into her folds making her scream his name as he worked.

"Oh My!" Even Yao Lang felt scandilized watching Spike's tongue work before the long appendage came out and began coiling into itself wrapping around itself till it took the shape of a pink cone drill and spinning, like its namesake it drilled back into Luna's marehood like he was mining for gold piercing her all the way to her womb. Even Yao Lang's eyes widened as the moon Goddess thrashed in pleasure, she didn't understand it, they weren't even connected right now and she could still FEEL the orgasm Spike was giving her, forget HOW he learned to do that, WHERE did he learn to do that?! Luna screamed and Yao Lang felt her ears bleed, Spike was okay because her thighs were wrapped around his ears muffling her crying orgasm but he still heard it and smirked. He got up looming over her licking every last bit of her essence from his face. "That was the most delicious thing i've had in a long time, if possible i'd say you taste like star dust and moonlight."

Spike looked at her and she nodded so he grabbed her and pulling her into his lap. "Ready?" She nodded and he slowly lifted her up lining himself up before slamming down in one go, she bit his shoulder hard to keep from screaming, it felt like being impaled by fire and Spike guiltily held her close. "Im sorry, i should have been gentler." Luna shivered as a cold glow radiated from inside her body but then Spike grunted and it became warm again. She shoved that thought away as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her forearms on his shoulder, she gave him the okay to start moving, he waisted no time. What neither of the, realized is that they were being watched by two blushing mares. Twilight couldn't tear her eyes away as Luna moaned bouncing in Spike's lap while Rarity just stared into space. It was savage yet gentle the way he held her the way a lover would and he made her scream.

Spike was a great many years out of practice but he hit his stride fast as he pumped into her from below matching her pace. Luna could barely feel anything except the pleasure as Spike upped his came by biting her neck, hard. It broke skin and Luna gasped and shuttered as Dracos flowed into her, she felt all the heat leave her body for a second, she flt cold and lifeless before heat flooded her body causing every nerve to explode i orgasmic bliss. She went limp in he arms as he released inside her. Spike glared behind him freezing the two as Luna slowly returned to consciousness. "Oh my." Luna froze as she stared at the two unicorn bloods behind Spike. "Oh no!" Luna began to panic but Spike rubbed small circles on her backto calm her down. "Its okay i'll handle this." Luna nodded before Yao Lang appeared clothig her and dumping Celestia in front of Spike who'd put his clothes back on, not out of a sense of shame but because he felt like it.

Luna was about to leave when Spike planted a soft kiss on the bite mark that was already going away before cupping her cheek and gazing softly at her. "We'll talk about this, i promise." She vanished leaving him in the throne room. "I wont bother asking ou how much you say because no matter how much or how little you've seen to much. So i have no choice but to invoke this." He eyes became completely green and purple mist flowed from it, Dark Magic. "I invoke the chains of subservent will for the injustice you present against me, hear my words for they are the words that control you and destroy your will."(6) Spike bound them with green flames to keep them from getting away. "If you tell any of what happened here today deliberate or otherwise you will lose your will, if you tell anyone of my relationship with Luna, the same consequence will befall you. If you harm anyone under my aegis, you face my wrath however i choose to inflict it."

They swallowed heavily while Celestia glared. "And to make sure you dont try anything funny i say this, your crimes weigh not only yourself guilty but the lives of your friends fall to my will if my rulles are broken. If you attack me in my territory my will controls yours." Spike looked at them distastefully. "If one of you breaks those rules all seven of you are going down."(7) In a pulse of power the magic dissappeared and so did Spike.

* * *

Spike appeared in Luna's bed chamber to the sound of crying. He appeared next to Luna and put his arm around her. "Don't worry they wont tell anyone, i made sure of it." If anyone else had said that Luna would have been worried but Spike wasn't that way so it relaxed her. "Listen Luna i know it was a spur of the moment thing but i don't want this to be a one night stand or anything like that, i'd even go as to say i'd marry you if at all possible but thats not a good idea, i come from a culture where poligamy was active and encouraged, ironically i'd probably be a terrible husband." Luna rolled her eyes, if ghos was a joke it needed work. "My point is, Luna i love you so stay with me, forever." He hugged her and sighed feeling her scent waft off of him. "Please."

* * *

CELESTIA

* * *

After being untied and telling them to heed his warning she stalked away to here room. "Sister." Celestia sighed thinking she was in for another fight, this one she knew she could win, the nightmare and Spike were more powerful than her but Luna definitely wasn't. "Yes?" Luna looked at her hurt and a sharp knife that didn't exist twisted itself in her gut. "Why?" That was the question wasn't it, this was a cross roads for the two, only two possible answers could make a difference here, one Celestia could swallw her pride and admit to her terrible crimes, or she could pull a Solaris and refuse to accept responsibility for it, in this time she chose the latter. "I did what was best for you." Luna's expression turned from sad and questioning to angry and indignant, Celestia had chosen wrong. "What was best for me?! Who are you to decide that?!"

The two began leaking Ethereal energy into the are night and day warring in the center. "I decide because you obviously cant make the right decisions!" Luna stepped closer. "Oh pray tell how are we the ones in the wrong dear sister!" The words were spit with such venom even Spike who'd waited in her room for her felt a shock run through him. "One is not right of mind if you choose to be around that bastard!" Luna's power flared pushing back Celestia's before the sun goddess equalized the pressure. "His name is SPIKE! And that Bastard has been my friend for thousands of years!" Celestia's anger soared causing her to glow while Luna became cloaked in shadow. "Some friend! He bound a disgusting parasite to you and acted as if he cares, he's only using you!"

Luna's power increased with her anger making Celestia wonder how she could do this, Luna had never been this powerful. "This is the power that 'Parasite' has granted me!(8) All my life even during the war father always favored you because you had more power than me, he ignored me and after our mother died i had no one! When the war ended all the gods were dead! Our people hated the night they favored you and i had no one, until Spike found me i was wasting away in the dark!" Celestia continued to pish back the night that Luna tried to bring. "And who's fault is it that the gods are dead! That Bastard! He killed thousands in the war! He drove us to extinction!"

Luna charges surprising Celestia and bringing their power clash to an end as she tackled her sister forcing her to the ground and pinning her with her arms above her head. "And whose fault is that? Who attacked whim first? Our father started the war he rejected every call for peace but no, so they fought back they defended themselves they, he beat his attackers is that so wrong?" Celestia glared up at her. "He was our father." Luna lowered her head to the point their lips nearly touched. "He was a monster, he never wanted the truth to come out, he was jealous." Celestia scoffed. "Jealous?!" Luna looked down at her sister lifting her head and staring sadly. "Gods are weak.(9) They are stagnant, they go a certain length and then they just stop they dont age they dont gain or lose anything and they never change."

Luna looked at Celestia with something akin to pity but it wasn't a very powerful look. "Father was going to sell me to Hecatoncheiries (10) he said i was to weak to be his daughter, mother tried to object, and he killed her, he did it right in front of me." The haunted broken look on her face was to much for Yao Lang, she ghosted over her silently embracing her host whispering sweet nothings and reassurance into Luna's ear. That didn't stop the tears though, her tears fell to her sisters face as it becameblank her eyes empty. Celestia took that moment to overpower her. "I refuse to believe that! Our father was a great man! He fought to prove we were better than them!" Luna snapped out of her repressed trauma to scoff. "And look how well that turned out." Luna got up before turning her back to her sister.

"I see now you dont see things the way i do theres no point trying to talk about this. Tears welled up and fell like rain from her face. "Goodbye sister." Celestia tried to say something but Luna disappeared instantly in a flash of light.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Seeing Luna appear with tears in her eyes made him immediately move to comfort her pulling out the handkercheof to wipe her tears away, the one he'd used to clean his blood. After calming down and sealing her stuff away as she did she handed bact to Spike who put it back into his pocket. "Why was there blood on it?" Spike chuckled nervously rubbing his head. "Well i got lost on my way up here and ended up in the barracks locker room. It was faaaantaastic nothing like the overpowering scent of testosterone and ball sweat to make you feel like a real man, honestly that kept me down longer than any of the other traps she used." Luna laughed thiking of th great god slayer clutching his nose near a pile of jockstraps. "Lets go."

* * *

SCENE

(1) A second wellspring is a second source of Dracos within a Dragon Bloods body allowing for an emergency power source for magic and strength, however Dracos is more than a dragon bloods magic its basically their soul so finding one with a second wellspring is hard because of the level of trust and care between two people needed to make it work.

(2) A combat level one spell which is used for its practiality high speed teleportation is a noble Sparkle house invention taught to Spike by his wife Margerate. Unlike normal teleportation which take a few seconds both in casting and appearing high speed teleportation allows for instantaneous movement but not without a few brawbacks one is the flash of light that usually appears before you do which can tell someone where you're going to be and lets a fast enough opponent block or counter attack.

(3) the gun is a Smith and Wesson Model 460XVR Bone Collector.

(4) One of Spike's four swords and the only one currently still in his possession, this is Spike's Ninjato, this sword has drowned in the blood of dozens of gods giving it a host of powers Spike has yet to use. The three other swords are a Katana a two handed Longsword and an Arming sword.

(5) basically a devil arm from Devil May Cry, but it has two forms one is just like a devil arm where its its own weapon or you can fuse it with an already existing weapon to increase that weapons power and give it sentience and new abilities.

(6) the invocation phase for this type of magic usually used to punish criminals when no form of corporal punishment, even execution, is considered good enough. Only the most morally incorruptable are allowed to learn the spell and being a prince Spike knows it

(7) basically if they tell anyone about luna and spike by accident or on purpose in any way, if they attack him, if they attack someone he knows, or if they try anything to take action with the intention of harming him, they lose their free will and become his slaves. Not just them but everyone whom it's cast on that includes Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Spike is hoping that Celestia isn't willing to involve others in her vendetta against him and the possiblity of damning not only herself but six other people to servitude, despite how dissolute she is he's hoping to draw a line even she won't cross.

(8) the Basis of Nightmare, Creature blood symbiosis, Luna feeds Yao Lang her magical energy while Yao Lang lends the strength gained from feeding to add power to Luna's own, its one of the only two ways gods grow stronger.

(9) Gods are born with a certain level of power and a certain number of abilities and never grow any stronger past that point, in fact their society as a whole is built on that similar to the caste system, if your born weak like Luna you stay weak and you are a second class citizen at best, born strong like Celestia and your royalty.

(10) the god of strength in this setting one of the few kind hearted ones said to have the strength of one hundred dragons, killed by Solaris for his refusal to kill Spike when he was first blinded by Solaris.


	5. Taken

And now we step into the next arc the four swords. You get literally no points for guessing what thats a shout out to. Also i wanted to try a story idea for later, i'll leave a small preview at the end tell me what you think. And as always please review.

* * *

The sound of a whip cracking over flesh invaded the sanctum as Luna stared down at the dragon blood hand cuffed to the bed. "Does it feel good, do you like the pain?" Spike looked at her through the blindfold a lack of sight hardly bothered him but he was aroused painfully so but if he had to be honest it wasn't in a good way. "I asked you a question answer me slave!" The whip hit Spike's chest before shattering. "Dammit!" Luna threw it into the pile with the twenty others that had broken since they started. "I'm sorry this just isnt working." Spike shattered the handcuffs, the strongest ones they had, when he sneezed which also sent Luna flying across the room embedding her in the wall. Spike groaned getting out of the bed to see if she was okay as Luna pulled herself out of the wall.

"I know you wanted to try this for a while but honestly the pain hurts like an itch." Luna grumbled as Spike left thinking of a solution. "He's right you know." Yao Lang appeared out of Luna's shadow. "He was powerful before, now he's to tough." Yao Lang chuckled at the pile of destroyed S&amp;M toys around them. "Never figured you the dominating type, trying to Spike it up?" Luna looked at her oddly. "That was horrid." Yao Lang rolled her eyes it wasn't her fault she wasn't good at jokes they were a thousand years out of practice. Spike came back holding a book and flipping through it, Luna looked over his shoulder looking at the text. "Class three (1) binding seals?" Soike found the spell he was looking for and closed the book. "Nedvolta mo sar ethrea numos!" A surge of purple magic later and Spike stood there with his power sealed, and he was twelve again(2).

"W-what." Spike glanced at the book before sighing, he'd hoped this wouldn't happen. "Looks like i'm to strong for this to work." Spike groaned in disappointment over his failure but Luna's large arms wrapping around him made him feel better. "I still like this form." Her hands traveled meaningfully resting on his crotch for a few seconds. "Its nice to know the monster down here is still powerful." Spike smiled lightly. "Glad you like it." He pulled her into a kiss that got more heated as Yao Lang gushed, she'd forgotten how cute Spike was before his older sexier form overridding it. "Oh crap." Spike pulled away very reluctantly. "As much as i want to and i _really_ want to, i have somewhere i need to be." Spike groaned looking down at the awake monster. "Okay think unsexy thoughts." It took a little while but it worked well enough. So Spike gave her one final chaste kiss before grabbing some of his old clothes and leaving. 'at least these fit again'

Luna watched the door he'd exited out of before huffing, now she was bored and she already missed her cute little god slayer her fantasies danced thinking of her rough ruggid young knight while her cute little guardian looked at her with those sharp unseeing eyes. She didn't know which she liked more maybe she could find a duplication spell that would let her have both! The sound of a throat clearing drew her attention to the bed Yao Lang was their naked as the day they met, her wonderful curves on show for her maiden lover. Luna smiled at the come hither expression and the curl of her finger as she beckoned for her, her little project could wait.

* * *

CMC AND GUEST

* * *

Scootaloo toyed with the dark purple crystal around her neck as they waited in a small clearing for Spike. "So when's this guy gonna show up?" AppleBloom shrugged. "I don know but we only ben waitin a few minuts so you should be patient." Truth be told AppleBloom didn't care how long they had to wait so long as she didn't have to go home and be diciplined by 'her'. Sweetie Belle was giddy with anticipation as they waited for Spike. She still couldn't shake the lightness in her chest as she bounced from heel to heel after the pressure and fear she felt going to school today.

* * *

SWEETIE BELLE.

* * *

Her heart was racing as she held the three gems in her hands and she could feel the sweat on them as she moved towards her friends. "Hey Sweetie whats ya got there?" She sighed turning to Pipsqueak with a nervous expression. They were about the same height with her hair making her a little taller than him, the only reason Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't make fun of her is because they were barely bigger, Pipsqueak got a raw deal coming from a long line of Taurus Bloods yet he was the runt, Sweetie Belle had spoken to him very little over the time she'd been in Ponyville, mostly because their groups didn't mix. A crystal in her hand glowed before turning brown making her look at the vertically challenged boy with surprise. "No way."

* * *

It came to her surprise and relief when Scootaloo and Applebloom ended up being emergent too and luckily no one asked questions when the four started talking to each other more and more, Pipsqueak was cool if a little on the dork side not by his manner of speech but his hobbies being a major comic and cinema nerd who knew everything you could about the movie. Scootaloo admitted despite that he was pretty cool. Spike appeared out the tall grass on the back of his wolf, she'd grown big in this time and the four tensed seeing such a large animal. "Relax." Spike shrugged as he got off and patted her leg making her nod before she went off into the forest to do wolf things, Spike never asked.

"Nice to meet you my name is Spikeaverious Dreyvarten, please just call me Spike." Introductions went well enough and Spike took the time to explain to them why they were here, the changes that would happen, and what they could expect if they went through with it. "So what will we be able to do if we choose this what abilities will we have?" Spike adopted a thinking pose. "Well increased strength, speed, durability, access to an 'element' and dracos energy. If you want i could even take some time to teach you some rank one spells that you can use easily in a pinch." Spike developed an aura of emeral flame around him eyes and hair glowing. "This is the expression of your full dragonic power, an aura of pure energy." It faded and Spike could see then breathing a little easier.

"It'll be a little while before your power fully awakens but when it does theres no turning back, that's why i'm offering you a choice." Spike waited as they got into a circle choosing to focus on the sounds of his wolf Selena's heart beat. He liked that name not simply because she was his ancestor but it just sounded nice. She was creeping up on something, no wait five somethings and circling closer as they ate. Whether she was gonig to kill them and eat them or just steal their food he didn't know but he could hear the quickening pace and feel the small changes in the air like her fur standing on end as she advanced. He could smell the adrenaline wafting of her, she'd positioned herself down wind of them to make sure they couldn't smell her, he could taste the blood thirsty grin on her face (as much as a wolf could have one) as her muscles tensed and she lunged.

She easily lunged across the field and knocked them aside. Spike could fell the slight vibrations beneath his feet despite the distance, he sumised there were still five of them, manticores if the scent was right pretty big but Selena was larger. If he felt the pressure change right they were at their tallest at his teen form shoulders but Selena was larger, he was barely at the top of her belly in teen form. It seemed these Manticore had some level of survival instinct because on growl made them back off and run. "We've decided." Spike focussed back on them opening his eyes unsure of when he closed them. "And we chose it wait to answer you, at least until our power manifest more clearly." Spike smiled lightly and nodded, he could respect that.

"Would you at least care to know your magic 'element'(3) is?" Each nodded, Sweetie Belle had told them about this so the idea of figuring out what their powers held for them was appealing Sweetie Belle went first to show them it was safe when they hesitated to grab Spike's flaming hand.(4) Pipsqueak had two a rarity but not uncommon enough to be weird after all Spike had two, Pipsqueak had earth and feathers. Spike raised an eyebrow feathers was a weird affinity not because it was weak but it didn't really fit usually the affinities had something to do with each other wether they were similar or complete opposites but he for the life of him couldn't find a connection between the two. Maybe Pipsqueak was a mixed breed? He brushed it aside though both their forearms were covered so moderately strong, Scootaloo had two as well air and lightning which made sense she was a griffin blood(5).

Spike didn't bother telling them he could tell apart species by scent because that would be weird. Applebloom was plants which was appropriate if nothing else. Selena bounded into the field having finished her meal and cleaned herself up. "Good to see you girl." Spike rubbed her head as she rubbed against him, it was nice, Spike had found her again after he let her go when she was ready her species lasted a long time and for that Spike was grateful. "Hold on." Spike sniffed the air suddenly tense, he smelled Manticore coming from the trail the four had used to get here. "Not good." Spike took off running.

* * *

DERPY

* * *

She sighed as she dropped her mail bag on the front table and sat on the shabby old couch she'd put up a tough front but her exhaustion had finally gotten to her. 'Why do i even do this?' She tried hard not to think of the grumbling of her stomach as she wished it would go away all the same. "Mommy you're back!" Dinky ran down the rest of the stairs. Derpy hugged her as she jumped up into the couch not willing to let tired body show out. "I love you Dinky." Dinky held her mother tighter. "I know." They sat that way for a while before Derpy got up her rest over, she had more work to do. "How about you go play over your friends house i have to get going." Dinky nodded before getting up and leaving Derpy watched through the window to make sure she made it safely across the street before going up stairs to put on her weather team uniform.

Unknow to Derpy, Dinky snuck back over to the house to grab a shovel and headed for the moutainside near their house she knew money was tight unbelieveably tight her mother worked twice as hard to keep them over the poverty line but i was taking a toal on her. Derpy never noticed the light limp she walked with when her legs were cramped from running here or there or how sour her wings would get from flying but Dinky noticed, she'd always been insightful so after hearing about there being jewels on the mountain and in plentiful supply she decided she'd do something for her mother. With that thought in mind the small girl housted the shovel up before digging it in the dirt, and with a grunt of effort she tossed the earth away. She continued for several minutes sweating and huffing before a clang was heard. Dinky dug desperately though the soft wet dirt before swiping some away, a fire rudy?!

The stone glowed in the new light shined on it and it was the biggest she'd ever seen, it mist have been worth a fortune! She quickly went to work clearing out the dirt and a few minutes later she was holding the giant gem in her hands. Her cry of elation was drowned out by the growl of something large. Dinky turned to see five large manitcore glaring at her hungrily. Dinky baxked away in fear and they took one step closer. She gulped and they lunged at once her eyes widening in fear, she screamed.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Spike made it through the forest and out to Ponyville quickly leaping and ducking over any obstacle that he could unfortunately he was detained in the middle of town by the asshats that tried to attack him before, Spike briefly mused it had only been three days and yet they'd seem to have forgotten what happened the first time they tried this, bigotry was hardly good for your intelligence but this was hardly something people should forget. "Where do you think you're going freak!" Spike didn't have time for this so he grabbed the man by his belt and turned judo slamming the poor bastard face first into the unforgiving ground. It happened so fast people didn't see Spike move to take out the rest of the little possy sending them all flying away for several feet. "Anyone else want some?" Then a scream was heard and Spike was gone.

* * *

RAINBOW DASH

* * *

She smiled lightly at everyone as thet cleared out the final portion of the sky, Derpy was working extra hard today and they finished with a half hour to spare. A scream tore though the air making everyone turn to the source to see a small child and five shaped in the process of converging on her. "DINKY!" Derpy shot down as fast as she cpuld several of her coworkers doing the same as Rainbow sprung into action but even she wasn't sure she'd make it in time. A green blur got to Dinky first and disappeared as the five shapes that she could now see were a group of Manticore slashed at the ground she'd occupied. It shot past Derpy really fast before turning back and landing on the ground in a burst of light revealing that dragon blood from two days ago who showed up in Celestia's throne room.

The air around him steamed as he looked at the five Manticore which were now more than a little wary. "Mommy!" Derpy looked at her arms shocked to see Dinky securely wrapped in them. The two hugged happily.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

He was going to do it, he was going to kill them. Spie was angry so very angry at the Manticore for almost hurting a child. He knew it was hardly fair to accuse them of being cruel, animals carnivorous ones especially never behaved in a way sapient creature deem moral very few were smart enough to grasp the concept and even fewer could act in such capacity to make moral decisions Selena's race, Minotaurs, and a few other species being the exception rather than the rule. That didn't stop the feeling of parental rage that weld up inside him at how they tried to hurt that Unicorn blood. Spike roared in rage before charging the first one the leader uppercutting it in the neck feeling his fist rip through it's throat until he grasped its spinal cord. The thing didn't even make a choking sound before Spike shattered the bones and the nerve column it defended killing it instantly.

Spike yanked his hand out swiping away the blood as he drew Nullru, the next to his left charged him a claw aimed at his head which missed as he ducked but felt a slight graze against his shoulder. They weren't normal Manticore if they'd managed to scratch him Spike held his sword in a reverse grip before bringing it down like on the manticore's forehead stabbing it right throught the brain and jerked his hand forward then back completely bisecting it. The three remaining circled him warily the one to his back left charging as Spike turned lifting his right leg up above his head before it slammed back down cratering the ground around him for several meters.

The Maticores headless body fell to the ground Spike's downward blow obliterating it on contact. The last two Spike was tired of looking at so he took a deep breath and exhaled a blast of sheer cold that froze them solid. "You can come down now!" Several wary and scared pegasus bloods slowly fluttered down eyeing Spike fearfully as he inspected his jacket, the small thin line that had opened was proof they'd actually gotten him the slight blood further enforcing the belief, definitely not normal Manticore. He shrugged as light began to pool at a point between the five bodies and before him stood a proud soul. Spike looked at it surprised that explains why they could scratch him.(6) Spike walked a past it picking it up as an afterthought and grabbed the fire ruby Dinky had dropped.

Spike walked over to Derpy who was frozen confusion and fear written on her face, Spike didn't blame her for that, and gripped Dinky tighter. Spike handed Dinky the fire ruby before patting her on the head goodnaturedly. "Pardon me but you seemed to have dropped this." That was all Derpy needed to feel her fear vanish as relief and gratitude took hold. She hugged him tears of happiness and relief on her face. "Thank you thank you!" Spike smiled patting her back reassuringly. "Its alright i just did what was right, i dont expect a reward for basic decency." Derpy didn't look convinced at that and whispered something in his ear.

Spike would take it to his grave but he actually faintly blushed at the rhings she said she'd do to thank him, he was hardly tempted sex was at best a tertiary concern but the silent pleading look made him cave. "Alright i'll be by around seven." He rolled his shoulders before looking at the proud soul in his hands handing it to Dinky. "Keep that handy okay?" She nodded excitedly hugging her mother tightly. Spike smiled before waving them goodbye and disappeared in a burst of speed as the manticore burst into flame being completely obliterated leaving no signs of slaughter other than the crater he'd made. "Is he gonna be my new daddy?" Derpy laughed as others looked at her shocked. "Hopefully."

Spike giggled having heard what Dinky said, he wasn't sure how he felt about that but he wasn't against it, but now he had to talk to Luna.

* * *

Spike looked owlishly at Luna as he sat on the bed, when he got back he'd told her straight out what had happened and to his utter shock she'd wholely agreed. Spike had six wives he knew a trap when he heard one but this was either one beyond his ability to detect which call him arrogant but he doubted it Luna was smart but even with Yao Lang they were only two women Margret and his other wives could cook up ones that blindsided him on his best days though they were always minor things, they really like to mess with him. However Luna sounded generally okay with it which call it weird but Spike figured she wasn't to enthusiastic about him sleeping with anither woman. The look Yao Lang was giving him said that clearly wasn't the case.

"Okay why are you, okay with this?" Luna shrugged. "You said it yourself you come from a culture were polygamy is allowed and encouraged, as long as all parties agree that is, beside you didn't need to tell me anything but you come here and you tell me the truth straight out, most men wouldn't have the balls but you do, i makes me think i can trust you not to abuse the faith i put in you." Spike looked at her shocked. "When have i ever done anything to make you doubt me?" Luna jabbed her finger lightly into his chest. "See its that right there that makes me trust you." Spike looked at her confused but sighed he had somewhere to be so no point in putting it off.

* * *

Spike stood outside Derpy's house nervous but he didn't let that stop him, though he wondered if Dinky was still up. "He's here!" That answered that question, Spike opened the door and looked around distastefully. The outside was well kept but the inside was falling apart. "No nice to see you." Spike turned to see Derpy sitting at what he guessed was the dinner table the spread before him was modest but nice so he sat down at the table while Derpy looked at him. Dinky sat in the chair between the two and Spike smiled. So far this was nice, but how would things go from here? Spike dug into the first course as casual conversation got started, simple things like where he was from what he did, things like that mostly simple things, a few harder to talk about questions that he had to choose his wording on but it was nice. "Dinky time for bed. Spike and i have 'adult' things to discuss." Dinky groaned before getting up and hugging Spike. "Goodnight little one." Spike patted her on the head before she headed up stairs.

"I'll listen out for her." Spike hummed as he listened to Dinky's heart beat feeling it slow down as her body became more relaxed. "She's asleep." Derpy crossed the table so fadt Spike briefly entertained the thought she teleported. "Good." Derpy straddled him pressing her body against his. "I don't think you have to do this." Derpy wiggled against him. "But i want to, Dinky is my world, if she'd have died i would've killed myself." Spike twitched knowing he'd almost gone down that road a few times. "But you showed up you saved her, you saved my world." Spike groaned pulling her away. "Listen i can't believe i'm saying this but this is going to fast." Derpy looked at him confused. "Look how about we spend more time together than just this, and if you still want to you know then i'll give you my best." Derpy paused to consider it. "Alright."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Spike looked at Luna with a neutral expression. "We didn't have sex if thats what your asking but over all it went really well. I convinced her to take it a little more slowly before we did something like that." Luna raised an eyebrow. "I'd say we did anything but take our relationship slow." Spike raised a finger. "Need i point out we've known each other for five thousand years?" Luna conceded he had a point there. "Anyway i'm tired and i want you in bed with me so come on." Spike dragged Luna to the bed having enough of this day.

* * *

MANE SIX

* * *

"That can't be true!" Rainbow Dash wanted to pull Rarity's hair out and garrote her with it. "For the twentieth fucking time thats what happened!" Twilight seperated them before Rainbow tried anything. "Look Rarity is it so hard to fathom people aren't as evil as we'd like to think, at least he doesn't let children die." Rarity looked at Twilight in shock. "After what he did?! Twilight its unforgivable!" Pinkie Pie looked confused. "What're you talking about?" Twilight quickly changed the subject. "Anyway so your sure he was at Derpy's house?" Rainbow nodded. "He stayed for a while then he left with a small smile on his face." Twilight shrugged. "Derpy's business is her own so we shouldn't intervene." The others nodded but Rarity wasn't so sure.

* * *

As she left Twilights library she couldn't help but think somethnig was wrong, all her life she'd been taught Dragon bloods were beast and ruffians to not be trusted, but Luna trusted him and Twilight was right they didn't really know anything about Dragon bloods. "Sweetie Belle i'm home!" The boutique was quiet to quiet Sweetie Belle usually didn't go to bed this early and she couldn't hear any soft snoring. "Sweetie?" Rarity rushed to her sisters rpom to check on her only to see the door wide open. "Sweetie?" Rarity walked fast concern on her features before she turned on the light and gasped, Sweetie Belle's room was torn apart there was even blood splattered on the wall! Rarity searched around frantically only to find no sign of her sister and came up with nothing. Similar incidents were happening all around town parents leaving there kids alone for a few seconds only to find the place a wreck and their children or siblings missing.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION.

* * *

The man grunted angrily as he hauled the unconscious Sweetie Belle behind him dragging her body behind him on the stone floor. "Little bitch nearly killed me!" He threw her body in with the rest that the others had gathered. "Doesn't matter though." He said to himself. "Soon the boss will have all he needs for the ritual and we can wrestle control from the sun goddess and reign over her kingdom." The man looked on maniacally at the unconscious bodies they rounded up. "DEATH TO THE SUN TYRANT!" Similar rang out as his yell was heard until they were a symphony of insanity echoing through the caverns.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he stepped outside today was the heart beats of several people and the lack there of. Weaker heart beats like children and elderly were in decline while older stronger ones were frantic Spike could also feel most people were gathered in one place as if holding a meeting. If he remebered correctly the place they were was the meeting hall that he'd past on his way to stop those five Manticore near the center of the town. Another was a lack of scent, fresh scent a smell no matter how faint could linger for years and Spike knew this personally his senses having grown sharper and sharper over the years to compensate for his lack of sight, he spent hours on end mantaining them too in order to not rely on his vision to much and he could honestly say he could detect almost anything.

The thing that startled him though is he couldn't detect them AppleBloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, or Dinky they were just gone. They weren't dead or else he'd smell that but they didn't, and couldn't have just teleported away even that would have left a trail and it there was no trail. 'That means someones trying to cover it up.' Spike felt a pull like come one calling his name and after creating a message to Luna he vanished.

* * *

Spike expected a commotion to be going on considering the strange circumstances he'd become aware of the the sheer chaos made the word commotion an understatement. The mayor or who ever was at the podium in the large meeting hall was trying to get everyones attention through the microphone but the slightly aged womans dismay it wasn't working it just continued with everyone trying to talk over everyone else creating a cicophany of noise that he had to muster through. Spike casually walked up to the mayor tapping her shoulder, at first she was surprised to see him put he politely moved her to the side as he waited trying to decipher what some people were saying to get an idea of what this was about.

Spike heard certain thing like children were missing, rooms were destroyed and that no one heard or seen a thing. Having heard enought o piece it together Spike took a deep breath, and ROARED!

The sound hit like a shockwave knocking over people up front and making creature bloods ears bleed Spike ceased his roar and casted a quick healing spell to make sure no one suffered any hearing loss. "Now then would someone please explain whats going on?" At first no one wanted to speak but Big Mackintosh clued him in pretty curtly. "Alright so all the children are missing no one saw or heard anything, there are varying signs of a struggle a few blood splatteres and the rooms that they took place in haven't been touched. Good good, now does anyone have any leads." Silence. "Has anyone investigated the places?" More silence Spike had a swolen vein in his forehead. "Has anyone figured out a motive, how many people had to have been in on this? Has anyone taken any steps towards figuring out what exactly happened?!" Spike twitched in place for a second the air aroubd him becoming wavy and distorted.

"Hang on just one second." Spike snapped his fingers and a giant block of ice appeared behind him he groaned getting away from the podium before leaning against it. "Aww." A hissing sound was heard as Steam began to rise out the ice where Spike's body was touching it soon he began to sink back into it and thirty second later he looked embedded in it. "Okay i'm good." Spike moved out of the ice evaporating it with a burst of fire. "Sorry sometimes when i get frustrated or even a little annoyed by body temperature rises really high. Anyway i'll be right back." Spike got off the elevated stage and left through the door leaving the stunned silent people behind. They'd been scared into submission by Spike's roar but now that he was gone a few finally got their balls back. Spike came back a few minutes later holding a stack of notes and a few people tried to voice their anger and bigotry but Spike only glared which struck them down where they stood.

"Okay i have a note for every crime scene so i'll keep it simple." Spike created a chalk board and began writing a few things. "One, the signs of a struggle vary from room to room but the blood's scent reveal that some of the children managed to fight back and even wound there attackers. Two, this is the work of a large amount of people at least two dozen considering the missing children were all abducted in the same night." Spike looked at everyone noticing their were allot more women than men. "Serious question but is Ponyville a town of lesbians?" Several women looked red faced whether from anger shame or embarrassment Spike didn't know. "Well that answers that question." Spike turned back to the board putting down the last note. "And finally i found this symbol placed on the wall near the rooms which had all had two points of exit or entry either a window or another door."

Spike stared at the symbol for a long time, he knew where he'd seen or more likely felt before, its magical signiture was familiar. "What could anyone need two dozen children for? Some kind of blood ritual?" Spike paused feeling Nullru pulse in his pocket dimension, he pulled the sword out and stared at it for the longest time, he couldn't help but feel this was somehow connected to his sword. "Maybe its not what they could obtain, its what they could unlock." Blood rituals were used for only two things summoning and spell breaking, after all blood was the physical embodiment of life, to a degree. Using children for a ritual was odd but he doubted they were summoning something he couldn't detect a scent trail but he could smell that they were Equestian.(7) Call him racist but their knowledge of magic was hickish at best so it was unlikely if not outright impossible for them to know a thing about that.

That meant they were trying to unseal something, but there were no seals that were public or aquireable knowledge so there was no way it could be something like opening a tear to Naraka, if they knew about that then they'd also know they wouldn't have to go to this much trouble but that meant that they were unsealing a weapon. What weapon could it be though the kidnapping would send Equestria into full alert, as cold and manipulative Cely could be she at least cared about the Equestrian people, most of the time, so it's not like this wouldn't become a nation wide episode. That amd Spike had all the dangerous weapons of the past inside the sactum where no one could get to them, they only weapons that had the power to oppose a nation and Celestia herself in the need arose were- Spike looked down at Nullru, they couldn't be doing that, that would mean that at least one of them wasn't destroyed. He made piece with the fact that he lost those swords during the war but if his hunch was correct they weren't as lost as he thought.

"FUCK!" Spike huffed angrily creating an even bigger ice block low to the ground and felt back onto it like a matress and let the heat vanish. A few minutes later Spike got up looking at everyone. "I know why they took the kids, they're gonna sacrifice them to unseal one of the four swords of Itsubatchoo.(8)" There was an uproar of questions but Spike inhaled sharply causing everyone to stop and cover their ears. "Good now then, thousands of years ago to empires went at war with eachother the dragonic empire and the pantheon. Now since were all adults here i don't need to explain how war works but long story sort the Pantheon lost big time. Now flash over to the other guys the Dragonic empire the guys who won, its no question they could have easily rebuilt bigger better than before, but through all the bloodshed and destruction the last thing they thought the people needed, was a monarchy."

"N-now Itsubatchoo, he wasn't just some run of the mill soldier he was the soldier, he was feared for one good reason he could kill them, the pantheon was arrogant they wrre gods after all he was a mere dragon blood right what did they have to fear right? Well i bet they're rollin in their graves arent they, because low and behold 250,000 years later,where are the gods EXTINCT theres what? Only so many you can count them on one hand and still have fingers to fucking spare. Oh and Itsubatchoo well guess what his swords are soaked in so much ethereal blood they became capable of killing anything even ghost! Yes he could kill dead things think about that!" Spike dropped his head on the podium the stress really getting to him. "I'm sorry its just if this is as bad as i think it is then Dinky's in some real shit and i can't take it." Spike took a few deep breathes. "I've decided, i've gone over eyerthing a hundred times but you know what? I'll go over it all a hundred more! And do you know why?! Because i am gonna find out who did this and i am gonna end them!" Spike stood up straight looking at the crowd, he pointed at the mane 6 and Big Macintosh. "And you seven are coming with me."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES

* * *

(1) Spells are based on the initial difficulty of casting them as well as the practicallity they serve in and out of combat, since most spells were used every day in the dragonic empire a ranking and class system was created. Spells are also ranked by classes which are four different categories. Class one spells are for offenses like shooting a fireball or calling down lightning, class 2 are illusion or concealment spells, in chapter two this is what Spike means when he saids class two illusion spell thats what he means. Class three and binding and sealing meant to stop an opponent from moving, disabling their access to their powers or sealing away their strength. Finally class four are curses.

Rank 1 Spells are easy to cast but difficult to make usefull in a full combat situation. Most novice and apperentice level magic is Rank 1 because its easy to cast but difficult to master but in terms of practicality in combat they're the best to use.

Ranks go both ways in terms of usability, rank five spells are the most powerful but take the longest to cast and are the most difficult to use especially when fighting in groups. Rank ones are the easiest to use and tweek but the hardest to master fully and have several drawbacks if the user isn't careful.

(2) Because Spike's power is so great sealing it away in any amount would still leave him very powerful so instead of sealing his power it put him back in his pregrowth body limiting how much of his full power he can freely use without overburdening himself.

(3) Dragon bloods are born with one or two affinities for certain magics they can use with as much ease as walking through a field or standing up it ranges to the simple water fire earth air, to the complex like darkness magma space and even ice though the last is only inherent to Selena and her bloodline. Dual affinities tend to be equal in power and moderate in strength.

(4) A spell used to test emergents this spell allow a person to see their 'element' and the more of it there is when tested the greater their initial power. If it covers the hands its weak the fore arm is moderatly strong and the entirety of the arms indicates incredible power.

(5) for the sake of a little diversity i decided fo change the creature blood species around a little bit

Sweetie Belle is a gorgon blood, Scootaloo is a griffin blood, AppleBloom is still a stalion blood but Pipsqueak is a Taurus/griffin blood mix.

(6) Since they are supernatural in their own right proud souls are capable of harming nearly anything supernatural or otherwise even if only just a tiny bit like giving Spike a paper cut.

(7) yes Spike can tell peoples regional home by their scent i did my research and trust me when i say certain smells can last a very long time. It all depends on how reactive the scent particles are IE how fast do the scent particles spead out from the source, a fart while nasty smelling will vanish quickly but whiskey can be left out over night in open air and still have a smell if very faint, now remember Spike's senses are immensely sharper than a humans so even the tiniest trace possible can be detected by him. The way he tells where poeple are from is by the scents they have on them. Not just their scent itself but the thing they interact with like the plants and animals not to mention they're food and water. Even though their the same plant a potato from Idaho taste different than a potato from Ireland simply because of the soil used, the minerals in the soil itself, and things like the climate and amount of water can also change the taste. Its like math for Spike math itself isnt hard but the procedures are however once you figure out how everything works it just going through the motions.

(8) pronounced it-sue-bot-choo it means ten thousand claws, or godslayer.

* * *

PREVIEW

* * *

The first thing i noticed was that i couldn't move the next was tha i was small i didn't know how i knew that but i did soon my eyelids no matter how heavy were finally opened and i looked up to see a face that filled me with dread. Her pale regal face those purple eyes the golden crown, the multicolored hair flowing in a non existant breeze, it was the sun goddess Celestia i felt such rage fill me at the sight of her, the butcherer of my people.

i released a cry of rage but all that came out was the while of a baby i called my power but nothing happened, i was so scared but so ready to attack her as she- held me in her hands? She coowed lightly and i felt myself soothed and comforted by it. I hated her but right now i was so tired. "Shhh its okay, the monster can't hurt you anymore." I wiggled in confusion before i noticed out of the corner of my eyes there lay my mother burned to a krisp the last remnants of her power the only way to tell it was her.

i had no doubt what had happened even as i wished to reject the thought from my mind, from reality itself, i was a baby again. My mother had saved me from the sun goddess by turning me into a baby. It made sense half demons had no demonic power when they were first born so right now Celestia had no reason to kill me, not yet. I knew my power would return to me soon and the instant it did i would have to hide it or i would die.

* * *

As i looked down at the body of the demon that had invaded the castle i held no sympathy for him. He'd invaded the castle looking for a quick meal and sought to make one out of me, it was one of the trade offs to being half demon you could sense a demon no matter where they were but the reverse was sometimes true. "Well done." I was unashamed of the completely unmanly yelp. "You seem to be taking your training seriously." I turned to my 'mother' hiding the fear and distaste i held for her, she'd dare have me call her that after all she'd done but i didn't act out in fear of her wrath, i wasn't strong enough to defend myself from her, not yet. She patted by head and i tensed feeling her energy run through me.

I entertained the thought that she would kill me here but i only felt my broken arm healing and knitting back together, i'd hardly noticed it when we fought, adrinaline had that effect on people, i was still eyes closed in fear as she worked, i thought she'd found me out somehow even though i made sure to use none of my demonic power to fight it it was hardly worth it and i couldn't risk her knowing. But then her hand pulled away and she took the sword from my hand. "This blade is it the demons?" I looked away nervously finding the broken remnants of my sword very intresting, i new for a fact no ordinary wrapon could hurt a demon but i had to seem clueless to stay alive. "Yes none of my weapons could hurt it so i took his." Her hand touched my face in a way that hardly seemed platonic the way she looked at me before she caught herself but it was strange.

i dared not bring it up, her touches made me feel unclean like those mans hands did. "You did good." Those word almost made me try to strangle her, they were the same as 'his' words when he took my innocence and my pacifistic nature away, he ruined my taste in men. More about that later though.

* * *

I growled as i felt the bones in my arms knit back together from where her blows had cracked them i took my sword from my mouth as my face burned, she'd tried to roast me alive when by back was turned when i was going to walk away , when i showed her mercy! Somehow she had the audacity to look hurt and betrayed! "How could you? After all i did for you! This is how you repay me, you've betrayed me in the worst way possible!" Her anger ignited mine the burns on my face and body seemed like ice right now. "I betrayed you?! You attacked my city, killed all my friends, murdered my mother in cold blood, drove my race to the brink of extinction! You held me under your thumb using and manipulating me to be your pawn and i a betrayed you!? You speak as if you are benevolent but all you are is a self righteous bitch who hates my kind simply because we exist! I was only a baby and if i had the tiniest bit of demonic power you'd have killed me like the others! So who betrayed whom?!"

She didn't have an answer for that but she called up more of her magic to fight as i gripped my sword tighter. I knew what i had to do, i had to kill the sun goddess.

* * *

SCENE

so tell me do you like the preview or did it just not do it for you? As always please review.

also if your wondering what celestia looked like theres a link in my bio.


	6. Found

Onto the next part i know i introduced Spike as having an ability to view the 'history' of a place but why didn't he use it? Well that will be explained in thos chapter as well as what ever Dragonite metal is.

* * *

Spike led his new posey out the meeting room glancing at them, of all the people in the town they were the only novices among them at least they tried to fight. Sure they didn't really know how to fight but he could change that teach them what their ancestors knew if only a little. "Why should we work for you?" Rarity was it? Or was it drama queen either way it was obvious who was the most vocal with their contempt, the others were relatively quiet but that was okay with him. "Im sorry but who's helping whom right now because i believe a certain sister is in danger." Rarity shut up looking away. "Look i know you hate me, not because of who i am or what i've done but because of what i am but let me ask you this, would you hate your sister if she were a dragon blood?" Rarity looked st him like he was stupid.

"Of course not you uncouth imbucile just because she was born different doesn't mean she's evil, though i'd find some way to help her hide it." Spike turned and slapped her hard across the face. The sharp angry glare on his face made it clear that was the wrong answer Spike briskly turned and began walking away. "Wait!" Twilight ran after him while Big Macintosh deconstructed Spike's question he had a feeling he was asking more than just her. "You failed." Rarity was holdong her cheek in shock looking at the large male. "Why would you say that?" Rarity looked at him confused not noticing Rainbow Dash run after Twilight. ''Me!? He's such a brute thats no way to treat a lady." Spike's voice cut through the air. "You're right it isn't but luckily there aren't any here!" Big Mac chuckled at the good comeback before turning back to Rarity.

"He tested you wanted to know if you really cared about your sister to him is obvious you don't." Rarity looked at him affronted. "Of course i care about my sister!" Big Mac stared at her for the longest time. "Then why did you say she needed to hide being a Dragon Blood? You want her to hide what she is just because of the fact, if you really cared it wouldn't matter if she was a dragon blood you'd accept her but Spike saw right through your answer. You wouldn't hide her for her sake you'd do it for yours." Big Mac ran after the three as Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie pie stayed there. "I dont get what ma brother was sayin but dont worry Rarity he tries that again we'll put him in line!" Rarity didn't hear her still focussing on what Big Mac said. Was he right?

Spike grumbled waiting for Twilight to catch up. "What?" Twilight dropped to her knees head nearly slamming into the ground. "Please help us!" Spike admitted to being shocked by thos but kept a neutral face. "And why should i, your friends have treated me with nothing but hostility and scorn despite how you have wronged me and now even when we are trying to save children they still can't be the slightest bit more amicable." Spike admitted he'd save them anyway but only to himself. "Please, i dont know what to do, everything thats happened in the past few days has challenged all i know! Seeing the princess like that so cold and unfeeling seeing you in the right and rightfully angry for all thats happened. I was always told dragon bloods were evil but all you've done is prove that isn't true." Spike sighed a little happy, he'd had a feeling that maybe just maybe things weren't so bad after all.

"Alright get up, i'll help you." Twilight raised her head from the ground and looked at him about to say something when Spike cut her off. "But only you, your other friends will stay here. Its obvious they dont trust me to stand within five feet of them." Twilight nodded as Rainbow and Big Mac finally caught up. "Put these on." Spike materialized three wristbands and some blindfolds." Okay but if you try anything funny mister i'll put the hurt on you!" Spike actually smiled at Rainbow Dash. "Good luck with that." After securing them Spike grabbed all three and disappeared in a burst of speed.

* * *

SACTUM

* * *

Spike laughed as they tried to keep from puking he handed Big Mac a bag which he then emptied his breakfast into but Rainbow Dash and Twilight seemed to hold it in well enough. "Well come on." Spike led them in and laughed as he heard their jaws hit the ground. "Stay there i'll be back." Spike disappeared not that they noticed the sactum was like a massive domed city spread into districts. The north was the residential districts where people and animals would be housed, to the south where they were was the entrance way covered in sprawling nature fron trees to flowers and it spread out for miles. West seemed to be an armory and training facilities while to the east seemed the most conflicting, while otherparts were bring and clear the east was a massive castle of night with only stars out to show it. "Visitors!"

Yao Lang appeared out the ground smiling though when she saw who it was her smile dropped and she glared at the two. "I understand the male but why would he bring you two here?" Her voice held some vemon to it but her gaze softened when Spike reappeared with a measuring tape and a clip board. "Strip." The three flushed red as Yao Lang grinned. "Thats not what i mean and you know it." The nightmare groaned before looking at him with a sense of betrayal. "Kids have gone missing and i think it has to do with one of my swords." Yao Lang stood shocked before nodding leaving to go talk to luna most likely while Spike got them to hesitantly strip. "If it helps i could litterally do this with my eyes clothes plus you literally dont have anything i haven't seen before." Spie disappeared and reappeared scribling furiously on the clipboard. "Alright keep your clothes off and i'll be right back."

The three stood there awkwardly trying hard not to look at each other, Twilight blushed when she got a glance at big macintosh's chest, the only boy she'd ever seen undressed was her brother and this was killing her. She stealthily tried to take another peak only to come face to face with Spike. "Naughty naughty Twilight." Her scream of surprise was funny and cute to him he couldn't help the unmanly giggle that came out. "Here." A floating sphere about the size of an extra large baseball floated in front of her it had a primarity rubber texture with a few silver metal designs to cover it. Twilight touched it and it exploded like a launched net completely covering everything but her head while the metal parts twisted around her. It covered her from her neck to her feet before the metal began setting forming armor around her chest, forearms, hands shins and feet. It was smooth but with a noticable bulge like a plate armor chestplate but much thicker coming nearly an inch outward.

The metal on her forearms was much thinner but felt just as solid with the silver of the gloves only covering the back of her hands leaving her fingers bare. She clenched her fist and saw the metal move to cover the tops of her fingers and flat tipped spikes grew out of it. Purple runes lit up on her forearms and shins confusing her deeply. "The armor your wearing is a Dragonic armor that was in development during the war. This armor was made to combat god level opponents but was never fully implemented because of the lack of efficiency in its design. Few people in the noble houses could weild it let alone a common foot soldier so the idea was scrapped before the problem could be worked around, doesn't help that we lost so many scientist during the war. However i've had allot of time to my self some of which i used to tinker with the design and so wolla."

Spike tapped on two hexagons on her back that like her chest plate, they stood four inches wide and an inch out of the rubber underarmor approximately where her shoulder blades were, they slanted in on themselves like a mountain with the peak cut off.. "This here is a special runic piece container thats seperate from the suit." The two opened up at Spikes touch and he pulled out to wood like hexagon tablets one purple on white. "These beauties are rune tablets that when put in the suits ports give it sorts of enhancements the purple one is impact magic while the white one is a barrier rune." Spike put them back in before clenching Twilight's fists making them light up again. "Impact magic created a shockwave at the point of impact the more power in your punches the more powerful the shockwave."

Twilight nodded as she looked over to Rainbow Dash, hers was the same but her under armor seemed smoother, no not smoother, more aerodynamic. It also was the same colors as a Wonderbolts outfit. The armors design with the exception of a metal belt was almost exactly the same except for the rune table ports being on her hips. Instead on her back she had two metal circles where her wings were and she tried to let them out. They came out easy but instead of cyan blue feathers hers came out silver and metalic. "To protect them during combat. I'm expecting a fight." Rainbow nodded clenching her fist and making electricity crackle. "Awesome!" Big Mac's armor was the most different with a red underarmor the same color as an apple, the armor on his feet shaped more like work boots than knight shoes and additional armor covering his shoulders neck and the sides of his chest along with plates coveing the space under his armpits all the way down to his ankles. Unlike the silver armor of Twilight and Rainbow Dash his was a leathery color the two rune slots being on his sides just above his waist.

"The helmets are unfortunately a work in progress i'm still trying to include a bunch of stuff to help in combat like a reader to show where damage has been taken and vision modes but for now these have to do. I need to talk to Luna about something but i'll be back soon to train you in the use of your new toys." Spike motioned for them to head to the west part of the sactum before heading east into Luna's domain.

* * *

Most women would complain about a moving in with a guy and only getting a fourth of the space but given how big the sactum was Luna hardly minded. Spike had to be honest he liked what she'd done with the place, several growing flowers that didn't need a bunch of light the artificial moon being enough, Spike admitted he still liked his idea about making it an actual moon better, but to each their own. The ceiling was Luna's canvas where she made practice pictures of constellations that she hoped to put into the sky soon. Spike liked the one with the image of the previous moon goddess in the sky a tribute to her and Cely's mother, next to it a picture of Hecitonquires as he could best describe him before he lost his sight. Spike had actually grown to like the god of strength he was like the very few others that didn't approve of the war but had to fight anyway just like Hanaturo or Discord.

Alas Solaris had made it his mission to track down and kill all 'traitors' to his glorious cause. If there was anything Spike truly hated about most gods it was their casual arrogance that made them believe what they wanted and only what they wanted. Cely had it big time despite being a very young god by comparison to him or her parents but no where nearly as bad. She still refused to listen to others or to believe anything but what she assumed to be true but he was willing to argue that she was simply blinded by hatred, there was still some good in her some line was wouldn't cross, at least he hoped so. The castle was easy to get into just push open the door and bam throne room. There sat Luna a pensive look on her face that softened when she saw him but was still firm. "I need your help." Luna looked at him coyly. "The great god slayer needs of me to what do we owe this great honor?"

Spike twitched in annoyance, she was really doing this? Oh well at least she wasn't making an impotance joke, yet. "I tried using psychometry(1) to so it but the places are covered in fine metallic powder almost to small to see for even me. I dont think i need to tell you the one substance that can do that." Luna's beautiful face shifted into a sneer that Spike thought was kinda cute but soon it was baxk into a regal mask. "So it seems are you hoping i could use my magic to clear it?" Spike shrugged. "Well that and i was kinda hoping you'd come along, we hardly do anything outside of sex, not that that isn't really fucking great but i miss the time we could spend without our hands all over eachother." Luna smiled sincerly it was good to know that Spike like more than her body, she doubted he only liked her apperance he was blind most of his life hardly someone like him would care for appearence. "Very well." Luna got off her throne and walked over hugging him briefly.

"hehehe." Spike twitched as Yao Lang appeared out Luna's shadow he knew what was coming. "Oh poor baby having trouble getting it to work like it used to, its okay Spike even if you are having performance issues Luna and i still love you." A bullet whipped by her head Spike's finger twitching to pull the trigger again. "Say it again i dare you." Luna pulled on both their ears, neither could be hurt so easily but the humored her. "No antagonizing him and you no shooting in the castle." Spike looked at her blankly putting the gun up to Yao Lang's head. "You heard her, out."

* * *

The sound of gunfire scared the crap out of them making them crouch down and put there hands over their heads as Spike chased after Yao Lang. "It seems like your shooting blanks, you know they have little blue pills to help with that!" A bullet hit between her legs and actually scrapped against her clit making her shutter in fear and arousal. In the back of her mind she was happy she wasn't born male as a bead of sweat ran down her face. Spike looked at her smugly having proven his point. "I win." Spike walked over to the three smiling before getting into a fighting stance. "Lets see what you can do."

* * *

Spike pondered the familiarity of the situation as the five people on the ground groaned collectively. "What the hell!? When did you get here Luna?!" The moon goddess slowly pushing herself off the ground and the Luna sized crater in it. "I came to tell you i cleared most of the dragonite metal from a single sight, not nearly as productive but it should let your power work now." Spike put his hand on Luna's shoulder smiling softly looking inot her eyes. "Thank you, i don't say this enough but i am well and truely grateful." Spike kissed her cheek leaving her stunned for a second before looking away. "No problem." Spike smiled before sending her off with Yao Lang to get ready as he helped the three up. "I'm confused about something, why haven't i seen any of you use your magic?" The three looked at him confused. "I thought only unicorns like egghead could use magic." Spike groaned putting his hands on his face, jist when he thought Cely hadn't screwed over anyone else. "No that's not the case. All manner of creature bloods have the blood of one supernatural creature or another running through their veins thats why were called creature bloods."

"Your inner magic is a pool of power that allows you to possess abilities you do.(2) Most magical power is passive in use like a stallion bloods enhanced strength and endurance or a pegasus bloods ability to stand on clouds. For a few however they also have active powers for Unicorn bloods their magic, for dragon bloods Dracos. However these active powers can be unlocked in creature bloods. Has this really fallen so far out of practice you don't even know what it is?" Spike stretched before asking them to stand up. "Since its obvious you dont know what it is that means it isn't unlocked so brace yourselves." Spike began chanting under his breath. "Darkness beyond Twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, power your own sits for the taking and even still it grows, i unleash this and empower what is true for even when you meet your end even then it will protect you."(3) it wasnt some vibrant display just a slight glow that faded in a second. Rainbow dash clenched her fist and lightning coursed out much larger than the few sparks before.

Big Mac reached out and from the ground rose a large war axe (4) with a wooden handle and an odsidian edge. "Looks like it worked, so lets get to training."

* * *

The sactums ability to warp time at Spike's leisure even when outside it and in different areas of the place was truly a blessing. With it Spike was able to at least partly train them in the ways of combat, they were no warriors of legend but they would hold there own if it came to it, which it usually did. Spike opted to go without the armor as the more powerful models were still in the testing phase but he needed to be ready he was wearing heavy duty pants with belts for holding tons of special weapons from throwing knives to bombs and Batarangs.(5) He put on his coat for weather and spacial magic connected to the sanctum his Jackal and bone collector in his pockets with Nullru stapped on his back. Spike walked out his room and smiled at his three companions for the trip. "Lets go."

* * *

The trail they were following was pretty remote but Spike kept the specter of the cloaked man in sight at all times. Twilight was the weakest link in ther formation being the most physically inept at least compared to Big Mac and Rainbow dash, turns out hard manual labor and intensive physical conditioning were good for ones endurance, WHO KNEW! Luna was using Yao Lang to hide in his shadow as they moved and so far they were making great time. Now that Spike could use his senses he approximated they were about two days away from his place of origin though Spike was worried, it would take Twilight three days of constant walking to get to where he'd come from and yet he'd gotten to ponyville and back in one night. 'He's definitely no ordinary creature blood, maybe a vampire.' Spike yawned seeing it was getting pretty late, they'd been moving fast and long. "Alright we'll sleep here." Everyone dropped and sighed Luna appearing out of Spike's shadow. "May i ask you something?"

Spike inclined his head looking at her as Big Mac chopped down an old dead tree, Rainbow Dash experimented with her lightning, and Twilight was reading a book Spike let her take from the sactum. "Why did you bring them?" Spike chuckled at their slight twitches forcing themselves to not react but Spike noticed. "If this goes as far as i think it does they'll be needed, i think if it really is Fullru then who evers gonna use it is gonna have to be stopped ASAP, which may mean leaving the kids behind, even if i'm wrong something will force us away and if we get seperated from them for even a second it could be bad." Luna looked at him seriously. "You expect something to go wrong, because something always does." Spike nodded. "Worst comes to worst these three can protect them, i haven't trained them long but i know they can do it." Long was relative but Spike knew barely any time had passed since they left it was only night time after all.

The sound of chopping stopped and Big Mac set the remains of the tree down in a neat stack of longs and kindling before the earth shook slightly. Several stone seats and a fire ring all made of rocks popped up and settled Spike helped start the fire and made sure to stoke it. He created a small knife and put on goggles before beginning to carve on a block of wood from the log pile slicing it into several smaller cubes, about the size of dice earlier. Runic designs became apperant as he worked on it Twilight peaking over hos shoulder. "What're those?" Spike smiled tossing a finished cube at a rock the runic design hit it and was gone in a flash of light. "Teleporting runes, like i said something bad is going to happen so i began to think about how we're gonna get them back, making them take the trips a bad idea i don't think they could make it. So i made these, they'll teleport them straight to Cely's palace. The sactum is out of the question because the defenses would confuse them for intruders and there's to much dangerous stuff in there."

Twilight wondered why Celestia's castle but then again Canterlot wasn't far from everywhere else in Equestria. "Besides she's the supreme power right so why wouldn't she help, even of she does hate me." Twilight looked at him nervously fidgeting as he worked and set them down in a pile, this continued for several minutes as everyone did various things, Yao Lang went off somewhere most likely to do something for Luna while Spike worked. Spike put down the final cube before turning to look at Twilight would'd stayed rooted at the spot. "You want to know why right?" Twilight looked away guiltily. "Truth is, i killed her, their father Solaris, the kingdown were at war i killed allot of people some of them gods some not but it doesn't matter Celestia hates me because to her Solaris was the perfect father a man of pure good Luna will tell you thats not the case." Spike took another log and made more cubes.

"The whole war started because of a match between me and him, it was supposed to be for fun but, when i started to win the match, Solaris took out a dagger covered in gorgon venom and slashed out my eyes." Spike twitched making him mess up the rune, he sighed before carving up the other ones on the cube and throwing it into the fire. "The knigdoms tried to levy for peace but that didn't happen and well you know the rest." Twilight nodded one word explained it all, war, war and then ruin. "So what do we do when we find them? Find the people who did this?" Spike looked at her seriously. "Take them down hard."

* * *

A few days of hiking later and they found the end of the cloaks trail an old mine. "Thos was a gold mine several years ago." Spike looked at Luna. "Before i was sent away." They made an oh face at her clarification. "But it was shut down when raiders attacked and killed all the workers even after they were driven out no one wanted to be here to much bad juujuu." Spike snorted to clear his nose, he took a deep breath of the place and almost puked. "Blood rot decay all fresh, we should prepare ourselves, we might be to late." Spike looked to Big Mac. "Just like i taught you okay we'll both check." They both found a bare patch of earth and focused one through enhanced senses the other through the earth. Each felt the vibrations and movements trying to differentiate who from who.

* * *

INSIDE THE MINE

* * *

Inside a guard with several men to back him up opened the one of the cells to the dungeon making all their captives pause. "Take this one." A guard grabbed a teenage griffin blood and took her away. She tried to struggle knowing what they'd do to her but she was thrown to the ground and stomped until she stopped moving, they weren't tolerating resistance. She struggled to whimper through her broken jaw as they dragged her by her twisted broken arm with bone sticking out of it. She was pulled into a large room and pulled up the stairs onto some large alter covered in fresh blood, she'd guessed their previous victim. A man in a robe that covered his whole body motioned for them to lay her there and they did tying her down at the alter. "In blood we are born in blood we are undone and by blood you are unleashed!" He raise a katana into the air and brought it down intenyt to decapitate her but then the blade just stopped.

"Why do you betray me now of all times!" The man grunted in effort as the sword refused to budge even when he let go of it it stood suspended in the air. Power pulsed outward and Spike felt it. He stood up outside the mine before rushing forward leaving the other behind. "We need to get in there now!" Spike was gone to fast for them to argue.

* * *

DINKY

* * *

A guard grabbed her dragging her out her cell even as the other kids tried to hold onto her. "Let go you little shits!" He kick Pipsqueak in the stomach making him cough up blood and lose his grip on Dinky, he growled feeling rage build up inside him and glared at the guard. The guard paused ignoring the kid stuggling in his grip as Pipsqueak got up muscles flexing and bulging teeth bare and sharp and eyes glowing red with all but the pupil which remained its own brown color. A sword flashed by and the guard fell over dead his head rolling inside the cell shocking Pipsqueak out of Dragon rage, Spike kicked the head away and pulled Dinky free of the corpses grip after he put his sword away. Dinky happily hugged him in relief even though he was covered in the blood of his victims drenched from head to toe with only his eyes and some of his hair untouched.

Spike lightly hugged her as he looked over everyone, there were more than kids here some adults and several teens chief among the people in the large cell. Spike examined each one seeing while not in prime condition most were relatively unharmed and in decent shape at least able to move under their own power. "Come on were getting out of here." Spike ushered as many as he could towards the exits helping carry anyone injured or in bad shape, as he came out the mine holding the last person his hearing caught the sound of some one deeper in. He gently placed the elderly man on the ground as Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Big Mac stood around the quickly growing group in a protective circle. "Here." Spike handed Luna who was healing people as fast as she could a bag full of the teleportation runes. "Send them out of here as soon as able, I'm going in to check for more people!"

Spike came arcoss a room he hadn't ventured into yet and opened it seeing a large room and an alter. "Hey!" Spike slipped past the two charging guards cutting them in half as he passed before going over to the woman tied to the alter. She tried to samy something but Spike shushed her as he fixed a few of her wounds. "Don't worry we're gonna get you somewhere safe." Spike picked her up bridal style before heading down the steps and hearing a chuckle. "Your to late." Spike glared at the dying man on the ground. "Oh yeah?" The man coughed smiling at him. "The power of the godslayers blade has awakened, our leader is on his way now to fulfill our ambition." What that man said with his dying breath filled Spike with dread. "Dead to the sun tyrant."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

woo was this a doozy now to do a little work on Kunoichi gamer.

(1) While more accurate Spike's power is more alike History of the World in the sense that it lets him see all events an object has 'witnessed' even if its form is different on a physical level. Take for example a mirror or anything made of glass really. Not only can Spike see everything the glass was involed with but also everything thats ever happened to it even when it was just sand on a beach or when it was a rock. Basically he can see the history of things from the moment they started existing to where they are now. He uses this on multiple objects to reconstuct a scene from the objects 'memories'.

(2) All magical creatures have this wether active or not. Even ones from Naraka.

(3) Spike is invoking both death and life to summon forth their magical power for these two things are constants in duality to most people so doing so literally awakens a persons power so that they will have it til the day they die.

(4) its similar to the orc axe in skyrim but with a shorter handle.

(5) yes this universe had a version of batman.


	7. Victory

Things start to plot. I also realized that i forgot to explain what Dragonite metal is.

* * *

Spike hurried out the mine healing as he went, he was hoping Luna hadn't sent them ahead yet but sensing the lack of heartbeats and presence he knew he was to late. "Luna these guys are after your sister!" Luna looked up surprised and so did Rainbow Dash. "Gilda?!" Spike looked her in the eyes raising them until he checked her heartbeat. "So it is you long time no see!" Spike gave her a hug as she looked at him confused until it started to add up in her head. 'Sharp eyes, green spiky hair, dragon blood, oh my god!" Her inner thoughts turning into a shout before she crashed her lips against his own, Spike froze for a second but pulled her off him. "Um thats nice and all but i need to be somewhere so see ya in a little bit." Spike took off towards Canterlot as fast as he could while Luna kept pace jumping from shadow to shadow. "And who was that 'girl' all over you?" Spike nearly tripped at her accusatory tone. "Remember that Griffin blood i rescued a few years ago, yeah she's all grown up."

* * *

CELESTIA

* * *

Things were going well so far people being moved to spare rooms in the castle with guards and maid fetching them food. On the horizon she could sense a force approuching and so she literally rose to meet it. She pushed open the doors and onto the balcony where she raised the sun and floated over the grand city beneath her as a figure stopped in the air. She was briefly reminded of a butter fly but it seemed more dragonic, no doubt Spike's influence on the blade held in the things hand. It was a weird cross between lizard and man but with as she noted butterfly wings. She took a deep breath trying to keep calm but this was her first real battle. "So you're the one the nightmare spoke of." The leader of the cult smiled. "They'll herald me as a hero for what i'll soon do, DEATH TO THE SUN TYRANT!" He swung the blade to decapitate her but she simply held her hand out and caught it taking care not to touch the edge of the blade itself.

A force of sheer destruction blasted off into the distance behind her but she paid it no heed until she could feel power rising from the sword, then it shocked her, he took the moment to punch her in the face knocking her back several yards before she righted herself in the air. The swords power was not simply in its blade it seemed. "Who exactly are you anyway?" The lizard man smiled. "Drey falchion." Celestia's eyes widened. "The disgraced noble house?" She brought her palms together to block the swipe meant to split her in half as they struggled in the air the blade inching closer to her face. "Don't dare speak of that betrayer, its the fault of your father that my family lives with that shame over our heads!" Celestia would have bitten out a retort but a burst of energy sent her flying towards the castle. She spun in the air to lessen the impact but still landed head first into the hard stone smashing through everything.

Roughly three floors down she landed before landing on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Celestia teleported above him before her hit connected to the back of his head sending him towards the ground slamming and annihilating the castle courtyard.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

He skid to a halt seeing Celestia handle herself well. "You know what she made not need our help after all." Spike looked grimmly at Celestia as she kicked, who ever that was in the head. "I don't know Fullru's power is increasing by the second. I dont think she'll last." Luna grimaced before racing down the rooftop to aid her sister while Spike paced, he couln't go down there not as is, a powerful dragon blood showing up was a problem but a powerful unaffiliated dragon blood was cause for mass panic and that would be a headache of monsterous proportions. "I can't go down there as a free agent people have to think I answer to someone or it'll be more trouble down the line. Cely'd never go for it she hates me, so Luna's my only option but she doesn't have the credibility yet, would Celestia support her?" Spike decided to wait to arrive and only step in if needed, now to find some official looking armor.

* * *

CELESTIA AND LUNA

* * *

Both sisters warily circled Drey watching as more of his reptilian skin cracked and fell away giving way to normal looking flesh. 'A metamorphosis maybe?' Fullru had looked different as well shifting in size from a katana to an Odachi while the design stayed the same.(1) "another no good whore come to die!" Spike power erupted from his body off in the distance and Luna quickly whispered begging him to calm down. Spike's power faded the heat vanishing but Luna felt a cold chill right before it subsided completely. "What was that?! What witch craft have you whore brought upon us?!" Luna's eye twitched but she made no move even as Spike's power flared for a second. "That would be my loyal first in command, i hope you're ready for him." Drey laughed heartily holding up Fullru. "Oh im more than ready." He snapped his fingers and out came several people wearing cloaks.

"My followers, have been with me since this started and they will bear witness to my triumph!" Luna looked at him deadpanned while Yao Lang materialized next to Celestia. "Is this guy serious?!" Celestia rubbed her temples with her palms while running her hands through her hair. "I wish i'd stayed in bed today." Spike appeared in light armor smiling. "Well i'm no genie so i cant do much about that but i can make an asshole disappear." Celestia glared at Luna. "You brought HIM here?!" Luna shrugged comically. "He can help!" Spike rolled his eyes studying the chanting out of the corner of his eye. "So whatcha doin?" Drey chuckled as several screens appeared all over the place. "Hey look we're on T.V." Spike groaned as a screen appeared to the far corner showing them exactly what everyone else saw. "Should have never told you about that." Drey laughed before the screens shifted to show his face.

"Hello Equestria your new ruler speaking, my name is Drey Falchion-" "wait from the disgraced noble house?!" Spike raised an eyebrow before a blast of energy engulfed him. "Now as i was saying today marks the end of an age." "903" "Today a tyrant falls and a new king rises!" "1,745" "I will-" Drey turned around to look at Spike who was tapping his foot trying to recall something. "Wha-What are you?" Spike waved him off. "It nothing go back to what you were doing." "And i am the one who will lead you to a new era!" "2583" "bow before y- What the hell are you doing?!" Drey turned and the screen focussed on Spike. "Honestly i've heard speeches like this literally thousands of times wether by heros or villains. It all starts to run together after a while so i made a list of how many time i heard a certain line, after all as Discord once said, 'you can only slice a pig seven ways to sunday and still get bacon." Drey looked at him shocked. "Are are you real?" "346"

A vein unhealthily large swelled in Drey's forehead. "You mother fucking cock muncher of a pickled whore, im gonna tear off your warty dick and stomp on it till pus shoots out and craves out your eyes before i rip your heart out through your asshole!" Everyone looked shocked even the cloaked figures with their faces obscured. "Oh my, 12" Drey shouted in rage bringing Fullru over his head and slashing at Spike but Spike closed his eyes and raised his finger stopping it cold. "You know, i've been joking around with you but the truth is, I'm pissed." Spike took a deep breath Dracos leaking out of him. "You attacked my friends, you killed tons of people, you tried to kill Dinky, you're tying to kill my boss and her sister, and worst of all you used my sword to do it." Drey had a look of fear on his face as a cold chill ran through him and Fullru hummed in pleasure. "Itsubotchu!" Spike's Dracos and hair began changing from ghostly green to Azure Blue and he opened his eyes to show the same change.

His pupils and Sclera blood red a sign of Dragon rage. "So please suffer and die. SHEER COLD."

* * *

PONYVILLE

* * *

Even without the screen everyone could see what Spike had done as a pillar of white and blue power shot into the air blackenng the sky in an instant and a shockwave nearly knocked people to the ground. Rarity looked up in fear as snow started raining down and the temperature dropped just below freezing. "He's a monster." Fluttershy shook in fear and chill. "How could something be more powerful than a god?" Applejack shook her head. "I knew he was an abomination." Pinkie pie was thinking, i know shocking right, before she smiled springing up. "I get it!"

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

As Celestia uncovered her eyes the chill that she felt was ice on the ground and snow falling from the sky. Oddly she felt cold but not in a frost kind of way like she was supposed to be this cold at all times. It was like, she knew it was cold but she was only reacting like it was room temperature. "Spike!" She looked over to see Luna jabbing her finger into his chest. "Why didn't you warn us you were going to do that, and since when can you do that?!" Spike looked away sheepishly. "Forever." Luna looked at him pouting kinda cutely. "Why didn't you tell me? Am i not important to you?" Luna looked away while Spike just deadpanned. "Luna i've been married six times you're not fooling me with that." Luna flinched and Celestia couldn't help but giggle at how easily Spike shut her ploy down.

"Besides i never told anyone, not even Mary." Luna's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "You what?!" Spike shrugged as she turned around looking at him with even more shock than when she saw him again for the first time. "B-Bu-but you used to tell Mary everything you told me you and your sister were thicker than theives before she died!" Spike shrugged solid in his conviction and at peace with his choice. "I never told her because she'd do the right thing that's just the kind of person she is." Spike noted the ice was moving out the way to allow their 'friend' to spring loose. "We have more pressing matters." Drey popped out the ice and snow shivering as several of his followers did the same, Spike noted he'd outright killed most of them but the most stubborn survived. He faintly heard foot steps behind him and he smiled as Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight finally appeared, then Twilight tripped and fell into Rainbow Dash who fell onto Big Mac who almost managed to keep his balance but his foot caught purchase on a bare piece of ice and he tripped as well.

Spike couldn't help but laugh lightly before catching the three and helping them to their feet. "For one second, one freakin second you actually looked cool." Spike snapped his fingers casting a small environmental spell on their feet. "There now you can fight on the ice. Unless Twilight trips again!" Spike couldn't help but laugh again as Twilight's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "A little harsh there don't you think?" Spike huffed and looked away shyly. "You right i'm sorry." Luna cleared her throat. "Right. Attention! Battle formations Men." Each got into a decent stance Rainbow's looking the best because of her practice in Karate. "Excellent." Spike turned around and waved his hand forward. "Attack!" The three seperated and three cloaked figures seperated to fight them. The rest converged on Spike who cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders trying to get used to the armor around him not that he really needed it but still.

* * *

BIG MAC

* * *

He created(2) his Axe and stood at the ready as a cloaked figure appeared in front of him. She, he corrected himself before he could think male, was of medium build slightly lanky with concealing clothes. Even so he could see glowing orange tattoos that told him something was off, if the womans slasher smile wasn't a dead enough give away. The woman pulled her cloak of the show she wasn't dressed for the cold as her cloak touched the ice, bandages wrapped around her hands and forearms with similar wraps around her shins and feet. The tattoos spread over her whole body and seemed to ripple from her core. He dragged his eyes upward and saw through her, for the lack of a better word rags, and saw the pulsing seemed to come from her chest. "Nonono naughty boy eyes up here." She wiggled her finger at chest height and Big Mac did his best impression of a sneer.

"Well sorry darlin you aint ma type." She smiled like a phycho and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Spike was more of a monster than her but she was scarier for one reason, Spike didn't try to kill him. "Oh don't be like that! We can still have fun i can tell just by looking at you you're a goddamn stallion." He spit onto the ice in disgust. "Yeah an yur a dead woman." She laughed looking at him like he told the funniest joke in the world. "Honey you're many thing but i can see it your eyes, you're no killer, but i gotta admit your little tough act is cute." Big Mac closed his eyes remembering what Spike said to him. 'Dont dehumanize your opponents, thinking of them as mindless or savage is hardly fair remember no matter how you look at it your opponent made the choice or had the choice made for them to step out onto that battle field.'

Big Mac opened his eyes cold and focussed remembering what this woman had done. "Check again!" He charged forward axe close to the ground before swinging at her feet. "You're pretty fast." She jumped into the air and Big Mac saw a pulse of energy flow from her legs into the ground. "But not fast enough." She repostioned herself facing towards the ground and her fist cocked back before another pulse shot her at him like a bullet. He dove forward nearly covering twenty feet before landing on his hands and springing to his feet with a front flip, he looked shocked as he turned around amazed at the distance he covered. 'Spike's training paid off big time.' He noted the crater she made was ten feet wide and deep and her hand was a wreck. He slammed the bladed part of his axe into the ice curiously and the edge chipped a ringing sound apparent. 'The ice is harder than it looks.'

Big Mac watched as her hand healed aided by the pulsing of her tattoo's. "That was good my hearts racing now!" He noted the pupses were faster, it wouldn't be, right? She charged hoping to skewer him on her fist and he twisted grabbing her arms and jumping dragging it behind her back as he leap over her and twisted. Her momentum carried them for several feet before she started to fall grinding her face on the ice as Big Mac checked her pulse examining the tattoo to find they happened in perfect sync when her heart made another beat a new pulse happened. Confirming his theory he leap off of her but she managed to clip his side with her legs which sent him flying into a frozen wall which collapsed on top of him. Spike snorted seeing how Big Mac had twisted to lessen the blow, he wasn't fast so he made him agile, and it was working. He pushed free of the mortar pinning him ignoring the pain in his side to see his opponents face fully healed.

He pushed his magic into the frozen stone and found the magical ice that covered it didn't try to stop him if nothing else it leant strength to him as he felt the pain in his side dull to nearly non-existant and there was no numb feeling. Soon Big Mac had a shield and a new crescent axe ready. "I didn't catch your name." She could tell he was stalling. "Doesn't matter dead men tell no tales." She rocketed forward and Big Mac jumped back onto the mortor pile before leaping into the air doing a front flip, by the time she caught him in the air he was hanging upsidedown. He blocked her kick with his shield before slashing at her head but a pulse came and she dodged it. Big Mac tossed his axe towards the ground as they were finally feeling the effect of gravity and he grabbed her leg tossing her at the ground. He spun for a moment before landing on the ice but instead of a hard impact like he'd braced for, he bounced! The impact was hardly jarring as he got up and pulled his axe out of the ground suprised it pierced it.

He threw it at her but she dodged and shot at him pounding away at his defenses as he held his shield up to protect himself. The axe left forgotten by her spun in middair changing cource as it aimed straight for her as she shattered Big Mac's shield with one final hit. He jumped back before an elbow found purchase in his gut making him taste copper in the back of his throat as he was launched like a missle. She stopped to gloat right as the axe found purchase in her back and Big Mac took this moment to stagger to his feet and move closer as she tried to reach it and wretch it free. A snapping sound was heard and Spike appeared putting a bone white knife in his hand before nodding to him. Big Mac ran at her as soon as she got the axe free all playful demeanor gone now that he'd meaningfully injured her the wound on her back wasn't healing. She screamed like the maniac she was raising it above her head hoping to cleave him in two with his owe weapon.

Time slows in situations like this and for them it did just that as he thrusted the knife forward and she brought the axe down. The blade of the axe slammed hard into Big Mac's unprotected neck but didn't even break skin as the bone white knife pierced cleanly through her heart. She seemed confused as her magic faded from her body and Big Mac watched as her tattoos flewed in reverse back towards her heart and into the bone white blade impaling it. Soon her magic was gone and she slumped over dead as Big Mac felt bile and blood rise in his throat. Spike put his hand on his shoulder neither congraduating him or condeming him. "Remember you did this for your sister." He snorted as he picked up his Crescent axe and limped over to his other one which he'd dropped when he grabbed her. "And that makes it okay?" Spike shook his head. "Killing is never okay but it should never be senseless. Don't think about the life you took, think about the lives you saved by taking it. Killing should be a last resort but one you should use if it calls for it and this called for it."

The knife in his hand glowed orange before changing shape from a blank template it had changed to a bowie knife with a wooden handle and faded gold finder guard, it was huge even to him almost seeming like a short sword rather than a knife with sharp spines on the back with a firm hard edge it felt right in his hands as he flipped it from proper to reverse grip, on the pommel was a loop connected to a small keychain of a stallion head that shone a subtle but bright vermillion. The blade itself was strange to him as it was gritty and dented with slight scale rather than being polished giving it a rough forged look while the edge was hard and shiny, he almost felt he'd cut himself looking at it to long. Spike grabbed it from his hand inspecting it before putting it next to Big Mac's lower back a piece of riveted leather appearing and enveloping the blade creating a sheath. "It can do that?" Spike looked at him seriously. "I didn't trust you before at least not completely but now i do."

Big Mac snorted. "Because now i'm a killer?" Spike shook his head his sharp cold eyes glaring into Big Mac's. "Because now you're a soldier."

* * *

RAINBOW DASH

* * *

She grunted as she and her opponent struggled in the air a cold chill racing over them as they fought. Her enemy vanished into thin air before a foot slammed into the face sending her careening towards the groune before the wind holwed to life and slowed her down. She spread her wings riding it and stopped just short of impact floating in the air before looking over at Spike who winked at her. She flew back up towards her enemy who didn't even bother to introduce himself before vanishing in a clap of thunder reappearing above him and kicking him right in the back of the head. He reeled from the blow before vanishing again qnd reappearing in the air in front of her. Rainbow spared a glance to see Big Mac jump over his opponent grabbing her arms. "Who are you?" He smirked in that infernal hood she now hated. "I am Ahuizotl." Rainbow Dash snorted. "Well then you're going down!"

She sped towards him but he dodged and she felt a wire wrap around her throat, Ahuizotl pressed his foot against her back trying to het as much leverage as he could and he garroted her but then Rainbow Dash exploded in a violent burst of electricity and gave him a nasty numbing shock. She reformed and gradded him slamming speeding towards the ground and smashing him neck first into it causing a sickening crack to ring out. A snapping sound was heard and she watched Spike hand something to Big Mac before he rushed his opponent and disappearing. He stood next to her before handing her a flintlock pistol and pointing towards her downed but not quite dead opponent. "Do it if you have to." Spike appeared over near Big Mac and she could tell they were talking about something, she didn't hear what.

Looking down at him though at the person who had a part in trying to kill Scootaloo and she hated him for it, white hot anger flashed through her as she remembered seeing Scootaloo's room covered in blood, her blood as she inmagined her surrogate little sister trying to fight for her life. She didn't hesitate at first as she put the gun to his head, but after pulling the hammer back she didn't know if she could do it. "Do you want me to do it?" Yao Lang crouched down next to her Rainbow having forgotten the Nightmare was even there. "Taking a life even a pathetic waste of one like his is diffiucult." Rainbow Dash looked over to Big Mac who was leaning on his large axe a hand held one in his back over hos shoulder while a knife was across his lower back. "He seems to be taking it well." Yao Lang shook her head. "Killing in the heat of battle and killing when your opponent is helpless are two very different things, especially when they're at your mercy."

Just then Ahuizolt lunged up surpising them both and making Raindow jump in shock her hand squeezed. A loud shot rang out as blood splatter all over the ice and he fell back this time dead. Rainbow felt tears in her eyes as she felt white hot anger replaced with fear of what she'd just done, Yao Lang was right killing someone who couldn't fight back made her pale with fear, she'd killed someone, she killed him and she couldn't get it out her head(3). Yao Lang hugged her close rubbibg her back, even if it was an accident it was still pretty bad she noted the pistol glowed blue before tutning into a revolver but she ignored that for later. To think she wanted to kill this girl she sat here comforting, she couldn't help but feel horrible about that now.

* * *

TWILIGHT

* * *

She tensed as she waited for her opponent to make the first move her barrier ready to deploy at any second while her impact magic pulsed at the ready. She opponent took off her cloak to show a tan face with red and yellow hair with simple curls in it. Her shirt showed the emblem of the sun on it while her pants and shoes were black. "My name is Sunset Shimmer." Twilight watched an aura of flame envolop her Twilight punched the air creating shockwaves and Sunset waved her arm creating a barrier that reflected the shots back a Twilight who jumped to the side to dodge them before sprinting at her firing magic blast before moving as they travelled towards the shield. They bounced off just like she thought before she cocked her fist back smashing it into the barrier which shattered. "What?" Twilight shashed her fist into Sunset's face making blood shot out her mouth as she was launched back.(4) "Deflector shields are made to deflect magical attacks, they're useless against melee attacks even magically imbuded ones."

Sunset got up rubbing her cheek healing magic already working to fix her jaw. "I forgot that, figures she'd replace me with a book worm." Twilight was confused but then lightning shot at her making her dodge before a flash of light appeared in her vision slightly blinding her before Sunset punched her in the gut. Twilight felt a surge of energy that tried to force its way past her suits protection but it only went to her muscle layer leaving the organs underneath untouched. She forced Sunset's hand away before another found purchase in her face snapping her head back. She readjusted it before blocking a knee to the gut with her forearms before a blast of concusive force knock Sunset back and Twilight blasted her with a magic blast powered by her impact magic. Sunset was launched back slamming into the mortor with a crack and a gasp of pain. "Dammit, i have to retreat!?"

Sunset began to scale the wall hoping to get away and Twilight moved to stop her but Spike stopped her. "Let her go she's wasn't involved in this, she just came here with them." Twilight looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?" Spike chuckled patting Twilight on the head and looking at her condescendingly. "Because i'm a better Magician than you." Twilight huffed looking away before her armor glowed and orange and red lines appeared on her undersuit causing her to look at them oddly. "Yeah they do that sometimes." Twilight got the 'ODD' feeling he wasn't really telling her whats was really happening.

* * *

SCENE As always please review.

* * *

(1) Fullru looks like the picture Katanas of boredom by deviantart user Intactus i do not owe it but it looks amazing so i had to mention it in story.

(2) Big Mac's inner magic gives him an ability similar to Kiba's Sword Birth from Highschool DxD, the basics is Kiba can make swords with a ton of different powers. Big Mac's power is more versatile and broad in the sense that it makes more than just his axes, it can make several different things primarily tools and equipment. He could make a giant axe to use in battle or make a hammer and a group of nails in order to fix a fence, or a length of rope to tie someone up. He also has a few more abilities to supplement that one to give him an edge So far my only name for it is Tool User but i cant really think of something cooler leave a review telling me what you want it to be called if you have an idea.

(3) this is deeply personal to me when i was twelve i was bullied by this one kid barely bigger than me so when it got physical on a bad day for me i fought back and i beat him up but even after he was on the ground i kept punching him and only stopped a little while later. I felt horrible despite having no sympathy for him. When someone fights back thats one thing but they're on the ground beaten and helpless thats just brutality.

(4) one difference between the impact magic Big Mac's opponent used and Twilight's is that Twilight's goes into the person it hits before detonation while Big Mac's opponents creates a shock wave as soon as it makes contact, in this way while Twilight doesn't have as much inital power in her strikes they bypass the defences of most people. It doesn't work on certain creature blood who are actually tougher on the inside rather than the reverse.


	8. Lunar Guard

Thing continue to plot and things escalate.

* * *

Spike sighed as Rainbow pulled herself together. "Are you okay?" She nodded while Spike patted her head reassuringly. "Hey no one will hate you for it." She nodded slightly and he smiled before sighing again. "What about you are you okay?" Spike looked over to Yao Lang who had her arm wrapped comfortingly around Rainbow Dash. "Fine just, exasperated more than anything else. I mean did you guys even need me for any of this?" Spike pointed behind his as Celestia clotheslined Drey sending him rolling ass over face backwards. "Seriously this guys pathetic." Spike admitted he hadn't done much nothing anyone couldn't do for themselves but this was just embarrassing. "Look I'm gonna go inside, maybe see to the treatment of the injured we pulled out you know, you need anything, just yell." Spike turned to leave and walk away when Drey started to shake violently. "Fuck, what now?" A violent explosion of ice shot into the sky completely encasing Drey before cracking and shattering into thin air.

"Now lets do this." Spike looked at him like he was insane as Cely and Luna dodged his swipes. Drey laughed as he sent a blast of freezing wind at Celestia who summoned a barrier that froze instantly. Drey charged it ready to cleave it in two but Celestia punched through hitting him in the face before knocking him back with a blast of scorching heat that nearly seared the left side of his face off. Drey healed as Celestia shatted the ice entirely before launching all the fragments at Drey who dodged and cleaved them apart. "Is that all you go-" A blast of nebula darkness from Luna shut him up as smashed him into the mortor wall just like Big Mac. "Honestly he was mildly threatening before but now this is just sad." Spike turned and walked away. "Get back here! This isn't over!" Spike looked over his shoulder cold Azure eyes staring at Drey as he struggled to rise. "Is that you talking or the sword." Spike turned away and kept looking forward as power surged out of Fullru. "I said its not over!"

Spike made a tch sound as he turned around appearing in front of Drey and smacking him across the face stunning him. "You're really so dumb you cant tell can you, Fullru is using you not the other way around! You made the mistake of thinking of that weapon as just any old dull blade, Fullru is a proud soul a sentient weapon that chooses to lend strength to its user, but you you're not worthy, your're not strong enough, you just think you are." Drey snapped out of it furiously swinging his blade down onto Spike. "LIAR!" Spike drew Nullru and parried shifting his blade horizontally before tilting letting Drey's strike slide off of Nullru and hit the ground. "Ha!" A shockwave that tore apart the ground and sent earth, ice, and everything else flying as everyone jumped back. Spike stood slightly stomping his feet and cracking the ice beneath him to make sure his stance was solid. Drey launched out of the cloud and went for a stab but Spike parried it smacking Fullru away.

Five feet to Spike's left the ground shot into the air large blocks of earth shooting up from a massive crater in the ground before rising into the air and disappearing into dust. "Do you see that! This swords power is mine now and without it you are helpless godslayer!" Drey swung horizontally lost in his madness and tried to cut off Spike's head. Spike stopped the blade again with one finger his hair shadowing his eyes. "You fool" A slash of Nullru cleaved across Drey's chest before hundreds of smaller cuts appeared on Dreys body even his right eye was slashed. He jumped back limping as he felt Fullru push more power into him. "Spike." He turned looking straight at Luna his Azure hair shadowing his sharp cold eyes. "Yes your Majesty?" Luna snapped her fingers and a throne of ice appeared and she casually sat down leveling him a stern glare. Spike admitted she looked born to lead even though she and her sister were covered in wounds from fighting, ones still bleeding because of Fullru's power, clothes torn and cut to barely cover their undergarments, she looked like a regal queen.

"I have an order and listen carefully because i don't care to repeat myself." Spike inwardly chuckled Luna was really getting into this whole Lunar Guard thing. "I've grown tired of this, I'm sweaty, bloodied, bruised, and in need of a long hard 'rest'" Spike grinned. "my point being, and this is an order, that you finish this quickly. We have other matters to attend to like recruitment." Spike smirked bowing down on one knee his sword laid on the ground. "As you command, Master." He felt Nullru chuckle and Fullru sneer in disgust at how he bowed to someone so mich weaker than him. "Lets take this somewhere else." Drey finally cleaned the blood out his eyes when Spike grabbed his face and jumped into the air dragging Drey behind him as the world passed underneath.

"So I'm confused." Luna turned to Twilight. "Spike said Drey was a part of the disgraced noble house but he never mentioned a seventh noble family." Luna shifted to look at Celestia. "Lets tell her." Both sisters nodded. "There were originally eight houses that held the most power over the Dragonic empire the six noble houses you already know about and the royal family were seven of the eight but an eighth family gained notice and was soon promoted to noble status thanks to the actions of a protector named Ichigo Kurosaki.(1) His exploits and loyalty earned his family noble status." Rainbow looked confused. "How could one man earn a whole family nobility?" Luna smirked. "He was Spike's teacher in dual sword combat, he was the 49th itsubotchu." The three looked at her in shock. "He killed gods?!" Luna and Celestia chuckled before laughing softly. "No he wasn't a godslayer before the war no one was the title of Itsubotchu isn't anything like that." Celestia took over. "Many people think Itsubotchu means godslayer but it's real name is lost in translation, Itsubotchu means God of blades."

Celestia smiled. "Have you read that book series Nebula Battles? (2) Well the Title is handed down the same way as the Mith use." Big Mac looked in shock at them holding his head in his hands shouting in shock. "He killed his teacher?!" Celestia face palmed and muttered. "I should have phrased that better, no not exactly like that more a toned down version, while yes Student has to defeat master they don't kill them, when Spike defeated Ichigo and proved he was more skilled he earned the title Itsubotchu a title acknowledged by the gods." Luna cleared her throat. "Would you like to hear why?" The three nodded on baited breath and even the people all over Equestria were intent on listening. "Originally the god of blades was known as Niten Takezo(3) and his slice was so fine he could cleave a man in half and put him back together as if nothing happened, in time he came to take on a mortal as an apprentice for he saw a fire in his eyes that he admired. In time the student would surpass the master and inherit the title Itsubotchu and in time he took on a student and taught her and the rest is history."

Luna finished her story and Rainbow Dash looked at her contemplatively. "Does that mean Spike will one day take on a student to pass on the title to?" Luna chuckled mirthlessly. "Spike will never give up that title, no one in the world could beat him no one has and most likely no one ever will, he'll be the last Itsubotchu."(4)

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The throw cratered everything of meters as Drew felt his insides turn into paste at the collison with the cold hard ground. In one instant Spike had jumped from one end of the planet to the other(5). Spike grabbed him again snatching Fullru away before stabbing Nullru into his chest and squeezing the handle channeling Dracos into it. "One question before you die." Drey looked at him fear panic but not pleading in his eyes. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Drey erupted into a violent display of frozen flesh and bone spattering in all directions like a blood fountain before his remains were frozen mid arc, he looked like a giant red ice sculpture. Spike ignored in however stabbing Fullru into the ground. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ice and chill rose up from the ground taking the shape of a woman, an angry woman at that. Her black hair a stark contrast to her pale nearly ice white skin and her glaring Azure eyes. She stood like a woman scorned angry and expectant as if she wanted Spike to apoligize, that wasn't going to happen, at least not like this.

Her clothing was that of a Yuki Onna a kimono that was pale blue and sheer white, she had no foot wear her bare elegant feet showing the smooth skin that likely covered the rest of her body and left no footprints in the snow when she walked towards him holding an ice covered blade long and narrow like the ones concealed in a cane. Spike's glare was even colder as she pressed the blade to his throat. "You dare show your face to me?!" Her voice was melodic yet cold and it sent a chill through him but a pleasant one like the swift breeze that blew through during a long day in the heat. "I more than dare." Spike smacked her blade away with Nullru and smacked her, HARD. Her neck made several harsh popping noise and if she were any weaker her head would have flown from her shoulders as she fell over limp her neck broken.

"One question why?" Fullru fixed her neck popping it back into place but not rising from the ground she was paralyzed by the one look Spike had never given her, hatred. "Because you never used me like you should." Fullru looked away and Spike smelt slaty tears trailing down her face. "Always fire never ice, i hurt to think you wouldn't rely on me not fully at least, imagine how it hurt, it was like a bull blade being used like a hammer." Spike didn't entertain her sorrow. "You knew why i couldn't do that, you know why I wouldn't, a throne of ice versus a throne of flame. A dragon with no crown is a dragon free. Frost and flame the latter seen by all the former ever present but invisible." Fullru looked down in shame. "I know that, i know your reasons were i respected them i admired them but i could never accept them, then you lost me." Spike grit him teeth. "I didn't lose you, you were stolen." Fullru sighed. "Maybe, maybe not but then you didn't come for me, i waited i waited for thousands of years but you never came then he found me. I was apprehensive about it all and the things he used me to do but he found me!"

Fullru rose finally tossing away her blade and clenching her fist. "When i sensed you again i was so happy i thought you finally found me that you were coming for me but no you weren't here for me you were here for them, i was so angry so jealous so hurt i, gave in i let him use me i leant him my strength the ways you never let me." Spike looked at her angry and saddened, Fullru wasn't evil but misguided and hurt, as much as he wanted to blame her to hate her, he couldn't she didn't kill those people, she'd simply chosen a new master to follow, because he was never there. "Im sorry." Fullru turned so fast Spike heard another pop in her neck. "All this time i never thought i'd hear you say that, i'm the one who betrayed you and you're sorry?" Spike held out his hand Azure Dracos floating off of it. "Im not asking I'm begging, give me a chance to make this right." Fullru loked at his hand wondering what to do when Nullru hummed. 'Sister please come home.'

Fullru smiled softly. "I am Fullru, light of the full moon that shines softly in the night, the chill of the north that stops all in their tracks, and i am the edge of your blade." Spike smiled remembering the chant. "I am Spike the dragon who wears no crown, the blind on who hears the song of the heavens, and the one who holds you firm in my hand." Both nodded joining hands. "We are weapon and weilder, friend and comrade, and the soldiers that march into hell side by side for we are together." A flash of blue and a katana rested in Spike's left hand. He smiled feeling, honestly complete as of now, like a piece he didn't even know was missing had been added and the puzzle just seemed better because of it. 'Thank you Nullru.' The Ninjato hummed as Spike's hand became covered in bone plating that sprung from underneath his skin and wrapped around around Fullru's blade creating a bone white sheath. "Lets get back."

* * *

CANTERLOT

* * *

Spike appeared in a flash of Azure blue light smiling softly. "Its finished." Spike looked over at the screens before snapping his fingers making it disappear. "You know something's been nagging me." Spike turned to Celestia. "When you dug up the elements of harmony as you called them, why did you go to so much trouble to find the noble bloodlines? You could have more easily found a way to use them yourself." Celestia looked at him for a long while an angry but small frown on her face. Spike just stared neutrally at her. "Fine don't tell me." Spike walked past her funneling power into Fullru making his sword feel welcome again he equipped it to the harness in his armor. "I was lonely." Spike stopped. "All the other gods were dead and i'd just sent my sister to the moon, my race was extinct and it felt like only i was the only one left. When i remembered that your bloodline still existed i made it my duty to seek them out and build a good relation with them."

"Why?" Spike looked down finding the ground interesting. "They were a part of your line they were powerful, they had the potential to-" Celestia stopped herself from finishing that line knowing she'd said enough Spike looked at her turning around to stare into her eyes as it clicked in his head. "You think one day they'd pass ascension become gods themselves, but that's nothing more than a myth." Celestia shook her head. "It never worked because of how many held your blood in their veins, how many were mixed instead of pure." Spike looked at he with distaste boiling in his throat. "That's why you spread do much contempt and racism into Equestria you wanted to discourage hybrid offspring. You wanted their bloodlines pure Equus.(6)" Celestia nodded. "And what prompted you to think of this as more than just a myth?" Celestia sighed feeling world weary. "A little under five thousand years ago a rumor of a pegasus blood sprang up in the crystal empire. It had said she'd ascended to become a new goddess of love, it was said she was of a pure bloodline of Equus creature bloods."

Spike raised a facinating eyebrow. "And you didn't happen to confirm this did you?" She frowned which almost looked like a cute pout the way she crossed her arms. "No a dark magic user named king Sombra, the former ruler, attacked and intrapped the kingdom in a barrier that prevents entry or exit, i didn't know how the empire managed to survive in the isolation but i knew enough to want to try it for myself. However as of a few years ago the barrier dropped which is both good and bad." Spike looked at her pleadingly as much as he wanted to he wouldn't admit she had his attention. "A little while back I sent an exemplary guard to act as not just a guard but an ambassador as well, he comes back here every once in a while to answer to me but he works for her now." Spike prompted her to continue. "The bad part is that the dropping of the barrier means Sombra is returning." Spike sighed. "You are a really bad storyteller." Spike appeared in front of her and kissed her on the lips, a quick chaste kiss.

"but thanks for telling me." A seething mass of power appeared right behind Spike in the form of his jealous girlfriend. "Hey Luna." Spike was way to casual for a guy who just kissed his girlfriends sister and any other guy would have run at this point. "I have to tell you something, i want to fuck your sister." A giant explosion of darkness and a little light engulfed Spike and kicked up a huge cloud of frost as Luna huffed angrily. Yoa Lang appeared out her shadow a cheeky unashamed grin on her face. "I think it was pay back for the fake cry." Luna already knew that but it still annoyed her, Spike would go above and beyond to get back at her in the smallest way, like being an unrepentant asshole. "Hahaha! I dont know what's funnier the fact you got so jealous or the fact that, it actually hurt a little."

Other than a large cut under his eye that closed a second after she caught a glimpse of it Spike looked just fine. "Now then lets get back to those people in the castle." Spike walked out the castle courtyard back towards the castle itself as Celestia touched her lips. 'What was that?' His lips left a cold tingle on hers and she admitted, if only to herself, that the contact felt amazing, it made her wet herself, in a very very good way. Yoa Lang slithered over her body smirking. "Some one wants to ride the dragon." She slithered away leaving Luna to roll her eyes and head back inside while Celestia straightened herself out. "I hate that shadow."

* * *

DINKY

* * *

Spike opened the door and was immediately tackled by a little girl very happy to see him. "Hello Dinky did you miss me?" She nodded looking at him as he lifted her up his arm underneath her knees for better support. "Your hair is really pretty its my favorite color!" Spike chuckled as he exited the room Dinky still toying with it. "Azure blue is your favorite color?" Dinky pulled feeling how smooth yet strong the hair was like it wasn't coming out anytime soon. "It is now." Spike rolled his eyes as he entered the main throne room, he noted everyone was there and they looked well enough. "okay i just thought of something how many of you have no where to go?" Several people, the vast majority of the them, from children to young adults even a few older people raised there hands some looking fearful of what was to come or resigned as if they expected to be kicked out. "I see." Spike's expression softened and dropped feeling a low pit in his gut at the thought.

It made sense that so many were orphans or homeless after all there were dozens here and Spike could smell they were the only ones left alive dozens more were dead. No one would come looking for an orphan, no one wanted an orphan.(7) homeless people weren't part of the system considered dead weight less of them the better some would say. Spike wasn't one of those people. "Alright, if nothing else i can offer you a place to stay food water shelter no strings attached and you can leave when ever you want." Someone spoke up from the back. "And what do you get in return?" Spike noted it was a unicorn blood in the back a woman with two tone hair being light blue and baby blue with eyes that seemed suspicious and, wounded? Spike was wary of her accusitory tone but admitted she was properly paranoid. "a home that feels a little less empty." Celestia huffed putting her hand on her head. "As much as i don't want to i promise you you can trust him." It seemed to tide most of them over.

"Now then in the ways of transportation." Spike walked out to the balcony and whistled for several seconds his dracos letting the sound carry at the way back home. A snarl was heard as a massive shadow appeared and a giant wolf climbed up. "You got here pretty fast, whos a good girl, whos a good girl?" Spike started rubbing Selena's stomach as she rolled on the floor. "Ahem." Spike stopped and looked away awkwardly. "Right sorry." Spike jumped onto Selena's back taking Dinky with him. "Any takers?" Many scratch that all of them stepped forward making Spike smile. "Good." Spike jumped off creating an ice collar around Selena's neck that had a chain that connected to both sides. "Here Dinky, get home Derpy's probably having a cow right now." He handed her the chain to hold onto like it was the reins of a saddle. Selenal nodded to him and shot off like a bullet dissappearing out the city in seconds. "Um what about us?" Spike smiled looking down at the kid who tugged on his pants leg. "Us? Well have you ever been on a slide?"

* * *

DERPY

* * *

"Mommy!" Derpy smiled and cried tears of joy as Dinky jumped of the massive wolf and into her arms. "Where's spike?" The sound of screaming answered her as slides of ice appeared with several people of many different ages on them. The slides continued forming until they touched the ground and froze it. Spike himself landed on the ice a blue aura fading out as he stood there as several people slid to a stop. "See that was fun." Several sick teenagers groaned in protect. "No it wasn't." Spike chuckled as people were helped to their feet before doing over to Selena and shattering the ice collar. "Alright everyone follow the wolf." Everyone gathered themselves enough to folow basic instructions and headed after Selena who'd begun making her way to the Everfree Forest. Spike waved goodbye to Dinky and Derpy from atop the great wolfs head.

The trek was mostly silent Spike leading Selena on a path he'd made sure had no predators anywhere near towards the cave entrance. "I know it's not grand but it bigger on the inside i promise you."

* * *

TWILIGHT

* * *

As everyone wandered around Spike had left having to go do something about in his own words 'expanding the house' which was specific but not very self explanatory. She wanted to ask Celestia about Sunset Shimmer though she didn't know her, in fact the way she talked it seemed as if she had a history with Celestia but this was the first Twilight had heard of her. She shook it off filing it away for later, she'd been doing that allot lately. Celestia had retired immediately not really tired just unwilling to put up with anymore nonsense that day as Twilight noted by the rubbing of her temples and the frown that marred her beautiful face as far as Spike was concerned. She wanted to explore some of the sactum but she caught sight of the woman who'd questioned Spike's intentions earlier. She couldn't understand why but a sense of familiarity washed over her as she looked at the girl for a while she was the same age as her but with a more developed figure and light creamy skin that contrasted Twilight's darker skin nicel

There was only one person who had hair like that and Twilight both hoped and dreaded that it was who she thought it was on one hand it would be great to see her again on the other what kind of tragedies did she suffer if it was her. "Trixie?" The person turned around and their expression morphed into a happy one as they lunged for her. "Twilight?! Oh my Celestia! How have you been?!" Twilight pulled herself out of the hug her old friend gave her. "Me?! How are you?! Where have you been?! Two years ago they told me your parents removed you from Celestia's school for gifted youngsters. I don't understand i know you and your family don't get along but your grades were top of the class." Trixie's gaze took on anger and venom ,then fear, and then finally a blank hollow look. "I-i dont want to talk about it." Twilight was weirded out by the rapid change of emotions from her friend but she brushed it aside. "Hey everyone!" The two turned to see Spike.

"Come and see your new place of residence." People started moving and Twilight took it as her que to leave. "Well Trixie it was good seeing you but i need to go, i havent been home in a while and i could use a bath." Trixie stopped her gripping her hand tightly as she looked on the verge of crying tearful and desperate. "Please don't leave, not just yet." Her pleading was odd but heart melting so Twilight nodded. "Okay." Trixie changed emotions again so fast Twilight had to blink to make sure she heard it right. "Great lets go!" Trixie dragged Twilight like a sack of potatoes leaving the girl to wonder about her friends apparent mood swings. They caught up to everyone fast enough as it was a long walk through an icy tunnel between the northern living district and the training grounds. Briefly Twilight wondered why he didn't take them to the northern district but remembered many would probably only stay a short time rather than long term which according to Spike was what the northern district was for.

They made it quickly and found a softly lit field at sunset time making the sky the most beautiful mix of colors. "Now i have aquestion for all of you." Everyone looked at Spike the false sun behind him making him stand out like a black silhouette. "Where do you plan to go after this?" Many stopped to think while several of the children didn't have anything to consider. "No where." Spike looked over to a teen, a dragon blood, about Twilight's age. He had dark red hair and matching slit eyes like all dragon bloods and the two behind him were the same. He was well built like a track star but with some definition to him. "None of us have anything left to go back to and even if we did it's probably long gone." Trixie looked at the ground angrily. "Some of us are better off without it." Twilight was taken aback by her angry aggressive tone.

"However because of that if you have need of us, i know i'll stay, after all who can you trust if not a fellow dragon blood?" Spike smiled softly. "I'll have you know i'm very old and it's been a long time since i heard that from anyone." Spike smiled. "I want you to join the Lunar Guard, i dont know how but i see potential in all of you, of what you could become and i could see that each could become a legend in their own right." Spike looked at ghem all of them as if seeing them for the first time. "A person long ago helped me see again, i helped set you free cause of her, and now i want to give something back to her, a legacy to be proud of, i want to see the day people see her symbol as a bringer of hope and justice and i want you to be the vanguard of that day. So what do you say will you join me?"

Many didn't need to think it over this was a man who saved them and asked of nothing but the chance to make them better each remembered the days of their suffering however brief and this was the end of it a beginning to a new chapter, a better one. "Yes. I am Garble and i will join the Lunar guard." His friends stepped forward doing the same. "I am Vensent, and i will join the Lunar Guard." Many joined in one at a time than many at once til finally Trixie spoke up "I am Trixie LunaMoon, and I will join the Lunar Guard!" Twilight was shocked absolutely silent by this it made no sense to her that this was happening. Didn't Trixie have a family to go home to?

* * *

SCENE.

* * *

(1) I made Ichigo an important character to Spike's background because the name itsubotchu has a pretty funny story behind it. Back when i played Bleach: Blade of Fate on the DS i kept mishearing him when ever he called out his Getsuga Tensho attack it sounded like Itsubotchu Chop (Cut me a break i was nine when this game came out) which quickly became my favorite word because i really liked Bleach as a kid. Also i genuinly think he's one of the best swordsmen in anime history in term of pure skill when you strip away the flashier moves like pressure blast and supercharged energy slashes. Ichigo is a person taught by experience growing more proficent and skilled with every battle whether the opponent presents any real challenge or not, he just gets better the way any swordman should, by weilding his sword.

(2) The force returns

(3) The name is a fusion of two of the alias' of Miyamoto Musashi also known as Shinmen Takezo and his buddist name Niten Doraku often (but not universally) considered the most famous swordsman in all of Japan and is the founder of the Hyoho Niten Ichi-Ryu style of fighting, just like with Ichigos true Zangetsu blades the style focusses on fighting with a large and a short sword in combat, which is also why i chose Ichigo to be Spike's teacher not only for the reasons listed previously but also because Miyamoto himself inspired me to create the concept of Itsubotchu in the first place. Ichigo gave it a name, the Sith gave it a way of operating, and Miyamoto gave it form.

(4) Spike is like Lady Shiva from the DC universe as is no one can surpass either of them in their field (swordsmanship and hand to hand combat respectively.) in a straight up fight but Lady Shiva often loses because everyone knowns how good she is and never try to fight her directly only doing so when they have something that gives them the edge, plus Lady Shiva would have lost a number of times to two people who are just as good if not better than her, Richard Dragon and Cassandra Cain the fourth batgirl. However circumstances work in her favor to let her emerge when she would have lost such as when her opponent wasn't at 100% (batgirl) or when someone else interfered. (Dragon)

Spike on the other hand has way more skill than anyone could hope to attain in a relatively short amount of time in a straight up sword to sword fight no one could beat Spike not even the characters from my other stories who are master swordsman and women in their own right. However unlike Shiva, Spike is smart enough to know his opponents will almost never engage him in a sword to sword fight.

(5) I assume Equestrai in in some place decently far from the equator given that it does through seasons. So in this case i'm gonna go with the northern regions.

(6) the scientific name of horses is Quess Caballus.

(7) this line was a referense to DBZ Abridged but in this case it's not a joke.


	9. Dragonic Lust

I wasn't sold on how to start this chapter, it either with a fight scene or a torture scene so i just flipped a coin five times and went with that. So fight scene first. In case you didn't know this one takes place before Spike was blinded.

* * *

Spike grunted as a fist found home in his gut launching him back, he wasn't so easily beatin though and shakily stood to his feet. "Come on you disgrace, prove you're not completely worthless to us." Spike charged glaring at his opponent with distaste and hatred while she looked at him with care and encouragement. "Don't listen to them you're doing great." He sneered at her before charging Nullru raised to skewer her. Mary dodged her brothers swipe before going for a low kick to sweep him off his feet but white spears of bone shot out of his legs. Mary's kick destroyed most of them but a few stabbed into her leg before growing barbs. Spike twisted his legs yanking out the flesh of Mary's making her cry out as everything below the knee on her right leg was shredded like it was thrown in a wood chipper before Spike's right spiked shin found purchace in her stomach.

Spike didn't give her a change to recover from the new hole in her gut as he spun to slam his heel into her face breaking her nose and sending her flying back. He appeared behind her in a flash of high speed teleportation and kicked her in the back before sending a palm strike to the back of her head and launched her forward. Spike got in a slash with Nullru but saw it did nothing and realized his Proud Soul had blunted itself. He screammed in rage before tossing Nullru away and teleporting spinjing to kick Mary in the face with a leg coated in dragon bone feeling a sick pleasure at how Mary's face bruised from the hit as she fell to the ground face first. He didn't waste any time lading on her back and tearing into her body starting with the arms, then the neck and spine. In the span of a few seconds Mary had gone from winning to lying in a bloody heap on the ground. Spike grinned seeing her brought to such a sorry state. A blow to the head wiped the smirk off his face as the fatigue of fighting Mary plus his burst of dragon rage caught up with him, the blow only serving to knock him off his adrenaline high.

When Spike came to he found himself chained to the wall of his bedroom facing the door, he wasn't surprised this is how he was usually whenever his so called parents were angry over something. A message appeared in front of him showing a bloody beaten Mary still laying on the ground crying in pain and betrayal and yet he felt empty. There was writing at the bottom a message from his so called mother. 'Since you wish to act like such a beat you will be treated like one, you will be locked in your room with no food or water for the next three weeks and you are expected to apoligize to your sister for your brutality later.' Spike shot a blat of fire that incinerated the message without reading the rest of it, it would be more of the same anyway, always going on about how he was inferior to Mary putting him down just to raise her a little higher. She had the audacity to act like she even cared about him her so called kindness rung so false to him acting like she was better than them.

Spike for as long as he could remembered had always been compared to Mary not tall enough, not good looking enough, not skilled enough it was all the same. Mary was by far the worst acting as if she wasn't just like everyone else tooking down on him mocking him waiting for the chance to manipulate and use him, he hated her! Spike felt a chill of cold fury in him but he ignored it for his red hot anger. A knock to the door made him calm, only a little, and take a deep breath. "Come in." Mary came in and sighed sadly seeing her little brother chained to the walk like her was. "What do **you** want?" She didn't speak except raising her hand where magma began to form. "I wanted to say sorry." Spike scoffed even as she moved over to melt his chains. "And what's stop me from spearing your head?" She stopped at that fear and uncertainty clear on her face. "I don't know why you hate me but please tell me." Spike glared at her.

"That." Mary tilted her head confused. "What?" Spike growled lowly even as Mary looked at him innocently. "That right there! Acting as if you innocent, you're just like the rest, you stand there judging and looking down on me thinking less of me for the crime of simply existing. You despise the fact that i was born just like everyone else your just better at hiding it." Mary's mouth was open her jaw slack with shock. "Wh-wh-what?!" Her voice was barely a whisper but Spike ignored her. "Just get out." Mary had tears in her eyes finally realizing her brother well and truly hated her. "Spike please i -" Spike roared cutting her off. "GET OUUUTTTTT!" Mary ran out the room crying and Spike created a dragon bone arm that shut the door behind her. "Good riddance."

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Spike stood over his sisters grave regretand shame over that memory expressed on his face. "Even now after so long i still can't apoligize enough, you were the only person who was nice to me before they died, and i hurt you so badly. You still forgave me for it. I love you sis, thanks for everything." Spike kneeled pressing his forehead onto the grave before letting a single tear slide down his face. "Thanks for everything." Spike didn't notice his hair and eyes change color from Azure to Orange before changing back. He smiled feeling a weight off his chest as he left. In the spot where the single tear had fallen a scupture of ice in the shape of a group of flowers appeared, laid on the ground like a bouquet of roses. As he made his way over to the barracks as he now called them, headed towards the sleeping group. "Time to be drill sergeant nasty."

* * *

TRIXIE

* * *

She struggled against the gag in her mouth as she felt the red hot iron press into her skin right in the middle of her chest. Trixie's thrashing did nothing to make the pain lessen as her thrashing forced the person to dig it in deeper. Trixie threw her head back trying to force herself into unconsciousness but a sharp hand grabbed her by the face hard forcing her to face him. "1000-7" He forced his thumb to caress her unprotected eye as she tried some semblance of a glare but he chuckled as the hot iron was finally removed from her and she gasped through the rag. He smirked pulling the rag out her slack mouth, he knew had to be big to keep her from removing it from her mouth, the last technician got a piece of her throat ripped out when Trixie actually managed to swallow the rag and waited for her to get to close. Had it not been his job he'd be impressed by her resolve, but unfourunately they were paying him to break her, they wanted her to be a good daughter.

Trixie was resilient if nothing else, most broke with just the threat of the hot iron but she'd just glared and taken it. Trixie was slumped forward in the chair sobbing like a little child after a brutal spanking her voice watery and broken as she felt the wound on her chest fixing and knitting itself and her body felt even heavier. She didn't know where they got the magic but as long as she stayed in this room she couldn't die and would always heal, at the same time though it sapped her strength making her to weak to fight back as the pain continued. "We've had allot of fun, right Trixie?" She stared at him with the face he'd long grown used to. She didn't answer as he pried open her mouth stared to make sure her tongue hadn't fully grown back yet, after all he didn't want her to swallow it by accident. "Here this'll help." He kept her mouth open pouring a thick sludge like liquid down it that felt like swallowing broken glass.

She would know he made her do that three hours ago, when they fed her so she had no choice but to swallow it down. Suddenly she lurched coughing in pain her stomach felt ready to explode as she tried to take a breath but her lungs were burning from the inside out and every breath she took made the pain worse as she finally puked giving her throat a second flaying as the glass shot out her mouth. Even after the flow stopped and she'd spit the last of it out she couldn't stop breathing no matter how must she wanted to. "You're a bad girl Trixie." She didn't answer still counting backwards in her head. "Come on you're a smart girl, what's 1000-7?" Trixie cried as she tried to remember the right answer. "No then i guess i'll give you a little incentive. He brought out a nail that was far to large looking more like a railroad spike than anything else and smiled as it turned red hot at the tip.

Trixie was to weak to offer any real resistence as he forced her chair to fall back and she banged her head against the cold hard floor splitting her skull open as he straddled her. She felt him pry her eye open so she could stare directly at the now white hot tip centimeters from her pupil and the hammer in his other hand. "1000-7" Trixie choked as breathing still hurt and tried to force out the answer. "Fibe humdreb anb thirmy eight (538)." He smiled in a way that made her think she'd recieve mercy for the first time, then he slammed the hammer down.

* * *

Trixie shot awake screaming holding her left eye in her hand as she felt mind numbing pain run through it like the nail did, just remembering it made it seem like it had been shoved in there again. Spike appeared and put a hand on her shoulder and she felt a calming chill run through her and numb the pain. "Are you okay?" Trixie was surprised to see the calm genuine concern on Spike's face. She could feel this energy this Dracos running through her body and the pain left her. "I'm fine i just i need a little time to pull myself together." Spike wanted to press the issue but knew she wasn't ready to talk yet. "Okay try to get ready quickly training starts in the next half hour." Spike left quickly to give her privacy but could hear her muttering under her breath. "993, 986, 979, 972-" Spike gasped feeling a blast of memory over those numbers, he knew what they were for. "So they still use that method huh? Bastards." Spike growled, a low rumblingone before he kept walking his eyes flashing gold for a second before he reeled it in, no need to use history of the world till later.

* * *

PINKIE PIE

* * *

The usually energetic party planner looked on him shock as the Stallion blood laughed in her face. "Hell no as if i'd date a fat ass like you!" He chuckled again like it was the funniest joke in the world. "I mean look at you." He tauntingly pulled on her waist to see the skin and fat come out in his grip. "Is that the cheese cake or your last boyfriend?" He sorry but i don't date girls who eat half their weight in sugar every meal like their preparing to hibernate for seven years, so i'll tell you what when you're made or more flesh and blood than you are lard maybe i'll consider it." With that Cheese Sandwich turned and left leaving a tearing up and emotionally shocked and broken Pinkie Pie. She'd always been one of the heavier girls around but no one had ever called her fat, at least not to her face. So she sadly trudged her way back to the Sugarcube corner.

Pinkie sat there for she didn't know how long just holding in her sadness when her friends appeared all looking eager to here the news. "So what did he say?!" Rainbow was bouncing in her seat with excitement and anticipation while everyone else was more subdued. Pinkie couldn't look them in the eye when she said it. "He, shot me down." Rainbow dash bursted into laughter holding her sides. "He said no?! Haha good one, yeah right like any guy would turn you down. Hahahaha!" She straightened herself out before noticing the look on her face. "Oh my Celestia you aren't joking." Pinkie told them everything from the lead up to what he said. As Pinkie cried three of her friends consoled her while Twilight and Rainbow Dash gritted their teeth in anger trying not to et up and go kill Cheese sandwich where ever the hell he stood. "I wish Spike was here." Spike patted her shoulder startling her put Rainbow managed to keep from discharging right then and there.

"So what's the problem?" Twilight quickly explained to him about Cheese Sandwich and what he did to Pinkie pie. "Oh i remember him he was one of the guys that tried to linch me when i killed that Chakravartin." Spike rested his hand on Fullru's handle. "So the obvious thing is that the solution involves a murder." Twilight looked at him fearfully for a second confused by what he meant. "Solving or causing one?" Spike just looked at her. "Yes" Spike shrugged before looking at the sad girl in front of him as much he knew for a fact she wasn't Sweetie Pie he still felt the need to comfort her. "Hey come on Pinkie if you want my honest opinion you dont need him anyway you've got me and besides i think you look great." Pinkie sniffled looking at him. "Really?" Spike nodded a kind and excited smile on his face. "Yeah and i'll prove it." Spike walked over to and becomed her over which she reluctantly followed.

"Now look at um, crap i didn't even ask your name, that was really rude of me." Mrs Cake giggled which Spike liked the sound of. "Dazzle Cake sweetie." Spike nodded. "Alright look at Dazzle Cake, she's kind of heavy but she most certainly not fat or ugly in any way. I mean she clearly doesn't have a perfect hourglass figure but most women dont anyway. Besides and i may be a little bias look at her large shapely thighs that are still firm yet soft, a waist that while not super thin, has a subtle curve to it along with soft flesh you want to sink your hand into. Also lets face it she's not lacking in the chest department, plus not that i really care about that, she has a face that's easy on the eyes. I'm gonna be honest this right here." Spike made his point by poking her waist.

"Is my ideal figure for a woman not that i don't like others but this one is my favorite, so as far as i'm concerned she's more beautiful than Celestia herself." Mrs. Cake was bright red by the end of Spike's explanation, she was an older woman by far and had shown the years of wear on her waist, her husband was still supportive though not as much as before. However she'd never beeen called more beautiful than a goddess by anyone and here was this rather handsome young man. "Now Pinkie Pie who does she look like?" Pinkie seemed to have caught on to Spike's implacations and dried her tears feeling a little better about herself. "Thanks for that." Spike shrugged patting her on the back before kissing her hand like a gentleman. "A lady never should say thanks for being told the truth." Spike made to leave but stopped right before grabbing the door knob.

"You could come train with the Lunar Guard if you wanted, just speak into the Everfree forest and i'll show you the way." Mrs. Cake stared at the door where he'd left for several seconds before turning back to them. "Who was that young man?" Rainbow Dash giggled. "Sorry to tell you this but hers older than everyone at this table combined, and to answer your question that was Spike. He's the top ranked soldier in the Moon Goddesses Guards. The Everfree Forest is his domain and it leads to the sanctum." Mrs. Cake and the others raised an eyebrow curious expressions on their faces. "The Sanctum?" Twilight hushed Rainbow Dash before she could say anymore. "We're not supposed to talk about it that much so lets just say its his home." Mrs. Ckae nodded getting back to work while Applejack and Rarity's eyes narrowed. Something that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie noticed.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Spike reappeared in the Sanctum watching as the smaller children were running laps around a track to build endurance, the preteens were working on calisthenics to build up their strength, while the older one like Garble and his gang were working on conditioning to prepare them for the real training. Spike whistled and they changed work outs the young and preteen grounds switching task while the older ones began meditation to futher connect with the flow of their magic. Spike decided he'd sit down and join them in that regard. He appeared on the field in a burst of speed but no one acknowledged or sensed his presence which was both good and bad. Good because their focus would improve their power and control of it. It was bad however because he wanted to teach them awareness at all times. Choosing to handle one part at a time he sat down up front facing the group and waited.

It took him a while to find his center a little more than usual but he couldn't get Pinkie Pir or Mrs. Cake out of his head. He wasn't lying when he said it was his ideal figure but he couldn't help how his mind wandered of then giggling as he tickled them, holding them close as he sunk his teeth into them, listen to them gasp and moan as he bit and fondled their cute pink bubs squeezing the mounds they topped, he nearly jumped from his position as he imagined them screaming his name as he fucked them like animals in heat pinning them up against the wall as he left bruises on their legs and hickey's on thier necks. He could nearly smell them, he could taste the necter flooding from their womanly folds. Spike sighed as he found what he needed to focus on and slowly his senses dulled and he felt heaven and earth slip away.

These rushes of carnal lust were hardly long, though they felt like it to him, barely lasting a billionth of a second. To him though a billionth might as well been a day, the way his body could absorb and process such vast amounts of sensory imput was something he'd been developing since the day he lost his sight and his senses were sharper than ever from his constant training and only got sharper as time went on. To him these tiny flashes of lust were like Neon signs that took up half the sky utterly impossible to miss. He was well aware what was wrong with him, his dragonic instincts were becoming more potent, his need to mate and hoard was growing by the second. During the war the constant fighting and death of comrades had blunted the instinct despite how, frequent, the rolls in the hay were, loss of his wives and loved ones only made it worse.

After the war and the death of Mary, the pain had stayed with him for the longest of time, until Luna had come soon he felt the same passion return. The problem is that he'd given in, he didn't regret having sex with Luna becoming her lover but now he was riding a two hundred thousand year case of blue balls, Derpy's advances were more fuel to the fire. Spike growled before getting up and walking from the field whistling when he did to make sure everyone changed tasks. He could have sworn he felt a certain magic come from a girl he saw out the corner of his eye and even as it nagged at him his lust filled mind couldn't place where he felt it before. It was brushed off to the back of his mind as Spike made his way to Luna's domain, he was hot, frustrated, and he needed someone to do.

* * *

"YES HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Luna screamed out loud as Spike's thrusting tore apart her insides. He was so rough today and she liked it! Yao Lang was off in the corner cum surging from all her holes as she shifted from shadow to flesh and back at random. Spike had made sure she wasn't feeling left out, Luna didn't know were he got it from but as he felt her drive into her cunt and he ass at the same time she was glad he had a spell that gave him two. Spike had walked in ripped off her clothes and had his way with her right there. So here she lay in her own throne room face smashed into the marble floor getting fucked in both her holes like a cheap whore and she loved every minute of it. Despite his new foubd ferocity Spike hadn't lost his caring love even as he pressed her face down with one hand while tugging on her arms dainty wrist held by his other hand for extra leverage. She could feel how tight his control on his strength was as he bottomed out inside her as one slip could break her in half.

He was still so skilled with his tongue as he brought her to mind melting orgasm and he was about to do it again. Spike's orgasm was a roar of effort not from the release but from the strain of keeping control as he flooded her. Luna felt he womb stretch like she was eight months pregnant and her stomach was filled as the channel in he ass made its way up the flow. She didn't care though it felt all to good, Spike growled feeling better and worse. He pulled out making his second one disappear while he slowly flipped a barely conscious Luna over. He carefully pressed on her stomach and his vigor flowed out like a spring marring the floor as it boiled and churned. After emptying her out Spike picked her up and in a burst of magic forced Yao Lang's nearly none responsive body to merge back into Luna's shadow.

He carried them gently to the bathroom where he let the water run, he heated and cooled it himself to make sure it was just right before getting in. The bathroom was more like a hot spring in this case and could seat a whole harem of girls. Spike had no trouble cleaning her off but his thoughts were elsewhere as he did so. Spike had been with many woman in his time both willingly and not so much the few times he'd been captured, thankfully no dudes, but he knew for sure his orgasm never made a woman swell up like a water balloon! As he scrubbed her he couldn't get the thought of another go out of his head and a feral smirk appeared thinking of the right woman. "I wonder if Cely's a virgin, be a shame otherwise." Spike punched himself HARD and felt his jaw break and reset then heal instantly, what kind of animal was he turning into?!

He couldn't help it though, he'd never been taught how to curb it and all the research he'd done only pointed to getting it all out and taking the edge off. Spike could feel a calm thump in his chest and unknown to him his eyes and hair flashed orange making him calm down and continue his cleansing of his lovers body. He finished quickly before the thoughts could return and dried Luna off taking her out and tucking her away in her room materializing a meal for her that would still be fresh and ready when she woke up. He needed to get out for a little while find some excuse to leave for a while, Spike sighed before leaving to his room hoping he'd feel better after a nap.

* * *

Spike stared down the young teen in front of him wondering how awkward this would get especially with how hard he was from now. He decide to take a nap and woke up with an even bigger problem that was barely concealed, that was three hours and fifty minutes ago. If he didn't find something to curb his 'big problem' soon he'd need to cut it off, he'd heard what happened if it lasted more than four hours. "Listen i sensed it a while ago, it wasn't my business so i left it alone, i had my doubts but now i'm desperate and i'm sure of it. However i want to hear it from you so i'm going to ask. Are you what i think you are?" The girl, Eden, Spike corrected himself sighed feeling fear and dread build up in her. "Y-yes i-i-i'm a Djinn blood." Spike lunged at her and she shrieked in fear knowing she had no way to protect herself but she was silenced when Spike hugged her to his chest.

She shook in fear wondering what he'd do to her closing her eyes expecting the pain to start any second but she felt something rumbling in Spike's chest and after a few seconds she heard him and felt his tears on her head, he was sobbing. "Thank Selena. I dont know if i could handle it if it weren't true." Spike cried tears of relief and joy as he held Eden close for several minutes. "I thought your kind was wiped out by the Lich, driven to exstinction like so many almost were. I should have acted sooner but i didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Eden slowly looped her arms around him returning the hug. "My parents, before they died, told me a story of a dragon that appeared. A dragon that drove back the rot and decay that nearly consumed the land but he roared with sorrow filing the lands with the sound after seeing the destruction wrought on them. You were that dragon." Spike nodded. "You never came back after that though, was it the sting of your failure?"

Spike sighed wiping away his tears. "Yeah, i failed, two races well just one now i guess were driven extinct because of my inaction. Many races recovered, though they're still a rarity to this day, but i never saw hide nore hair of the changelings, i could only assume they were wiped out." Eden hugged him harder. "You didn't fail." Spike felt his heart skip a beat. "The Changlings used a spell to hide themselves away from the world in a place called the Badlands, they're still there." Spike's heart soared with hope and relief. "Thank you, you've made me happier than i've felt for a while, i've um been having a small problem as of late." Eden blushed bright red feeling something big and hard press against her. "Dammit!" Spike pulled away nervously seeing the tent his crotch was pitching as Eden blushed looking down at him. "Is-is that because of me?" Spike ran a hand through his hair sighing and closing his eyes.

"Partly, but that's the problem I'm hav-" Spike's breath hitched when Eden gingerly touched his leg kneeling down to get a better look at it. "I've never seen a mans, parts before but it looks painful." Oh and it was, Spike had just past the four hour mark and was throbbing over it. Cutting it off was suddenly becoming a better idea by the minute. However that posed the problem of it growing back, it would and if Spike's luck ran the usual course it would grow back bigger. "Would oyou like me to take care of it?" Spike nodded yes and Eden reached for her shirt pulling it off giving him an eyefull of her tightly wrapped chest. Spike stopped her and hastily put her clothing right. "That's not wuite what i meant Eden, i was hoping you'd let me, you know?" Eden nodded blushing. "Spike was it?" He nodded. "I'm very inexperienced at using my power so i'll require some compensation for whatever you ask of me."

Spike nodded. "That seems fair."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

This kind of wrote itself after a while but it is important as it's a chapter for several reasons. Spike's repressed sexual appetite is so bad he's nearly ready to jump any woman which is serious because Spike is Demi-sexual. He usually needs a deep emotional connection to a person in order to feel attraction to them but right now anyone with a vagina will be. It helps explain the way Spike is going to track down his other swords after all it is called the Four Swords Arc. After a while this really made since to add into story and is more than just a justification for a harem. The thing that's a drawback for dragon bloods is instinct and dragons have allot of them. For Spike his sex drive has been repressed pretty much all his life given the circumstances and right now it running loose after being couped up for so long.

Could you imagine being a straight guy so desperate to stick your dick in something you'd fuck another dude? Well that's what Spike is feeling right now.


	10. Ketar

i really like this chapter it felt like a great chance for world building. It gave me a chance to expand the world that both similar and different.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Spike held his bleeding ears in pain as Garble and his gang fell out of bed. "Stop screaming, i am right here." Spike glared at her through one red eye. Luna had a voice stong enough to give a deaf man hearing loss and someone with super senses standing right in front of her didn't want the blunt of that. Hell, Spike could feel a distortion in the space around them as if a tear to Naraka was about to open up. Given how loud she could be when they made love Spike wouldn't be surprised if one of Luna's abilities was tearing holes in reality by screaming. "By why now of all times? Why leave the sanctum when you have so much to do here?" Spike shrugged hiding his real reason, his excuse for leaving was a valid one but one he could put of for a few more years.

"I'm leaving to see the world, it's been thirteen years since i last left and i want to see what changes have befallen the world around me. Remember the sanctum was made to record history so i must journey to find that history." Spike didn't tell her he also wanted to leave so he wouldn't fuck every woman in Equestria to death. "I also learned that the Djinn blood and the changling races are still alive." Luna gasped. "But i thought the Lich wiped them out?!" Spike shook his head. "Nope they're alive and from what i've heard thriving so i have roughly ten thousand years of history, culture, magic, technology, and weaponry to study catolog and bring back here." Spike kissed her on the cheek. "Besides it'll only be a few months, i waited a thousand years for you can't you wait a few months for me?" Luna pouted, he had a good point. "Alright fine but who will see to the training of the guard?" Spike turned golden before pressing his finger to Luna's head causing tendrils of golden energy to move from his mind to hers.

"There that's all you need to know." Luna groaned wrinkling her nose, he loved it when she did that. "Ugh fine, that felt weird though." Spike smiled before walking over to hos room to pack, it wouldn't take long but he felt the trip was well worth it. Spike grabbed the last thing he needed as he put his pack on his back. "Lets hope i find you two soon."

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

"My first wish is to have a way to locate my two lost swords." Eden paused before granting that wish a sudden look of confusion and fear. "There are other swords?" Spike nodded. "I had four of them forged during the war and they served me well in battle, they're proud souls just like so many other weapons in the sanctum but none of them ever really took a shine to me except Jackal the gun and Zulf the twin repeater crossbows." Spike made them appear in his hands before setting them down. "Even so they don't really talk a whole lot. I think they're just happy to be carried." A warm hum from the two assured him he was right. "Anyway the four were given to me and forged from the souls of powerful warriors whose will to fight allowed them to manifest from beyond. There's Nullru the Slashing Black Moon, Fullru the Chilling Full Moon, Seras the Bringer Of Victory, and Integra the Stalwart fang."

Spike shrugged. "No one really knows why Proud souls exist or why some warriors and creatures become them while others don't, some think they're like ghost and have unfinished business on the battlefield, others think they're gracefull losers who decide to lend their strength to the one who beat them. Either way they are proof that the soul is real and not so easily extinguished." Eden nodded before snapping her fingers and a device appeared in Spike's hands. "Its a proud soul locator, this'll allow you to find your blades but you'll have to be within a few miles of them, i'm sorry i couldn't do better." Spike rolled his eyes. "Its okay your species grows more powerful the more wishes you grant. Everyone starts out pretty weak, no offense." Eden giggled making Spike smile. "None taken, truth be told i'm really excited, i jever get to use my powers because of what people would do to me but nows my chance with a master who won't abuse me. Its pretty exciting." Spike stiffened in rage, that should have been a given a master not abusing his Djinn but clearly if Eden was so excited things weren't so good. "R-right, for my second wish-"

* * *

Spike grit his teeth thinking it over about how Djinn's were mistreated, how people abused and degraded them like that. Sighing knowing he couldn't do anything about it here he decided it was time to go. He hefted the pack on and secured the device before making his way to the entrance. He was surprised to see his first three students there. "Spike? What's with all the stuff?" Spike took his pack off and sighed. "I have an assignment i need to do so i'm leaving." The look of shock on their faces as both odd but reassuring. "Dont worry i'll only be gone a few months at most, i have allot to do. First is finding my other swords I've already looked all over Equestria not a single trace but they might be on the new continent, then i have some work to do as the keeper of the sactum in order to properly record and catalog the history of the changlings and Djinn, races i thought had gone extinct because of the Lich. Then there's the possible recruitment of Ketar Bloods and other creatures."

Twilight raised her hand making Spike roll his eyes, she was just like a student. "Keter bloods?" Spike rolled his eyes. "Ketar, Kay-tar. Look maybe this'll help." Spike snapped his fingers and an image of a Stallion blood appeared on his left followed by one of a minotaur on his right and person with horns and a tail in the middle of the two. "Over here." Spike said as he pointed to the creature blood. "Is the type of race most common in the world Creature bloods have the mystical animals blood in their viens but may only have a few traits that give them away." Spike pointed to the right. "Monsters are mystical creatures that we inherit traits from, many species have gone extinct like Unicorns and Dragons. However several species like Manticore, Griffins, Minotaur, and several more still exist, but they live in dead zones no one dares travel to." Spike made a world veiw that showed the planet to them in front of them.

Unlike earth it had only four massive continents one on the top left, one close to the center but more off to the down and left, the third in the center of the top right and a fourth far from the others and much smaller. "These are the four lands of this world." The one on the upper left, the largest lit up. "This one is a given, this is where Equestria is, with several kingdoms like the griffin bloods, yak bloods, the crystal empire, and several other small kingdoms filled with mostly your type of creature blood but several more like gorgon and minotaur blood are fair common as well." The one near the center the third largest lit up next. "People here are to fond of Ketar bloods so they mostly keep themselves here, though there are kingdoms that regularly trade with them."

Spike pointed back to the images behind him. "While creature bloods have a creatures power in their veins they almost never look like them baring a few traits like a dragon blood's eyes. However Ketar bloods skirt the line having horns, or different colored skin, or wings. There are also things like vampires and dryad but they technically fit the mold of monster despite their human like appearance." The third continent lit up the second largest. "This is the isle of monsters where most of the more savage one like hellhounds and wyvern live. Unlike a dragon which is inherently magical wyvern sre just lizards with wings instead of front legs, no super strength, no fire breath, no unbreakable scale armor, and no getting stronger with age. Doesn't mean they're not a threat though." The fourth and by far the smallest lit up. "This used to be the biggest but most of it sank into the ground because of the damage done by the tear of Naraka."

Spike dismissed them all beofre putting his pack back on. "So i forgot to ask what brings you here?" Big Mac tensed remembering why he came here. "I-i figured it out." Spike scowled. "I know who's been hurting AppleBloom. I wanna know though, why didn't you tell me? If you knew why didn't you stop it?" Big Mac wasn't angry, at least not at Spike. "To answer your questions in order would you have believed she was capable of that? Would you have listened to me if i told you, and if i stopped it myself would forgive me for what i'd have done?" Big Mac sighed feeling tension slide from him. "No i would have refused and i would have ignored the signs. If you'd killed her which you would even after she did all that I'd still hate you. Even though she's done this i know i can't hate her."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "You better get back it was a risk to leave her with her for so long." Big Mac turned to run but stopped. "Can she live her? Away from her?" Spike nodded happily. "Don't worry she's always welcome you both are." Big Mac took off running.

* * *

Applebloom shrunk into the corner as Granny Smith came closer she brought the knife closer to her own grandchild. "Dont worry hunny it's just a test i promise it won't hurt a bit!" With a crazed look in her eyes stabbed forward only for the AppleBloom to raise her arm to block it. The knife shattered against skin as Applebloom used the shock to scrammble away and run out the room. Granny Smith looked at the broken knife smiling gleefully. "So it is you, don't worry honey i have something to fix that." She left to retrieve her real knife when Big Mac appeared walking up the stairs making an effort not to appear tired. "Hey Granny Smith, you seen little Bloom?" Granny smith smiled. "No dear i'm afraid i haven't but i'll tell you when i see her."

Big Mac twitched as she went down the stairs feeling the blood boil in his viens. It would be so easy, just offer her a shoulder and neck massage add a little pressure and SNAP! Big Mac sighed, he couldn't though not til he understood why she was going this for now though though he just had to find AppleBloom and get her out of here. He'd make sure Granny Smith never saw her again. He moved through the large house wondering where she went and praying he found her first.

* * *

"So what are you two doing here?" Twilight shrugged. "I'm here to see Trixie and Rainbow came to ask you about something. AppleJack had this weird scar on her back that she couldn't explain and i wanted to know if you could do anything about it." Rainbow Dash suddenly had an epiphany. "Wait Big Mac had a scar like that on his waist, oh but i ask him about it it might have just been from an accident." Spike narrowed his eyes before clenching his fist. "Somethings not right here."

Spike dropped his pack again and ran off to into the forest letting Twilight and Rainbow Dash keep pace with him. As he ran history of the world sparked to life and several images appeared beside him. He followed the one that made no sense to be there, a child running from a woman holding a knife.(1) "What the hell?!" Rianbow Dash looked in shock as a child version of Big Mac ducked and weaved though the trees followed by a younger looking Granny Smith. Twilight felt her lips part in shock and she almost ran into a tree casually destroying with a blast of impact magic. The Granny Smith projection caught up and tackled him to the ground holding the knife to little Big Mac's side. "Don't worry honey i just want to make sure your not tainted, after you won't remember a thing." The three watched as the knife was slowly dragged across the side of his waist as he suck through his teeth. "Oh so its not you that's good but remember honey you won't remember a thing."

They watched the projection of Granny smith pull out a long syringe and press it into his neck making the young projection go still as his eyes glazed over. "That's not right." Spike studied the syringe carefully. "This is a dark magic potion." Spike watched her get off of him and Little Mac snapped back to attention. "Huh Granny whats happenin?" She smiled sickly. "Don't worry youngin you just had a bad fall lets get you home and fixed up." Little Mac followed her as she tossed the syringe away. Spike felt his blood boil before it was cooled by a realization. "She thinks one of them is an emergent." Spiel was quick to put it together. "She's testing them she wants to know which one is going to become a dragon blood so she can kill them." Twilight gulped while Rainbow waved her hands frantically. "Wait, wait how can one of them be a dragon blood AppleJack's parents weren't dragon bloods heck as far as knoe one on in the past seven generations has dragon blood either."

Twilight spoke up. "Because it's only now that its resurfaced! Sometimes genes don't manifest in offspring until several generations later at random times it's called interstellar transmigration! (2) Someone several generations ago must have been a dragon blood and Granny Smith figured it would manifest in one of them!" Spike grit his teeth not caring if Big Mac hated him, after this Granny smith died. Spike was gone in an instant reappearing in the Apple house where Grammy Smith stood at the top of the stairs. "Hello youngin can i help you?" Spike made sure he was in his child form to make himself look less imposing. "Im here to see Applebloom." Her smile was so fake it made him nearly sneer in disgust. "Well she's not here right now so please come back later or wait here for her." Spike sniffed the air and felt how the air was being displaced in one of the rooms upstairs. "I think i'll wait."

Spike dissappeared reappearing behind her before shoving Granny Smith down the stairs. "The elderly should watch their steps they're not as young as they used to be." Spike heard a few breaks more from how hard he shoved her rather than the stairs themselves but he ignored then and went to the room he could tell she was in. "AppleBloom it's me." He was surprised when Big Mac opened the door and let him in quickly closing it behind him. "So this is your room." Big Mac mumbled a yeah as Spike looked around. "Hm the set up is deep yet simple, also despite how clean it is and i mean nearly hospital clean it looks lived it." Big Mac mumbled another yeah and Spike grew slightly annoyed. "I see you have a full size mirror, my sister had one in her room. We'd position ourselves in front of it whenever we made love."(3) Big mac kept looking before turning around so fast he actually blurred like an after image was created. "WHAT?!"

Spike kept a bored neutral face as Big Mac spied his reflection in the mirror. "Oh so you were paying attention, i hadn't noticed." Of course Spike was lying about the sex thing but they did stand in front of the mirror, she'd often play with his hair telling him how his appearence had changed over the years, that is until he stopped growing at fourteen. Dragon bloods grew in stages sometimes big sometimes small but they usually knocked him out and left him weakened which just wasn't ideal, the merger with Yao Lang had been the first big change causing major development and unlike all the other times it didn't make him weaker, he still had no idea why. Maybe it had been ready to happen but had been locked away, then the bond opening his soul to the knightmare had allowed it to spring forth. Questions for later, Spike patiently watched Big Mac search his room wondering how long it would take him to look under his bed.

"I don get it, i looked everywhere else, i know she din't leave the farm." Spike lifted up the bed and pointed to the floorboards. Big Mac was confused before he remembered he had a hidden door there. He found the switch that had hidden under a slightly loose floorboard before the hatch opened up and there was AppleBloom curled up and pressed tightly into the hidden place. "Grab her." Big Mac pulled his sister up and she weakly pulled him into a hug. At that point he realized she'd lost a lot of blood, Spike went over canines lengthening as he opened his mouth wide. He bit down on her neck before blood began pumping in to her. Applebloom's pupils dilated and she shook with power and she jumped out of Big Mac's hands. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh i feel great!" She was shaking with energy while Spike stared at Big Mac.

"Go ahead, i won't stop you." Spike nodded before leaving the room as Applebloom ran on the ceiling. Spike closed the door before placing a barrier on it to block the sound and made his way to the stairway to see Granny Smith gone. "Really?" Spike felt the knife shatter against his skull and stared at her blankly. "So i'm guessing poor decision making is a trait you managed to not pass on, that and horrible taste in hobbies." Spike advanced towards her Fullru drawn to kill, he could hear her humming for the blood of this woman. "Before i kill you one question, Why?" Granny Smith laughed. "When i discovered your twisted blood in our veins, i was sickened by it. So i strove to make sure our blood would not be tainted further, no mortal should have power greater than the gods." Spike chuckled sickly bile rising in his throat. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not mortal."

Spike cleaved her in half vertically similar cuts appearing all over her body, Granny Smith exploded into a shower of gore that covered the whole house. "How is that even possible?" Spike just shook his head before dropping the barrier and knocking on the door. "You can come out now, we're leaving." Applebloom ignored the blood that was vanishing as Spike swept it away in a blaze of fire before she went to her room. Big Mac came out all of his things already packed. Spike waited patiently as AppleBloom came out fully packed and he led them out the house.

* * *

LATER THE EQUESTRAIN GULF

* * *

Spike set his pack down lightly as he looked around his room, not the roomiest but he spent years at a time in a military barrack so this was hardly a step down. He was on the Dreyvarten Explorer headed for the Ketar continent. It was really easy to get to get tickets to the ship and he had all the right papers in order easily. "Some times it pays to know a sun goddess even if she doesn't like you that much." Everyone in Equestria thought they were at least associates thanks to Drey, which was technically true given he now worked for her sister, and Spike was in no hurry to change their minds. Spike was put in a middle class lodging not that he minded and was expected to be on his best behavior. The captain Silver Sails was an upstanding man that Spike was immpressed by, he lead the crew well despitel looking so young.

He decided to get some fresh air and walked outside to the desk it was nice to be at sea without having to worry about getting sunk. He leaned against the railing slightly and turned to look at the other passengers, all tourist looking to see something freaky. The ships first stop was in Baskerville a town famous for its Hounds that some claimed glowed unearthly colors in darkness. Spike was hoping to update his findings on them to see how they'de changed over the years. Five thousand years was plenty of time for a species to undergo a visible evolution, but Spike had no idea how that translated to a domesticated species of animal as while visible evolutions were fast, relatively speaking of course, that only pretained to wild animals not domesticated ones.

How fast also mattered as study even showed a species of finch undergoing one in only thirty years, with no survival of the fittest, outside of specialized breeding how would the Hounds evolve? Spike pulled out a book that was blank in all its pages, this little thing was a special log that would record information on itself as Spike explored and learned from what he saw and heard on his little quest. The first few pages had already started glowing with information. Baskerville was in a creature blood controlled providence that had beeen set up to give creature bloods a foothold in the continent as several places betrayed regular geography like the frost lands and the fire pits. Heat never touched the frost lands and heat never left the fire pits. Spike knew the lands themselves were magic in nature but many didn't and just steered clear of the place.

Then there were the frost Giants and the Fire Imps, though giant was hardly accurate. Frost Amazons would work better as while tall Frost giants were only half a foot taller than the tallest creature bloods and as Spike's height was above average he doubted any of them would be more than five inches taller. Fire imps were different being shorter than most, a sort of yin yang dynamic not lost to Spike, it actually wasn't because of their opposing elements. He put the book focussing on the sail as the wind pushed it forward, he sniffed the air sensing a storm coming and got up to inform the captain. The short walk to the bridge was easy as the deck was right under it with the captains and the first mates quarters behind that so Spike walked up the stairs to the next floor up and knocked.

"what can i do for you my boy?" Spike snickered the captain called everyone who looked younger than him that. "I smelt a storm coming, i think you should alter your course a little." The captain sniffed the air before rubbing his chin. "Aye tis a storm, faint enough that i'd risk it but your kind has many a keen eye and sharp nose so we do thing yer way what'll you suggest?" Spike closed his eyes for a second focussing on everything around him. "Turn to port seventeen degrees, if you keep that course for three hours we should just pass it by. Which we need to, its a monster of a storm." The captain nodded thinking it over in his head. "But if we do that we'd have nary a breeze to push us though." Spike smiled before pointing up to the sail.

"I can handle that part on my own, you just make sure everythings ready." The captain nodded and Spike could hear him barking orders so he went to work. He inscribed small runes onto the ships mast to strengthen it and to apply wind to the sails. Then he jumped down to inscribe wounds on the hull that would allow for optimal water treading. He jumped back on the deck surprising a few people before smiling in a friendly manner especially to the women. He caught a wiff of someone who made him pause in shock, a scent he hadn't smelt in over four thousand years. 'It cant be she's dead!' Spike spied the person, an ambassador from the cyrstal empire. "I searched all over the continent before i left so why does she smell that way?" Spike mumbled to himself. Spike check the device to see that it was pointing forward not back, that meant both of them were there as no second arrow had appeared. 'Integra, Seras, i promise i'll get you back.'

Spike could real a forlorn tingling that he guessed was his swords wether the ones he had with him or the ones he was seeking he didn't know. He looked to his left to see a woman looking out to sea, a sense of sadness and slight dread about her. The was an average height woman with light brown hair and light green eyes that sparkled beautifully but Spike was focussed on other things. Like the pair of pointed ears on top of her head and the tail that began where her spine ended. "A Ketar werewolf." Spike decided he wanted to make small talk so he quickly checked himself over and made his way to her. "Hello." Elena turned and blushed looking at him, he was a tall person dressed in black combat boots, dark blue loose fitting jeans, a purple scaled shirt, and a black short sleeved coat that went down to his knees.

His body was ideal for her well toned, proportioned, and rock hard, yet at the same time having a mix of softer more supple features that didn't make him look overly muscled. His face was the same with harder adult features mixed with boyish charm and kind Azure eyes so sharp it felt like he could cut her with a glare. She felt her body heat up at the sight of him and all he'd done so far was say hello. "Spikeaverious Dreyvarten, just call me Spike." Elena held out her hand shaking it and felt electricity run through her. "Elena Argent." Spike felt her arousal as she shook his hand and couldn't help but smirk, it felt good to be desirable. "May i ask what you're doing here?" She rubbed her throat and Spike eyed the black choker around her neck it seemed to be on a little to tight. "I'm here with me mas-ugh h-husband! Were here for our honey moon."

Spike's eye glowed gold before turning blue again and he smiled looking relaxed but underneath his rage was boiling. "I see, i'm here on business unfortunately, so would you like to talk for a while?" So the talk went for a few hours and Elena was elated to meet him Spike feeling happy Eden had granted his second wish. Speaking of that Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a red vial, he shook it slightly before taking the cap off and downing it. Elena didn't ask bu she was curious all the same by how her tail wagged. "Its my medicine for the climate changes." She nodded before a man harshly grabbed her arm and yanked her off balance. Spike by reflex grabbed the man in a chokehold bringing the man to his knees as his face turned blue.

"Wait thats my husband!" Spike made an oh face before letting go causing the man to take greedy lungfuls of air. "I apoligize sure, my family was alwasys taught to beat down a person who'd handle a lady so roughly." The man accepted his apology quickly moving away dragging his 'wife' behind him. Spike glared at him as Elena whimpered in submissionand seemed to curl into herself like an animal expecting to be beaten. Spike had a feeling that was exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

(1) yes history of the world lets him do this, its not an all knowing thing but he can use it to find answers like where and how did Big Mac get this scar if he focusses enough so it can guide him to where he can get answers.

(2) is an actual concept in real life, ever hear the term it skips a generation, well thats transmigration where genes that are in a genepool but not represented in parents appear on an offspring. It's like if you had brown hair while both your parents have black hair and your grand father on your dads side had the same color hair. the one metioned in story is just a more long reaching one which is still true but allot rarer as a condition.

(3) while Spike is a demisexual that doesn't mean he had an attraction to Mary. He's just messing with Big Mac.


	11. Poker face

I wanted to foreshadow the granny smith thing more and have a greater build up to it and a more brutal climax but stopped and included it here for three reasons.

1\. It was a transitional chapter meant to ease aside the changing of setting and was meant to be less gory up until the later parts when actual fighting happens.

2\. Taking that long really conflicts with how i want to portray Big Mac, he'd look pretty stupid if it took him months to figure it out, not to say anyone who takes that long to notice is stupid, but Big Mac was actively searching for a problem while someone may not notice a problem because they don't know there is one.

3 isn't some cheap sob story, its meant to show how different this world is from normal Equestria, not to mention it builds conflict between the three apple siblings to say nothing of Sweetie Belle's issues, Pipsqueaks family, and the fact that Scootalloo's an orphan. Which are all things that'll be explored in the emergent dragon blood arc.

* * *

Spike followed Elena's scent to her and her 'husband's' room he could distinctly hear the sounds of someone being beaten. Spike phased though the door and glared at the man as his so called wife lay on the ground whimpering. Spike walked past him before going through the mans stuff the abuser and his victim unaware of him as he heard another blow reign down. "You think you can do what pever you want bitch i own you as long as that collars around your neck you do what i say when i say it however i say it, and its impossible for you to refuse." He suddenly choked as Spike fit the collar aroundp his neck. "Good to know, now get off of her." The man stood up and Spike smiled before shooting him in the dick. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" There was something glorious about it, just something Spike couldn't understand but he didn't question it.

Spike admitted he wasn't dealing with an idiot, the whole set up was good under the guise of newlyweds no one would want to hear wht they'd been up to so no one would go near their room, even then you could barely hear what was going on. Spike helped Elena up sneering at the man whimpering on the ground. "Here let me help." Spike surveyed the damage tenderly, broken rib, three cracked, clean fracture of the forearm, her thigh was fracture pretty seriously but she could put her meager weight on it. Her stomach was bruised and her lip busted. Her nose shouldn't bend that way and her right eye was swollen shut, Spike was confused. Werewolf bloods got stronger with the phases of the moon waning or waxing but the form changed. With the full moon and its waxing phases werewolf bloods would become more feral and wolf like but with the new moon and its waxing phases she should be an unstoppable beast in mortal flesh. This was not that, Spike's eye glowed gold before even more disgust filled him.

"Take the collar off." The man pulled his bloody hands away and went to do as told against his will. The collar came off fast and Elena growled as her wounds began healing releasing steam as the man cowered in fear as Spike looked out the window watching Celestia's sun go down. "Oh look at that, it's a full moon." Elena's fangs began to elongate as her legs shifted and morphed into dog like legs. Hair began to sprout as her mussle elongated her eyes turning a savage silver. "Normally I'd just have you tell me what i want to know but i don't think you deserve the courtesy." Spike's eye glowed gold and he simply yanked the information from the mans skull leaving him screaming. "Now then, normally i'd 86 you myself but i think your wife wants a word with you." Elena crouched ready to lunge and tear apart the man. "Wait!" Spike walked over to him before pulling out Jackal and shooting him in both his balls. "Okay go ahead." Elena snarled as she beared down on him.

Spike ignored the gory display as he walked to the kitchen. "Do you mind if i make some tea?" A loud scream of pain and suffering followed the sound of bones crunching was heard. "Okay thanks." Spike put a tea bag into his his cup before pouring some water and heating it with his powers. He walked over to the bed and sat down as Elena chomped down on his skull clawing at it like she was trying to open a nut. He wouldn't stop screaming flailing uselessly with his destroyed and mangled limbs before finally Elena either because of mercy or bordem finally split his skull open and feasted on the grey matter inside. A splash of brain landed in Spike's cup right after he drank the last of his tea. "Gross." Spike wasn't really put off by the whole eating a person thing, Werewolf bloods were Ketar bloods, the man she was eating clearing wasn't a werewolf blood so it wasn't cannibalism, hell Twilight could kill and eat Applejack and that still wouldn't be cannibalism.

Many people tended to forget that to be a cannibal you had to eat the flesh of your species not of just a sentient one. Spike had heard stories of werewolf bloods killing and eating their abusers, this was probably it, it seems Elena's inner beast had lashed out the first chance it got. After finishing up the corpse, Elena went still freezing like she'd been turned to stone before turning slowly and fearfully towards him. "Hello." Spike smiled and instantly the glint of his fangs sent her cowering in the corner whimpering. "So inner animals still in control." Spike couldn't blame her Ketar bloods had, on average, much stronger animal instincts than Creature bloods and right now her instincts were tellng her he was a bigger fish. "Come here." When Elena didn't obey Spike growled making her whimper before slowly complying. "Come here." This time she didn't hesitate coming closer before she was on all fours in front of him, her posture reaking of submission.

Spike pulled her to her feet, she was still shorter than him he noted, before rubbing his scent on her and biting ear softly. From what he knew for their customs this was the mark of domination and leadership what they used when they added a new member to the pack. "You belong to me know, i'm the alpha." Spike pressed his fingers against her pussy before he entered them and Elena squirmed as he fingered her. "Is that clear?" Elena moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she submitted to Spike. "Good." Spike curled his fingers into her G-Spot making her squirt in orgasmic glee as a puddle of her essence formed on the floor. "Clean them." Spike held up his fingers and Elena greedily licked them clean. "Now follow me." Spike incinerated the evidence of everything before leading Elena out of the room and back to his.

* * *

Elena groaned in pleasure as the sun shined on her face, the scent of her alpha heavy in the sheets. Wait her alpha? Elena shot awake to see an unfamiliar room with Spike sitting in the open window. "I assume you slept well?" She nodded as yesterdays events playing out in her head, then she remembered Spike's domination and magic fingers. "are you always that good?" Elena had a massive blush on her face her tail wagging in anticipation, Spike chuckled nervously. "Actually no I'm way out of practice amd i cheated a little and used History of the word to find your G-spot." Elena blushed before getting out of bed seeing her clothes sorry state, it was more like she tried to cover herself with ribbons and dental floss. Not that she minded. "So what are we gonna due now?" Her eyes were sensual and she moved to please her new man. "We can't Elena looked sadly at the ground feeling an inkling of rejection in his tone. "It's not that i don't want to believe me i _really_ want you, but we have a mission to do."

Elena looked at him confused. "What are we to do Master." Spike looked at her sharply. "First off don't call me Master, Except in bed if at all, Spike is just fine. Second were going to Baskerville, that guy you were with was here to sell you in the slave ring hidden there, i ripped the information from his mind before you had your meal." Elena nodded. "Luckily it won't be to hard the slave ring is small with maybe six people at the top with only five or six subordinates each, and they're all meeting for a round of games and trading slaves." Elena nodded wanting to get these guys. "How do we get to them though?" Spike pointed to the bag next to him that Elena hadn't noticed before. "Your 'Husband' was their supplier, he delivers new slaves and control collars to them once a month. This is his usual rounds, luckily for us he was overly cautious and never showed them what he looked or sounded like, but his 'clinets' had given him an ultimatum, he was going to show himself this time."

Elena nodded thinking it over. "This all seems lucky, to lucky." Spike laughed bitterly. "If luck was a thing I'd have a lot of saved up good Karma, and it would have kicked in a long time ago." Spike shook his head. "I'm not sure i believe in luck but i do believe in opportunities, and this is the opportunity to save allot of people." Elena nodded feeling there was still so much to learn about Spike, and she was eager to. "What's the plan?"

* * *

PONYVILLE

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Derpy looked at the entrance of the sanctum nervously Dinky holding her mothers hand. "Come on Spike said were always welcome even if he isn't home." Derpy nodded before crossing through the veil. "Wow." The place was amazing, Derpy looked around to find someone to direct them. "Excuse me!" Trixie turned looking at the woman and child duo. "Do you know where Princess Luna is right now?" Trixie tapped her foot thinking. "Yea i think she's training the younger kids right now." Deroy raised an eyebrow. "Training for what?" Trixie rolled her shoulders to relieve some tension. "They're training to be part of the Lunar guard Spike want's to use them to fight injustice across Equestria maybe even the whole continent." Dinky seemed excited. "You mean they get to fight bad guys and help people like daddy does, can i join mom can I can I?!"

Derpy seemed scared of the idea unsure of how to tell Dinky no. "Woah, woah, you're going to have to wait a while before Spike would let you fight like that, he wouldn't send a little kid to fight criminals." Dinky nodded. "I know that but Daddy helps people and saves the day, even if it takes me a hundred years i won't care, i want to be like Daddy!" Trixie snorted impressed. "Well kid i think you got the stones if nothing else, i'll tell you what, lets go talk to the Princess, you'll be behind on training and education but i'd love to help you catch up, maybe your mom could join too." Dinky looked at her mother a whole knew fire in her eyes. "Can you join to mommy? Pleeeeeeaaaassse." Derpy tried she tried so hard but the look in her dupaughters eyes made her cave. "Okay we'll join." Trixie motioned for them to follow her as Dinky looked confused. "Mommy what does stones mean? Do i have them?" Derpy rolled her eyes before smiling at her daughter. "I'll tell you when your older, and no."

* * *

BASKERVILLE

* * *

Elena grunted in discontent as the rope around her neck was tugged by Spike. "Usually, I'm into this sort of thing but right now i just feel sleezy." Spike rolled his eyes was they walked to the front gate, it was a lavish place full of quaintness and luxury it was a large three story house that, while larger than an ordinary one was certainly no mansion. The guard at the gate took one look at them before letting them in though the futile glare he sent in Spike's direction and the look of disgust on his face when he saw the slave collar made it clear he didn't like the going ons at this estate. Spike's eyes glowed gold as he looked at the man seeing the good in him, he hated this put he needed this job. Spike walked through and to the entrance Elena not far behind as the door opened ahead of them. "Welcome sir Adalis." Spike assumed from the man's memories that he was the head butler.

"Come the others are expecting you." The butler hid it better but Spike could still tell he was glaring in hatred. Seemed the help didn't approve of the master's activities, Spike made note to spare those two and any others he saw a similar reaction from. As he was lead to the gentlemen's den he took note of the glares of hatred and looks of sadness aimed at him and Elena respectively, somehow oddly the hatred in their eyes made him feel good rather than twist his insides like it had before. 'It's nice to know they care.' When the butler tersely opened the door and wished him a good day, Spike was greeted by four men and one woman. "Ah sir Adalis, you've decided to join us today, i hope that means you've accepted our conditions." Spike nodded speaking in his disguised voice. "Indeed i have." He reached up and pulled of his hood shocking them with his youthful face.

"Well my sir, you are certainly younger than i would have made you out to be." Spike smiled his Azure blue eyes showing false amusement. "I assure you, i am older than my appearance would otherwise suggest, a perk of being a dragon blood." The man Gilbert Avarice, Spike knew a name like that was on hell of a red flag he didn't need his eyes to see coming, clapped his hands and the wood by the door dissappeared earth collapsing to make a staircase. The trip down was quaint, the air was digustingly stale just a single breath brought nausea and lightheaded ness, he could feel Elena getting a little woozy so he kept her on her feet with a burst of Dracos. The staris gave way to a narrow corridor, maybe four feet across if that, and on each side were several cells. Spike kept a straight face as he saw several Ketar bloods. From harpy to minotaur several where inin crowded cells. Spike raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two cells across from each other.

"Vampires? Werewolves? Color me impressed of all the species her they are quite reclusive." Spike was hard pressed to keep his voice from betraying his tone but they hardly noticed. "Yes well it was easy, we simply kidnapped children whom had traveled to far from their feeding grounds and then we had the parents that came looking ambushed. Unfortunatly some of the males were to strong to be captured." 'Because this is all you have.' That part went unsaid in Spike's mind, they lacks sufficent manpower and Spike knew who everyone of them was so after he cut the snakes head off he'd finish te body to be sure that was for later though. "Tell me sir Adalis would you like to join us for a game?" Spike raised an eyebrow honestly curious. "I never fancied myself a betting man but I'd like a little chance so why not? Do you mind if i stace my slave here for now?" Gildert looked her up and down and Spike's eyes flashed in anger seeing the way he examined her like an instrument of his sick pleasure but he kept it together.

"Very well you may stash her with the others. They know better than to try anything." Spike smiled before opening the cell door growling at them, he was saddened how many whimpered and backed into the far side of the wall. "They know who's boss, well done sir." Spike undid the rope around her neck and gave her a tender kiss. "Play nice." Spike held up three fingers winking at her coyly before closing the cell door. "Alright what do you have in mind." Spike was lead away by the others and to a room at the end of the corridor as he heard the stone steps finally ascend behind them. The instant the door closed Elena's collar glowed before disappearing leaving narry a mark before she began undoing the collars around her fellow creatures neck. "What are you doing?!" Elena shushed the girl despite the fear on her face. "Don't worry my master and i are her to free you. He will keep them distracted as long as he can but we must work quickly.

Elena's hands glowed before it passed to the hands of the girl. "This with allow you to undue the collars, hurry and help me free the others." So it began. 'Master please be okay'

* * *

Spike eyed the room bored, hardly a good one simple red walls with green carpets and high black ceiling. In the center was a gambling table made for card games, the woman Elisabeth if spike remembered right was shuffling a deck, obviously she wasn't willing to gamble. "Do you fancy yourself a poker player by good sir?" Spike chuckled shaking his head. "Sadly no but i have been told i have a good poker face." Gilbert chuckled as he snapped his fingers. The rooms floor opened in the far side of the room and a cage rose out the ground. A vampire, a little girl no less was in a cell hair completely white and red eyes glassy and unfocussed. She was covered in what amounted to a white ragged covering and nothing else that barely covered her pussy it was so short. Spike didn't so much as twitch as he fed his red hot anger into his ice turning it into cold tempered fury that he bottled up, he released a smooth relaxed breath as he sat and waited for the cards to be dealt.

* * *

Spike looked down at his hand and his slightly large pile of chips, the game was going well so far he'd hardly lost but he kept his bets small the others doing the same but he was steadily increasing his amount added to the pot. Spike admitted he was really good at this, poker was hardly difficult when you went up against gods, and reading people with his supersenses was so laughably easy he literally didn't have to try. The others Dante especially were proplexed by his skill even when he honestly admitted to having never played before. The vampire girl who looked no older than Applebloom was eying him the whole time licking her lips in anticipation fangs glinting in hunger. Spike admitted his gaze wandered to her a few times during the game.

Spike couldn't help the lust and hunger that rolled off of him begging him to take her here and now, he knew it was wrong though not for the reason many would assume. Vampires aged much more slowly than most other Ketar or creature bloods except maybe dragon bloods but they developed more in stages rather than gradually. Vampires grew up very slowly and as such you could never really guess a vampires true age. History of the world did it for him and Spike was surprised at how she was only a century and a half old. If he remembered correctly vampires over a hundred were considered adults even if they didn't look it mostly and so it wasn't pedophilia, given how old he was it was irrelevant anyway. That however wasn't the problem, it was that his lust was overtaking him. His gaze fitted over the her again and this time Gilbert caught it.

"Why don't we give Spike a chance to sample the merchandise." He'd almost forgotten he'd told them to call him by his real name it didn't matter when they'd all be dead before they left the room. One of the men Alexander grinned before taking a key and unlocking the girls cell. "Well you heard your master, go give him a taste." The vampire didn't waste anytime walking over hauntingly gracefull for someone nearly starved to death Spike wanted to voice his objection but his body froze and he sat there unmoving as his pants were undone. "Well I'll be my boy, never would have fancied you a broadsword." Spike twitched as he cock was let out through his zipper, dammit why couldn't he move!? Was his boby that desperate that it would betray him now of all times?! The girl dissappeared under the table and Spike felt himself scoot up to it to hide his cock. Spike was raging inside his head even as Nullru and Fullru assured him this wasn't his fault.

It sure felt like it, how he couldn't control himself anymore, even when he gave into dragon rage he could channel and aim it but right now, he wanted to wreck her pretty little throat. He could feel her soft small hands on his shaft as she gave the head an experimental lick, she kept it up as the next deal was called and Spike folded knowing he had nothing good. It saved him because Gilbert had four of a kind so no losses there, but then her mouth wrapped around his cock head and he almost wanted to rip his dick off to escape the torment. It seemed he could move but he'd lock up again if he made anymore attempts to stop her. The game went on and Spike was still winning by much more than before his mind being clearer than when he started. The girl had upped her game now taking the first few inches in her mouth but Spike ignored the pleasure in order to win another hand.

It was the last hand of the night and Spike nearly lerched when he felt her throat relax and envelop his cock. The cards were dealt as she deepthroated him sucking and slurping harder than ever as if she could feel him growing close. The table was silent as everyone was ready. Dante went first revealing four of a kind making the other two men groan at what they thought was the winning hand, then Gilbert put down a straight flush of hearts making Dante curse under his breath. "So it appears i win again." Elizabeth pointed to Spike's hand and he set it down to reveal, a royal straight flush of spades. Spike won just as his orgasm hit him and the girls throat spasmed as dragon seed washed down to her stomach until her face was blue. "Alright i think its time to take my winnings." Spike stood up putting his cock in his pants before pulling out Jackal and shooting Gilbert in the head followed by Elizabeth, Dante, Axelander, and the last guy whose name he didn't bother to remember.

The vampire girl watched the blood of their destroyed heads leak out a confused and conflicted look on her face. "Aren't you going to drink it?" She shook her head no. "I bet they taste disgusting." Her voice was hoarse and bloody like she swallowed glass. "Then here." Spike bit his hand making it leak blood before clenching it. She nearly sobbed in relief before she greedily bit down, fitting her teeth into the bite wound he'd made for her as she drank and drank. His life necter was delicous and she wanted more and more of it, then she stopped to savor it and the flavor increased a hundred fold! Her eyes rolled back into her head as she orgasmed the sweet taste of blood after so long simply to much for her body to handle. Spike rolled his eyes playfully, it was good to know he was really that delicious, as he pulled her collar off a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Elena opened the door making a face of disgust at how the brain matter was splattered all over the wall.

"We can't leave." Spike groaned remembering the stair way closing, he should have left gilbert alive a little longer, no matter. "I'll handle it." Spike picked her up before exiting leaving the bodies to rot before making his way through the crowd. He passed the vampire girl to Elena before bone white gloves with clawed tips appeared. He digg his hands in before pulling it down quickly with one yank. It took only two or three minutes to move all the slabs baxk into their staircase form and they quickly made there way up before Spike punched through the floor to make an exit for them. Everyone slowly moved out back into the large study as Spike looked them all over. Most were in good shape but a few were injured and needed help now, they were hesitant at first but Spike ignored such things and simply got to work. Spike had experience with medicine but he was no doctor.

He was at most an army medic good at fixing you up enough to get you back on your feet long enough to get to a real doctor. It seemed none of their injuries were quite that far though, which was good. Spike sighed looking around the room to see e eryone in okay shape before heading to the study exit and pulling open the door, this was gonig to take a while.

* * *

It took hours of explaining yelling and an attempted fight but everyone was being taken care of and Spike began to explain everything. "And thats when i came up with the plan to set you all free." Many seemed relieved but a few still didn't trust him. "Now then my question is what will you do now, you could live here and in peace you could go back wherever you can from, any number of things but do any of you have any clue?" Many didn't have an answer for that but several seemed to be thinking it over. "I'll leave you to it for now i have a snake to finish off." Spike left the manor leaping over the fence to find the henchmen of the five he'd disposed of. A few hours later and Spike was burning the last body. He huffed before stepping out the alley and making his way to the manor only to pause as he stared at the sword shop across from him. A beeping sound made Spike's eyes widen as he pulled out the device Eden created.

"Well it probably won't be one of them but its worth a shot." Spike made his way over surprised it was still opened late into the night and was impressed with the various blades all over the shop. Spears, hammers, axes, bows, and of course swords littered the walls all clean polished and well mantained. "Well a new face is it?" Spike finally turned to acknowledge the woman at the counter. "Just looking around I'm impressed by your selection all made by you correct?" The woman a minotaur blood smiled. "Yea could tell could yea? Many a soul couldn't hope to see the difference between a knife and a pike but you, you can tell who made um just with a little looke color me impressed." Spike chuckled finally moving to look at her. She was a modestly tall woman with large horns on her head that added to her height.

She had cow ears instead of regular ones, and Spike could see he massive tits nearly bursting from her shirt. Her dark tanned skin looked heavenly and her tail fluttered playfully as he approached. Her legs where the size of human one but fur covered and ending in hooves rather than feet. She was a devious one with eyes as green as his. "I'm looking for a specific weapon one who's soul is proud but noble." Her face darkened as she looked at him. "So yea know about those do ya?" Spike nodded pulling out Nullru and drawing him. "You could say that yes, i'm looking for two specific ones though." The minotaur smiled. "I see you fancy yerself a real smith do ya?" Spike rolled his eyes while Fullru angrily growled at the woman. 'She dare mock your craftsmenship, we may not have seen eye to eye but i would never dare call your work fake!' Spike cooled her off holding both blades out.

"How about a little bet, if you win i'll hand over all my proud souls, if i win you give me the one you have." The woman adopted a thinking pose. "One soul for four just don't seem to fair so how about we throw in something to make it a real deal?" Spike smiled jokingly. "You could become my pleasure slave to do with as i please." Spike showed no outward reaction but- 'WHT THE HELL DID I SAY THAT!?' inside was another matter. "Seems like a fair deal, yer a bit scrawny for my taste but i never did like them big brawny types anywho." She headed for the back of the shop jokingly motioning for Spike to follow. Spike quickly pulled out two viles before chugging them hoping they'd be enough to hold him over until he could finish this bet. As he entered and saw the sweat begin to glisten on her dark skin something told him it wouldn't be the case.

* * *

SCENE

* * *

first a werewolf blood now a vampire and a minotaur Spike's going to have real trouble keeping it in his pants, spoiler alert he cant even though he wants to. So could this weapon be Seras or Integra? Who knows but Spike is going to find out.


	12. Elisa, Amy, and Helena

Honestly i love this series im writing and i am going to keep writing it for as long as i can.

* * *

Spike sighed as he pulled his final product out of the oil it now fully tempered, the minotaur who still hadn't told him her name snorted clearly unimpressed by his weapon. Spike had gone with a simple two handed long sword similar to Seras in design with a three inch wide guard a wrapped leather grip and a round pommel. Other than being a little bigger and thicker than a regular long sword it had nothing special about it. Spike admired his work before going to the smallest slack belt and turning it on slowly moving the edge back and forth as he watched careful at the point. The Minotaur girl smiled as she sharpened her weapon a large battle axe war hammer combo weapon. The axe blade was sharp and serrated like a saw blade, while the hammer head sloped inward meeting in the center with a long strong handle was inserted in the eye.

"Are you ready to lose little man." Spike rolled his eyes looking at her. "Go ahead and try it." Spike held his sword at the ready while she held her weapon axe blade forward. At one they struck blades clashing before Spike's sliced clean through hers and through the handle and the hammer. The minotaur girls stared shocked before bowing her head actually getting on the floor in submission. "Ei, ye have bested me and by the laws of my people i am yours to do with as you please." Spike raised an eyebrow, he was sure he made it clear the sex slave thing was a joke while they were working but this was new. If he recalled correctly Minotaur Ketar bloods had a law that if one defeated the other in a contest ranging from combat to cup stacking, of all things, the loser owed the winner a favor, however full on subjugation was forbidden, why, and when, had this changed?

Spike sighed deciding he had allot more to learn than he thought before he tapped his foot against her horn. "You can start by finally telling me your name." The minotaur girl looked up at him. "Amy, Master, my name is Amy." Spike smiled down at her. "It's a beautful but simple name, its perfect." Amy blushed not expecting him to be so smooth with words. "T-thanks." Spike made her get to her feet before she cleared her throat. "A promise is eh promise so lets show it to ya." Leading Spike out the forge and hopping the counter, Spike admitted to himself he loved the way her tits bounced when she did, she lead him to the back room where the sword lay. "Oh no." The sword in front of him lay broken and rusted, it wasn't Seras thankfully but it was a vampire blade. Spike picked it up feeling his power being hungrily drained, but he knew the sword couldn't be sated in its broken state.

"We've been trying to repair it for years no one in the family was ever good enough to do it but we got better, the reason i said those things is i'm hoping you can repair it." Spike looked at the blade studying it, for the first time in a while this blade was starting to tire him out, proud souls usually needed a little power from their user, it was why those without an awakened inner magic could posses let alone use one, but this one greedily fed on him. 'Can you hear me?' A distorted gargle of noises greeted him but he could hear it's intent clearly. 'I can help you the first is minor but costly, the other less so but is painful beyond what you can imagine.' The sword glowed making a sound like someone trying to break chains. "Okay." Spike grabbed the unbroken part of the blade before yanking on it slightly. He unscrewed the pommel and yanked off the handle and guard.

"We need to get to the forge." Amy followed him as he set the broken pieces of the sword on the anvil. "We need to break it." Amy looked at him shocked and appalled. "When we reforge it we're going to use tile forging in order to weld the pieces back the right way." Amy nodded before leaving to grab the right hammer. "Alright lets do this, and I'm sorry." Spike was solemn when Amy passed him the hammer and Spike raised it before bringing it down breaking the sword width ways. At first it was quiet almost serene after the sound of the hammer hitting the anvil happened but then pain flashed through the room. The proud soul screamed, Spike felt wave after wave of agony beyond his imagining pass though him where he held the blade as he kept going breaking the pieces. Soon it was over the proud soul to weak to scream anymore as Spike picked up the pieces. "Start the fire and make it hot."

As amy stoked the flames Spike prepared the pieces putting them length wise and then with wise as he stacked them.

* * *

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon when Spike finished the blade and began polishing it to shine. It was exquizite in its design, a longsword just like the one he'd made to impress Amy. The pommel shaped like a three point crown and the two parts of the grip looked like chainmail had been woven into it with a golden ferral seperating the two pieces of the grip. The guard was simple only two twisted prongs topped with points that looked like drill cones. The blade had three fullers, the left and the right one stopping an eighth of the way up the blade while the center one went all the way down stopping short of the tip of the sword. Spike cut his hand on the blade no small feat given his tough skin and let the sword bdrink hungrily as his blood seemed to be sucked as fast as he could replace it. Soon the sword stopped and it glowed having taken its fill the blade darkening and turning vermillion as blood itself was.

The edge of the black turned black as night, Spike smiled feeling the swords cry of pleasure and happiness being reforged again. "What is your name?" The sword hummed in Spike's hand. "Helena a beautiful name. Would you happen to know somebody by the name Seras?" The sword hummed strongly in his hands. "Yes i know her personally, i was her weilder for quite some time may years ago, but during a war i lost her along with two others, i looked everywhere every second i cound spare but i found no hide nor hair of her i thought she was destroyed. However i can sense her, not enough to tell where she is but enough to know she's here somewhere. That's how i found you, would you like to come with me, I'm sure with another proud soul to help me we could find her even faster."

Helena hummed in his hands and he smiled happily before finding her a sheath to fit in carefully sliding her in. Spike narrowed his eyes at the rising sun. "I should have been back some time ago, Elena will be worried. Spike wrote a sleeping Amy a note before he left the shop and headed back to the house. A few people were outside eyeing him oddly. Spike didn't pay them any mind but then he passed by the Crystal Empire embassitor and caught a wiff of a scent piggybacking on the persons. Spike's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop from the shock. Spike turned, his senses on fire and his brain nearly fried that smell it was a little different but it couldn't be anyone elses but hers. "Cadence?" Spike knew that scent couldn't be right, the family home was atomized everything for a hundred meters leveled and reduced to ash.

Spike had brushed his thoughts of the scent aside when he smelt it on the boat but there was no mistaking it now. "Questions for later, and i will have them answered." Spike hadn't physically set foot in the Crystal Empire when he was searchingwhen he was searching the Equestrian continent, he didn't need to, but now he was thinking it was a good idea. Then there was the embassitor Celestia mentioned had been there for a few months as well as the return of King Sombra, all things that would happen soon, it was odd to think about but he aupposed it needed to be. Either way the person rounded a corner and disappeared so Spike let it go for now. He dixided the time for leisurely strolling was over considering how long he'd been thinking so he just teleported bact to the house. The vampire girl immediately sensed him and tackled him excitedly, surpising Spike as although he hadn't been anchoring himself she was strong enough to knock him over, something Big Mac couldn't do if he tried the same.

"I missed you, your delicious blood is calling me." She greedily bit down only the feel extreme pain in her mouth as she pulled away shocked 'My fangs!' She shook her head hard as Spike pushed a little of his Dracos into her to heal it up. "Sorry i should have warned you, I'm not just any old dragon blood." Elena looked at him closely before something clicked in her head. "Spike, how old are you?" Spike chuckled nervously as the vampire girl, who Spike still didn't know the name of, finally worked out the kinks in her jaw from that. "250,567, give or take a few centuries." Elena got light headed for a second but slowly got out of it. "Are you the ice dragon?" Spike sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as he saw several of the people up in the morning freed slaves and servents staring at him intently. "Um yes, yes i am."

Spike waited for some kind of reaction but it nevercame everyone had been stunned silent. "Um I'm gonna um, bye." Spike disappeared in a blur of speed going into an unoccupied room and taking a deep breath. He could already hear them talking about him and spreading the word. Eden said he was famous but he didn't think he was literally a legend. Spike sighed as Helena manifested to see him with her own eyes. "So you are the one i heard about, to think i would be saved by a legend like you." Spike shook his head. "There's no legend here just genocide, i know it had to be done but it still left a pit in my stomach no matter how much i dont like the Lich." Helena smiled. "That is not what i mean, Itsubotchu." Spike sighed.

* * *

Elena and everyone else in the house were all talking amongst themselves in shock. "Could it really be him?" "How can we know for sure?" "He could be lying!" A servant whistled getting everyones attention. "He is the ice Dragon look at this." The man held up a very old piece of paper showing everyone in the room, Elena sniffed it before pinching her nose shut. "That papers definitely as old it had to be made at least five thousand years agon if not more." Elena looked at the paper surprised to see a drawing of a boy on it. "What is it exactly?" The man smiled. "My ancestor was an artist who got a glimps of the ice dragon, he kept that paper and passed it down my line until it came to me, look closely." Elena studied the paper hard seemingly taking in every detail, her eyes widened and she dropped the paper in shock. "It's a younger version, of Spike?!" The man nodded. "Bingo."

* * *

Spile stared at her taking in her appearence, she had pale skin and orange eyes with pale blond hair that seemed tobarely hold any yellow, and she had thick black borders around her eyes. She was small the size of a child at best and, she was naked. Spike growled feeling the need to toss her on the bed and take her there but he bit his tongue causing it to bleed in order to hold it back. "My my aren't we the lively one." Soike glared before spitting out the blood. "Thank you." Spike scoffed. "It was no big deal." A knock at the door got his attention and Spike felt Elena on the other side, he noted Helena dissappeared but the hum told him she was back in her sword. "Yes?" Elena looked unsure before she gently moved close before planting her lips against Spike's he almost melted into the kiss before pulling away. "I don' wan't do this for no reason i wan to thank you for everything, besides you're my alpha, i don't care if you have others as long as you'll have me."

* * *

Spike growled before smashing his lips into hers agressively overpowering her and forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Elena shuddered as she felt overwelmed by Spike's strength and his lust. 'It like he's devouring me.' Spike froze her clothes and they shattered like glass before vanishing as Spike's hands greedily gripped her body and forced her agianst the door. Then he changed, Spike seemed to get the initial lust out of the way and it became more cooperative as he began to slow down wanting to slowly claim all of her. His tongue explored her hot mouths corners slowly proding around to familiarize itself with the contours as his right hand gripped her ass and the left began moving down to he pussy. Elena shivered and sweated as Spike's fire and ice clashed inside her body creating hot flashes of lust and agony, them randomly switching to cool desire and numbness only for it to switch again.

Spike smiled as he captipured her tongue with his pressing her naked body against his clothed one. He wanted to taste her, Spike nearly threw her to the bed before speading her legs wide and diving in. Spike. Noted she tasted like moonlight too but with a hint of Cedar pine in her taste as well, Luna's cum tasted more like a drink with Elena's was more like a piece of meat. 'Am i really comparing and contrasting the taste of two women's pussies?' Spike smiled as she cried her orgasm to the world, practice made perfect. Spike rolled them over so that she was strattling his face and she grabbed the headboard as he worked. Spike started making weird noises that made Elena blush in embarrassment. "S-Stop it!" Spike looked her in the eyes past her moderately sized chest that said no he wasn't going to stop. Elena reached behind her nervously touching his hidden erection.

Spike's face turned sour as she shivered in fear seeing it. 'Sometimes bigger isn't always better.' Spike decided foreplay was done as he teleported out from under her and stripped. Elena eyed his cock in wide eyed fear before he grabbed her waist, he slowly lifted her up lining up with her entrance before pushing in slowly until he came to a barrier. "Bite me." Elena nodded shakily and put her teeth above Spike's collar bone, he used his ice magic to numb the pain as much as he could before thrusting in breaking her hymen and jabbing her cervix. She screamed and bit down her teeth creaking from the force as Spike looked down to see he wasn't all the way inside her, he had an extra two inches sticking out of her. Spike waited til she relaxed and wrapped her legs around his waist Spike knew she wasn't completely comfortable so he twisted her around so her baxk was resting against his chest. Elena shook before her face relaxed a little. "That better?" She nodded as Spike raised her up and slowly lowered her, this time Elena moaned in pleasure.

Spike smirked before he began thrusting into her leaning back to make sure he didn't fully bury himself inside her smiling, many people though bigger was better but Spike knew otherwise, he'd had this problem before when he and his wives had first started out. Despite AppleBuck being able to take him fully he had to be super gentle with the last inch and Sweetie Pie felt nothing but sheer discomfort until they found a position that hit the right spots. That was when he was only fouteen physically, he was bigger now and Elena was a virgin, it would take a long time and unless she got stronger and tougher Spike couldn't risk it without tearing her insides. He chose this position so he wouldn't be all the way inside her and so she could adjust. One hand snaked around her waist to hold her as Spike's other fondled her breast and he leaned her mouth back as a feirce battle of tongue began. Elena was rapibly approaching climax as Spike tweaked her hotspots and filled her out. Something primal in Spike snapped and he released just as Elena did going limp in his arms as he filled her.

Elena seemed lost as cum leaked out of her, Spike felt odd, his cum was leaking out of her snatch but he couldn't sense any dracos in it. Spike often used his Dracon to fry it making it sterile but while it was still sterile he couldn't sense any magic in it. Did Elena absorb it? Spike noted she'd fallen asleep so he sighed taking her off his erection and heading to the bathroom to clean her up.

* * *

After cleaning Elena and putting her into bed Spike headed towards the part of the house the vampires were staying in. He knocked on the door and waited but got no answer, Spike sighed before biting his arm and dragging his teeth along it opening a massive wound in his arm blood pooling on the floor. The door was flung open by children clearing younger than the girl who deepthroated him as they greedily licked up the blood like no tomorrow Spike increasing the bloods flow so it came out faster. The older vampires several women and a few men were glaring at him, not that he really cared, as the young ones fed off him. The vampire girl finally came out and smiled hungily at him. Spike's hand grew bone spikes before he dragged it across the side of his neck and she surged forward sinking her teeth into the wound.

The soft flesh underneath was actually tougher than his skin but she didn't care as her fangs hungily drank out his jugular. Spike didn't mind being used as a blood bank but this many kids swarming him was really odd, however he decided to bare it as they fed. A few minutes later the kids had their fill and left back to their mothers and fathers snuggling against them and sleep, they'd had a big meal. "You know you never told me your name." She stopped feeding just long enough to get a good look at him and Spike her, white seemed her natural hair color as it had remained even though her eyes had turned purple, her body was so longer sickly and her skin had regained some color looking like pale marble and smooth rather than dry and pale white. "Elisabeth, my friends, back when i had them, called me Elisa." Spike smiled. "Spikeaverious Dreyvarten, just call me Spike." Elisa pouted seeing his healed neck.

"Okay then, from now on you are my master." Spike frowned at that his expression conveying his annoyance. "I'm no master but if you want to call me that you're welcome to." Spike sat her down and they talked for a while, Spike was immediately paying attention when she told her story. She was once engaged to a scientist named victor an ordinary creature blood who died of sickness, she didn't talk of her family life but Spike didn't pry having shitty parents that he didn't like, Spike in turn told her about Mary and his six wives. It was a little sad when he told her how they died but they hardly took it lying down. Traitor Dash had been ambushed by several gods but had managed to defeat all her enemies before she succumbed to the exhaustion, it was a dying moment of awesome. Spike got a little teary eyed about, talking about how reinforcements had arrived minutes later all to late.

Elisa in turn told about how her family had wanted to use her to preserve her family line, the gross way that lead to a family tree without enough branches. Spike's face was the same you made after thinking about how well you could take John Cena and Brock Lesner in a fight. Spike shuddered and patted her shoulder telling her it was alright before yawning. "Well, its been a day or two since i last slept so goodnight, or morning." Spike got up and headed to the room Elena was sleeping in to have a nap.

* * *

When Spike woke up next what he didn't expect was to feel his cock envoloped by someones tight throat while a small hand toyed with his balls. Spike feigned sleep a little longer before the person made swallowing motions and he released a groan and 'woke up'. "Elisa?" Said girl smiled like a cat, whick was hard when you had something seven inches down your throat. A wet pop sounded as she withdrew and let his dragon spear hang up and att attention. "Elena told me to wake you up, it's lunch time." Spike smiled before grabbing the sides of her head. She smiled before openeding her mouth and letting her tongue hang out. Spike thrusted like a mad man so much that it would have caused friction if her mouth wasn't so wet and tight before finally emptying into her stomach and smiling down at her. "Yummy." She lustfully licked her lips before Spike planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Thanks i needed that."

* * *

As Spike sat down several people were eying him Spiek simply ate in silence doing the best he could to ignore then as everyone had a literal feast and ate as much as they could making small talk with those they'd come to know. Spike was about to take another sip of his stew when he stopped and looked up, people were still staring and finally he was getting annoyed. "If you have something to say fucking say it already, I'm tired of you people eyeballing me for the past three hours!" Spike put his spoon down and stood up knock the care back as he put his hands on the table. Spike sighed angrily as everyone looked to scared to talk. "Elena, Elisa we're leaving finish up any business you have quickly, we'll be gone by tonight." With that Spike left the house and out to the town wondering what to do, he paused to think to himself. He still had to find his two swords, get Amy and find out about the Djinn and the changelings. "I still want to find out about the hounds though."

Mind made up Spike left to do just that and to blow off some steam.

* * *

MRS. CAKE

* * *

The elder woman smiled as the last customer left with a smile on his face. It was a slow day which gave her more time to talk to customers as she and Pinkie Pie worked the counter. A few had even talked about a certain glow she had, like she was a new woman, but she couldn't stop thinking about that Dragon blood that had come in several days ago, his lean but strong build that was powerful but supple, his Azure Blue eyes that seemed like the shiniest diamonds, his spiky hair that seemed to highlight his face. Oh his face was the best, it was hard and strong but not lacking in the subtler nuances of a softer more youthful face. His words about how ahe was beautiful echoed in her head and made her feel as much as he described it. The door bell ringed as Pinkie Pie stumbled in exhausted.

"hey how was the SugarCube Corner today?" Mrs. Cake wondered what kind of exercise could they possible be doing that would leave Pinkie Pie of all ponies tired but decided it was her own business. She actually noticed a little muscle definition on Pinkie Pie that wasn't there when she left this morning, was it really that effective? Mrs. Cake grabbed a left over muffin and handed it to the tired Stallion blood as she made her way to the counter. "The trainings on a whole nother level i tell you, you know i saw Applebloom there she was lifting a weight three times her size, nd that was a warm up! It had to be as heavy as like, two hundred christmas trees and maybe a small yak!" rolled her eyes trying to imagine that. Pinkie Pie yawned as she ate thinking something over.

"Pinkie." "Yeah?" "Do you think they'd let me join you, for training i mean?" She shrugged. "Maybe i bet i could throw an epic party to convince them, maybe even light up the sky with my new super mega deluxe ultra party can-" The rest went unsaid as Pinkie Pie finally dropped unconscious her excitement being the final nail in the endurence coffin. Mrs. Cake sighed before picking her up and carrying her to her room where she gently laid her down to sleep peeling her out of her sweaty clothes before bed and dropping them into the hamper. She smiled sensually as she made it to her room where her husband was waiting for her, she leaned against the door frame letting her clothes drop as she looked at him eyes clouded with desire. "Ready for some fun dear?" Mr. Cake smiled weakly.

"Ready as i can be." Mrs. Cake's smile faltered a little but remained on her face as she closed the distance between them.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Why did he suddenly feel the need to punch a woman's husband in the face? Spike shook his head as he listened to the conversation in the Sugarcube Corner. It didn't bother him, he kept telling himself, they were husband and wife after all, but part of him wanted to run across the ocean break down the door and show Mr. Cake how to fuck his wife like a real dragon to have her moaning his name as he split her ass apart and fingered her pussy gasping and shuddering in pleasure as he overwhelmed her mind with pleasure her eyes rolling baxk into her skull. That part of Spike was ignored, vehemently, as he recorded his findings on hell hounds. Spike was lucky he'd found a pet shop that cataloged all of this, led by a cute harpy girl. Spike even managed to score a few free rounds with her in the back near the lizards before giving her a teleportation rune explaining that if she ever wanted another go he'd come to her.

Spike smiled as he even managed to get directions to the Djinn homeland, which had greatly recovered after the Lich were driven back, Spike passed by the shop to help Amy pack up and soon they were ready. Spike huffed as he looked at the front on the house Elena and Elisa waiting as Amy hung behind him. Elena seemed conflicted to go while Elisa didn't want to stay a second longer in this place freed or not. "Lets go, i spared no expense in getting transportation." Spike lead the girls to a carrige that was not to impressive on the outside but the inside told a different story. "Whoa! But how?!" Apike smiled as he walked into the room. "They let me buy this old one off them and i wasted no time modifying it." It was easy to do creating a pocket dimension to house and create all this, it was the same kind of magic used to create the sanctum and he'd lived there since the end of the war.

"now then let me show you to your rooms." Three doors appeared and Spike lead them inot the first one. It was pretty plain if a little big, but then Spike winked at Elena and smiled. "The magics here make you the lord of this room think something and it becomes real." Elena imagined a forest with a massive hollow tree to serve as a home and soon the room transformed becoming a massive forest the hollow tree house in the middle. A silver and a black moon with a glowing outline like a solar eclipse hanging in the air. "Now then on to the next room." Spike left Elena to her devices as she transformed ripping out of her clothes and holwed in elation. Spike smiled as Amy and Elisa blushed seeing the werewolf run around naked. "We all gotta relese the beast at some time or another."

* * *

CADENCE

* * *

"Honestly," Spike in his fourteen year old form sighed as he washed the little girls hair. "You could at least bother to take your studies more seriously, pranking your teachers like that, though i admit the thing with the cake and the crocodile was hilarious." Cadence pouted cutely as she streched out her wings. "All those teachers are boring, i like it better when you teach me magic." Spike chuckled as he dumped the water on her head to get rid of the suds. "But I'm already your music, sword fighting, cooking and edicational instructor as well as your butler, which is why i shouldn't be in the bath with you." Cadence smiled as she eased herself into his back. "Well tough luck, you're my butler which means you listen to me. So if i say take a bath with me that's what you do! Now i order you to be my magic teacher"

Spike sighed goodnaturedly before smirking. "Alright fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you, i expect you to preform as well as you do in all your other studies." Cadence smioed as she wiggled agaist something that made Spike groan. "Stop that." Cadence looked at him cutely and it filled Spike with slight dread. "No!" Cadence smiled in her head as she schemed. 'One step closer to making him my husband, i will marry Spike!'

* * *

Cadence awoke with a start as she remembered that dream. "Great now i'm horny." Cadence looked to her right to see Shining Armor's peaceful sleeping face, it had been a few months since he'd been assigned here and Cadence had been infatuated from the get go, however now with the dream she couldn't help but feel unsatisfied in so many ways, physically all the kisses and touches, the hugs and the naughty parts were stale. Candence shook her head at the last on blushing, they hadn't had sex yet but it was clear Shining was no ametuar. Still Cadence suddenly craved the touch of another and Shining's minstrations only seemed subpar compared to just the thought of being touched by Spike. Cadence sighed as she remembered her favorite butler, a tear in Narak had opened and Spike had left to fight it and seal it but a stray attack had leveled the manner Cadence only surviving thanks to a haywire teleportation.

She never could get that spell right but she got it down, she still shuttered at the time of her ascension she felt the power etherial and eternal coursing through her as she felt her life go from a spark to an ever burning flame that would never be extinguished if left to its own devices. Cadence was confused by her ascension as well as enlightened by it, Spike was leagues above her in power she could feel it but why had he never ascended, he had a few Equess ancestors it wasn't impossible for him especially with his level of power but he never did, the only reason he couldn't become a god is- Cadence was startled out of her train of thought as Shining woke up and rubbed the inside of her thighs. "Good morning beautiful." Cadence smiled but neither realized it was a little forced. "Good morning dear."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Thinks are going goo and people are moving, what is Spike's hidden power why is it all happening who will he stick his dick into next?


	13. Elves and reality

Lich lich lich lich, power godly, unreal, new life.

* * *

Spike grunted as the giant leg barreled down on him forcing him to his knees and cratering the ground around them for hundreds of feet as the air shook and distorted from the blow. Spike roared as he forced Hecitoncories of balance before striking him in the gut as hard as he could forcing the god of strength back as bone white armor plates covered his legs. Spike jumped til he was level with the gods face before he smashed his spiked feet into it and sent him flying nearly over the horizon. Spike's aura envoloped him as he flew into the air gathering Dracos into his lungs before he launched a fireball bigger than his head at the god. Hecitonceries crashed like a meteor and fire spead out like a nuclear explosion englufing the area they'd chosen to have their last battle.

The ground all around him was red hot and molten but not quite melted as Spike used Dracos to stop from sinking as he felt the rumble of the gods approach. "Impressive young one." Spike smiled goofily, truthfully there was no hate or even dislike between the two but each had his duty that they would not abandon so quickly. Spike was loyal to his sister the first person to ever treat him like he was a person, and Hecitonceries to his first and only friend Solaris. "How do you keep getting up? Solaris himself would have fallen to that attack." Spike couldn't see it but he knew the god was smirking. "Can't you feel it?" Spike looked at him oddly before he sensed it and his expression changed to shock. The god of strength had a second energy source one he could not feel until this moment, why? Because Hecitonceries didn't want him to feel it? "No no no, this power this energy its, Dracos?!" He smiled before Spike felt something in his chest rising and falling moving but still gone but everpresent.

"You can sense it can't you, the power the nothingness, the light and the shadow it shines through. You feel it because you're just like me."

* * *

Spike shot awake in alarm looking around the room and breathing heavily, from what he could sense the carriage was still moving. Spike sighed as he looked around to see his awakening hadn't awoken the three girls traveling with him amd he groaned running his hands through his hair. It was still night but he needed a shower, he hadly stunk but he felt it'd cool his head. "Spike." He looked up to see Amy halfway out her room, she seemed nervous about something and seemed conflicted between asking him for help or ignoring whatever it was. "What is it?" She seemed to shy away before she fully opened her door and showed herself fully. She'd shaved her lower body, her fur which usually covered evrything below the belt was now only up to her mid thigh half way past her knees leaving her ass and pussy bare like an ordinary womans.

"its that time for me." Spike raised an eyebrow even as she started to release the scent of her arousal into the room. "I-I need you to take care of it." Spike smiled gently even as he felt his blood boil with desire. "Okay."

* * *

CHRYSALIS

* * *

"My liege one of our spies has reported back with some strange news." The changeling queen raised an eyebrow curious. "And what of it Captain?" The captain gulped nervously, the queen hardly gave off a threatening presense but he posture seemed tense as of late, with the tears in Naraka and the subsequent attacks plus the resulting casualties and she was harldy in the best of moods. "Our sources say there may be a dragon blood heading towards the Valhala Towers in the Myraid forest." Chrysalis had started to smile before it transformed into a scowl. "Thats Valkrye and Elven territory, while we have no bad blood between us we are not on the best of terms either. Very well thank you for the news captain you may return to your post." The Changeling wuickly left to resume his duties as the Queen sighed in melancholy, the fighting never seemed to stop not sense she became queen, blast the lich for what they'd done for now she was forced to wear this mask and real its weight.

The queen raised her hand high before snapping her fingers and in one swoop three figures appeared. "I have a mision for the three of you, it's of the utmost importance."

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The dragon blood gingerly set Amy down on a log as she lightly glared at him, he couldn't help the satified grin on his face though. "You could have been a lill gentler ye know." Spike smiled a stupid goofy grin on his face before pulling out a recorder and pressing play. "Oh yes, yes, yes harder, harder, IM CUMMMMMMIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN-" Spike shut it off happy to see Amy red in the face. "Wheres the fun in that?" Feeling better already Spike decided to go for a walk, he did however freeze the ground underneath Amy's log to make sure she had some manner of protection while he was away.

Elena and Elisa had opted to stay in the carriage for now but the sun had only risen a half hour ago so that was okay. A light trudge through the forest was alright Spike fulling out little tidbits of imformation as he went using history of the world to examine and look at everything, it was odd seeing past present and future all at once but since regaining his eyes he'd long sense adapted. He saw a small sapling he passed grow into a towering behemoth of a tree before it rotted and fell and then decay before its nutrients gave rise to more plants, he saw birds fall in reverse before their feathers receded leaving little fizz before that too dissappeared and skinless chicks crawled back into their shells, he saw a bandersnatch leaping toward him and he fell backwards on his back letting it sail over him.

The Bandersnatch landed in a crouch as a figure dropped down from a high branch landing on the creature's back bow drawn back. If the term simple forest garb was an actual concept then it fit her well, a simple green shirt that stopped at her waist it had gold accents around the shoulders in a symbol Spike had known for a while was used to discern rank. A captain, of her own team if not a brigade though which rank held greater pristege was unknown to him. Her pants held a number of pouches around her hips mostly to carry small rarions and the like, elves never traveled far from a base or home. Her pants were completely green and smooth like silk though he knew that wasn't the material used to make them. Her feet were bare but she hardly looked like she'd suffered from splinters. Spike finally looked at her face and admitted she was beautiful but the glare was unflattering.

Her face soft and smooth nary a blemish in sight, but a few small scars around her right eye a silver as a sharpened edge, yet the left was blue as his own right now. She sat in a ready stance atop what he guessed as he mount and the quiver on her back rattled as she slowly breathed in and out the arrow notched and ready to fly. "May i ask why you tried to attack me?" She glared at him harder, and he was none to pleased about that. "No you may not, Valkyrie spy!" Spike saw everything around him slow down as he shifted to his max speed pouring Dracos into the world around him as he moved. To him he was moving painfully slow even the rays of the sun seemed to simply hang in the air and he walked forward. Even still he could see little minute changes in the area around him his feet leaving deep cracks in the ground and the air around him catching fire as he moved.

Dracos was meant to counteract the effects of his body as he moved so fast that even light stood still. The bowstring hadn't even slipped from her fingers as he stood beside her and yanked her equipment away and plucked the arrow out of flight. He grabbed her carefully before pulling her hands behind her back and creating cuffs to hold her before he moved to her feet and did the same. Just to be petty he decided to create a gag too, then tie her hair into pigtails. Time seemed to resume as she finally registered she'd been caught. "Mhmhmggmhmf!" Spike felt some satisfation as she struggled uselessly and heard the bandersnatch growl at him before the sound even left its mouth. Spike silenced it with a glare that had the animal in instant submission. Spike felt it before he heard it the sounds of battle and the burst of magic from the carriage and calmly walked back the way he came the Banderscatch following.

From this distance he could see several elves attacking Elena, Elisa, and Amy who were easily holding their own despite how other then Elena who had animal instincts to back her up he doubted they had combat experience. The elven group seemed to be twelve in number so that meant four each for the girls. Elena was transformed and weaving around the arrows they shot like a wild animal, feral and vicious but oddly graceful. She got close before sinking her teeth into a dark skinned elf's shoulder before lifting her up in her jaws and tossing her into the air. Spike quickly grabbed her and tied her up while the other elves roared in fury seeing their comrade taken down two backing away while the other pulled out a short blade to engage her in melee. Spike quickly took out the archers and tied them up as well making sure Elisa and Amy were doing alright.

Elisa was actually handling her opponents with ease her vampire speed and strength aided by her small size allowing her to toss her opponents like ragdolls while moving to engage another before her victim hit the ground. She jumped high into the air before turning into mist that dispersed and then wrapped around an elf's head before going down her throat choking her from within. Spike admitted that it was effective if a little messed up, when the girl flopped Elisa slithered out and turned back into flesh only to be be hit by several arrows, blood wasn't drawn however as she exploded into a swarrm of bats before they all latched onto another girl biting and clawing with their feet. Spike turned over to Amy and she was by far in the worst shape. It didn't really say as much since Elena and Elisa were unharmed, scratch that Elena just got stabbed in the chest.

Spike was impressed how she walked it off and finished the girl with a full body tackle slamming her into a tree hard enough to fragment the back and knock her out. She pulled the knife out and instead of blood it was silver mist that vanished as soon as the wound closed, not a single mar in her flesh like ruffled fur or a scar to show for it. Well that explained what kind of werewolf she was just not how she'd gotten collared, probably something that involved a scentless tasteless pill that started with the letter R and it just reaffirmed that the slave trader bastard didn't suffer enough before he died. Now where was he, oh right Amy, she'd picked up a few more wounds since he'd turned his attention back to her and it wasn't surprising she was almost done.

Amy was smaller than the average Ketar Minotaur blood and so wasn't as strong but to an agility motivated fighter like an elf whom had to be in order to navigate the trees, they to were strong but not in a minotaur sort of way. She made up for it however with the agility and dexterity her small frame allowed her. The three still fighting looked on their last legs when a silver mist wolf tackled the two furthest back and Amy used the moment it allotted her to punch out the one still standing. The wolf turned back into Elena in normal form who squeaked seeing her ruined clothes, odd because she usually ripped out of them anyway. Spike shrugged before tying up the rest and undoing the gag on the head Elf.

"so do you wanna talk or?" Spike let the question hang and seeing as how he wasn't going to get an answer he whistled and the Bandersnatch came lumbering closer. "Now now big girl, heres what your going to do, you're going to lead us to the Elves hometown, or I'm gonna take my time cutting things off your master, and i don't mean limbs, is that clear?" Most animals in Spike's world were very different than our own, obviously. The Bandersnatch was one of those many morally capable creatures just like the Everfree wolves and Minotaurs so it understood the request perfectly well and whimpered even more so when she looked into Spike's eyes seeing no mercy or compassion at least not for her master. So timidly the creature lead and they followed Spike having the girls surround him in a triangle formation as they kept walking a ring of ice surrounding them all.

"that was notin short of amazin, how'd you do that?" Elena blush looking away, still embarrassed by how she'd shown them everything, still odd to Spike. "Th-thank you i um I'm a german silver wolf, we can turn into mist like a vampire in order to migrate damage." Spike ignored it as he kept walking listening to everything but their coversation. "Hey what're yo-" Amy stopped as Elisa started licking her all over nearly making her fall over from moaning. "Just fixing you up." Elisa dragged her tongue across the Ketar bloods flesh healing more of the larger cuts she'd gotten, despite the softness of her skin she was still a Minotaur blood and so she had a thick hide for skin, the elven blades were sharp and precise but they hardly broke through. Elena shivered as Elisa did the same to her pulling up her freshly put on shirt and licking along her chest to make sure she was fine.

"How?" Elisa shrugged before snuggling into her chest. "Vampires have healing venom in our mouths, it dulls aches, can make you go limp, and heals wounds, we use it to paralyes our 'victims', make sure they don't bleed out when we put holes in their jugular and that they don't wake up with a pain in the neck." Elisa hissed as some of the sunlight grew more intense as the tree line broke revealing a town. It had several towers around it and a larger building in the center that Spike believed to be the townhall, it didn't look like a castle or any form of station for royalty. As the Bandersnatch moved they stood there taking it all in for a moment before they walked forward. Spike drew Zulf just to be sure, he didn't want to kill anyone yet he wasn't about to walk in here defenseless, not with three people with him.

Several elves appeared and Spike let the bolts fly from Zulf hitting several arrows out of the air and makeping the elves drop to the ground screaming in pain. Spiie let the arrows he hadn't shot down, the ones aimed at him, shatter harmlessly against his skin as the elves stared in fear seeing so many of their best downed so easily. "Want to try again or would you like to just die?" The sounds at the front of the town seemed to slow to a crawl as they looked between themselves. The sounds of someone walking forward was clear as day as someone emerged of the crowd. Another Elven woman, not surprising, all elves were woman just like Valkrye. It was less weird than Centaurs which could be male or female but were hermaphrodites with both male and female genitalia and if flexible enough could even impregmate themselves if so inclined.

Spike really didn't want to think about that. "May i ask why you're being so hostle to us, we are mere travelers." The elf, mayor, queen? Spike honestly didn't know it had been five thousand years since he'd been here so the system could have easily changed, which reminded him he still had a few questions for Amy. The elf's eyes widened when she, recognize him ?or something. At least that's what he thought given the look on her face, it was fright, admiration, and, dark elation maybe. Something in Spike's stomach must have disagreed with him at that moment because he could feel a wave of disgust about to hit him. "Please forgive me oh great one!" The elf elder, at least that's what Spike was sticking with bowed in submission. The others looked around confused and shocked.

"Kneel you fools the great Ice Dragon stands before you!" The elder's words sent a gasp through the crowd and they all dropped to their knees a murmur of wonder and fear running through them. "Did i miss somtin?" Elena slightly turned to her and whispered in Amy's ear. "He's the what?!" Spike felt a tick of annoyence pass through him when he heard that shout but he brussed it aside and snapped his fingers making the detained elves appear and the ones writhing on the ground finally go still ending their pain. They would be sore and sickly for a while Zulf's barbs could make an actual dragon nauseous much less a small elf. "Care to explain now?" The elder seemed to flub over her worlds before another elf a scribe apparently stepped forward. "F-Forgive us my lord we thought you Valkrye spies sent to infultrate us, our scouts saw your carriage and assumed the worst."

Spike glared at the tied up elves who, from the smell, had soiled themselves in fear. "I believe i can safely assume who your scouts were. Now then, what's you name?" The elven scribe blushed looking away bashfully. "A-Argent m-m-my lord." Spike smiled before dropping the elven scouts bonds. "Well then lets talk."

* * *

Spike sat on the bed leaning against the wall as Elena sketched Elisa playing with Amy's hair. He had allot on his mind, this war with the valkyries, something just didn't feel right about it like the elves were hiding something and only the higher ups knew it. Argent the dark elf that lead them to there current lodging was just to nice to be a cloak and dagger person. That only made it more suspicious than before, why would the queens second in command, her personal assistant, not be in on something this serious? Spike quieted the room with his mind feeling the sounds slip away and felt sound and sensations come pouring in as he focused on the elf villiage beyond. The fluttering of wings silent and yet loud as a crash of earth was heard as he sensed something coming towards the village.

* * *

As Kara glided on the night's winds her eyes scanned the ground beneath her as quickly as she could, a cloud had covered the moon sheilding her from sight. Not knowing how long this would last she quickly dove down tucking her wings in and gained speed silent as a shadow but with the force of a meteor she fell she focussed on her magic. At the last second her wings fully unfolded and silent nearly undetectable pulse cancelled out her momentum. She briefly hovered before she touched the ground her tight armor barely making a clank as she crouched into the shadows. She moved slowly from house to house senses on full blast that her heart sounded like a war drum in her chest as she got closer. Soon she saw it, it was a simple shack on the outside but she could already feel the carrion reek the place gave off.

She sprinted her wings aiding her as her footfalls became feather light touches and she slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and stood up surprising Elena. "Relax, i just want some air, Elisa why don't you join me." Amy sighed in relief and Elena pouted seeing one part of her muse go away luckily she was mostly finished. Spike closed the door and in a poof of smoke was back to his fourteen year old form. Elisa looked shocked but Spike's eyes glowed gold and in a brief flash she understood it all. She turned into mist and Spike drew her in with a breath using dracos to fuel his body instead of oxygen. Sneaking out at high speed he was soon to the 'shack' the Valkyrie had snuck into. The sound of chains being undone and muted conversation was heard as he snuck inside.

"we can't leave him here please, lets take him with us." Kara huffed a desperate sigh as she pulled her up. "Im sorry but i can't carry you both." Spike hid as they slowly made their way out the shed and took to the skys like a rocket forgoing stealth for action and distance. Spike's eyes glowed in the dark shadows as he observed the ruined armor and thin bones of the valkyrie Kara was carrying to safety. "Something's not right." Spike quickly went down and saw the shack had a hidden staircase, Elisa slipped down it faster than he walked but each was completely silent as they moved. In the center of what could only be a dungeon was a teen chained to the wall and in poor health. That wasn't the problem, what was however was that he smelled, he smelled like graveyard soil and decay, it was slight but unmistakeable tranquil in a way like fresh cut grass.

"A Lich." Spike's eyes narrowed as he glared into the darkness, how long had he been there?

* * *

TRIXIE

* * *

Back in Equestria Trixie was sipping on tea as she and Twilight caught up, Rainbow Dash sitting on her left and the rest of Twilight's friends sat on her right as far away from Trixie as they could. Unfortunately Trixie didn't have much to talk about so the conversation was rather onesided. Not that she minded she could listen to Twilight forever, Trixie knew the warmth in her chest she got whenever she was around wasn't love at least not yet but the feeling was all she could focus on after all these years, it was the thing that made her able to even swallow uer food down even if she just spent five minutes making sure it wasn't full of glass or going to sear holes in her lungs. Twilight was the only thing that kept her sain after all this, it was all she could do to escape the pain if only for a second.

It still made her feel broken, she got good at hiding it but she still couldn't stop the fear and the chill that ran down her spine, it was out of nowhere and never constant but she feared somehow someway she'd end up fight back in the asylum they threw her in in order to make her the perfect child, it was no point to fear though they were dead their throats cut open and vacant before her eyes killed right when she reached her breaking point, they were dead ahe had nothing to fear, but fear was hardly logical. She'd stopped having nightmares one of the others girls recuited Eden if she remembered correctly had helped her sleep, it was Spike's wish apparently whatever that meant. She was grateful though and it was nice not waking up to feel the pain and the suffering she'd tried to lock away. However now, it was worse, her nightmares were bleeding into reality.

It started simple at first she confused where she was and then she was back again, next she'd be eating with the others and suddenly one of her torturers would be there feeding her broken glass, sooner than she could react the sight was gone. She would be reading in the library when her head was slammed on the desk and her hands tied behind her back as she felt something was jammed into her neck before it was all gone and she'd lost her place in the text. They were always brief but they were becoming more frequent, the only time they stopped was when Twilight was close by. Her original only friend was her anchor in what she hoped and prayed was reality. Trixie blinked then suddenly she wasn't in the library anymore.

She was in that room again buck naked and nailed to a chair, then the pain hit and she screamed, she tried thrashing, squrmng anything that could free her but the nails only anchored her to the chair more as she tried. "Hello Trixie." She stopped struggling as she looked in front of her focussing on the image. Her parents stood there looking at her in question but one twisted thing made this even more horrifying, their throats were slashed open and oozing down blood. "Are you ready to be the perfect daughter?" Trixie's eyes widened and her struggles to escape increased as they drew closer and closer and soon she was looking into those cold dead eyes and bloody fingers wrapped around her throat. "Perfect daughter, perfect daughter." It just continued their voices becoming more distorted and slowly it was breaking her down.

"Trixie." Suddenly she was back in the library Twilight's hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes concerned. Trixie froze as the feeling of her skin on hers, it was clamy from how she was she'd started to sweat profusely when her 'episode' started, her friend's hand on her shoulder felt real, more so than anything her visions had shown her. "I'm okay." Twilight tilted her head slightly. "When you started shaking like that, i was worried are you sure your okay?" Trixie looked down to see all the tea all over her pants and shirt. "Twilight can i talk to you, alone, for a second?" The two friends quickly got up and walked to a more secluded part of the library. "What do you ne-" Twilight's words froze in her throat as Trixie pinned her to the wall mashing their bodies together and sticking her face in the crook of her neck. She stood there pinned as her friend seemed to inhale her smell. She was uncomfortable, clamy, not used to the feeling of being so close, and she was afraid.

Trixie was in heaven, the felling of her hair on her forehead, the feeling as she pressed against her, the feeling of her skin rubbing against her face. This was good this was real, Trixie decided that this was real, this was reality, even if it was only a delusion her mind had cooked up to escape that horrible place she decided this was what she wanted and where she wanted to stay her forever. Trixie pulled away scared and shy. "I'm sorry i just needed to make sure this was real, that you were real, i keep imagining, i'm back in that place, and this is all just me going crazy." Twilight gaped before hugging her close light tears streaking down her face. "I an real Trixie and i promise I'm not going anywhere." Unknown to the two they weren't as quiet as they should have been as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy had heard everything having gotten up after hearing the thump. Rainbow Dash and two others felt their hearts melt and twist, thinking of whatever horrors she must have faced.

Rarity and Applejack however felt something dark and angry twist inside them, something sinister and dreadful.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

"Why are we taking a Lich with us?!" Elisa whispered harshly as Spike lifted the man. "Just because he's a Lich doesn't mean he deserves this, take it from me blood ties only mean so much if they hold shine or shit." Spike carefully closed the door and sped along to where he'd stashed the carriage and gently set the teen boy down and tucked him into his bed. "What did you mean?" Spike looked over to Elisa who seemed deep in thought. "You know what i mean, your family expected you to uphold the tradition just because you were born remember, just because family or ancestory says one thing doesn't mean it has to be that way, just because he a Lich doesn't mean he's evil it just means he has a legacy to distance himself from." Spike new that all to well if he followed his family legacy he'd have been king, he'd have had his sister executed, he'd be a pathetic shadow of the man he was now.

"i think we can both agreed one's liniage doesn't decide ones fate." Elisa looked down thinking it over. "Come on we need to hurry back." Spike paised to kiss Elisa on the lips pulling her close, it felt nice to be actually affectionate instead of just ramming his dick down her throat. The two hurried back and slipped in unseen one nervous and the other calm and forboding, tomorrow morning would be something, good or bad neither of them knew but things were clearly not what they seemed.

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Writers block is a bitch i just couldn't figure out how to put this chapter down on paper before, even when i was making progress on my other stories, but i presisted as best i could and i got it done as always please review and see you next time.


	14. Crowfather

Onwards and upwards. And the new characters. First post of the year.

* * *

Spike sat calmly as he waited for their friend in the bed to wake up wondering what his reaction would be. This person, this Lich, wasn't an original one created through necro magic so he had to be a technical hybrid, it was odd he was one hundred percent Lich but he wasn't an undead, he was, and smelled, far more alive than his ancestors. Spike was facinated by this, he never thought he'd see the lich again, after his genocide (No need to sugar coat it.) of the race, though he'd left quite a few alive he never expected them to find a way to reproduce that was perfectly biological, rather than just using corpses to create more Lich. Elena was in the corner staying far away but staring at his face wondering if he was really like the horror stories she'd heard.

Amy was minding her own business away in her room using her forge like there was no tommorrow. Spike wondered why she would need so many weapons for but didn't pry, he had the feeling she either wanted something from him or wanted him to do something, after their talk he'd found out the Minotaur kingdom had fallen on 'tough times' as she called them. Eliza was taking this best simply sitting by his crossed legs listening to the blood flow through him. Spike sensed it before he heard it a soft rumbling told him that his new friend was awoke and a soft groan registered soon after. For Spike it took forever, he was fast but he never really told anyone about how he percived the world, things seemed slower for him than for others but that wasn't just due to his speed. His senses helped, the speed and clarity he could process incoming sensory imput made his mind much sharper and attuned than people could imagine. He knew all creature bloods felt similar some more than others but to him when he focussed the world stood still and even rays of light and the beating in his chest seemed to be frozen and stagnant.

The worst was he couldn't turn it off so even at the most inoppertune of times his mind would run away. Here he was just thinking about how he was different and noone anyone had yet to react to the sound they heard, he was thinking so fast even a vampire and werewolf with some of the most advanced senses had even registered anything yet. However time continued forward and the Lich slowly opened his eyes confused and barely aware of his surroundings. He seemed to notice something though quickly gaining his bearing a sharp mind behind those eyes as they scanned the room. He spotted Elena first but his eyes kept roaming until they landed on Spike who sat at the side of the bed near the headboard. Spike kept his amusement hidden at how the Lich's eyes seem to stare through him disbelievingly before finally registering his presence. "The great Ice Dragon." It was barely a whisper but it was heard loud and clear by everyone. "So, did you have a nice rest?" The Lich seemed frozen face slowly morphing into fear and horror. "I believe i asked you a question." He seemed to fumble on his words before gathering himself. "Yes it was splendid, um if i may ask, where am i?" Spike leaned forward uncrossing his legs as he gazed into the Lich's eyes. "Well get to that in a second, first what's your name and why were the Elves keeping you locked up?" The Lich gulped a cold sweat sheen already on his face though his expression betrayed nothing.

"My name is David Corvida, I an one of the great sages of Momonga, many Lich know me as CrowFather. I was captured by the Elves when i was attempting to transport a Relic from the ancient wars to the Valkyrie, a sword of unbelieveable power, at least in theory anyway. We never could grasp it secrets and when they offered to take it off our hands we readily agreed in favor of neutrality in the matter. It's no secret the other races hate us, even the Valkrie, so we decided if we couldn't have one more ally we could at least settle for one less enemy." Spike tilted his head suddenly feeling a strange tingling there like a distant sensation he couldn't quite place. While Eden's scanner had been useful it wasn't an end all be all to locating his blades, though thanks to her it had been narrowed down from the whole planet to just one continent. Now for some reason once he was made aware of the weapons existence he could sense it if only a little.

"However when the Elves caught wind of this and they didn't take it well, did they?" David shook his head, turning toward Eliza. "No, the Elves and Valkyrie have been arguing over this land for many years so borders are vague at best and i wandered into their teritory without realizing it, while my birds managed to hide the sword away i fear they were all slain, and eventually i was captured." Spike stood up creating a weaving machine from the air and handing David a stone. "Just imagine the clothing and items you want and it'll make it to the best of its abilities, you're going to take us to that sword because if its what i think it is, if it's _who _i think it is, then i'll have a very good reason to be thankful, or a reason to be _very upset with you and your kin."_ David gulped as he began to recreate his items.

* * *

**APPLEBLOOM**

* * *

As Ms. Cheerilee dismissed class Applebloom sped out so fast she almost disappeared, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle though had a plan. A trap being set off and a slight scream was heard as she was hoisted into the air by her right leg. The three friends quickly ran around to see an unamused Applebloom haging upside down arms crossed and glaring. "Who's idea was it and who made the trap?" Pipsqueak shakily raised his hand. "Sorry Applebloom but they said they'd give me an apple wedgie speacial if i didn't make the trap." Applebloom gasped dramatically putting a hand on her chest and tilting her head back. "How dare you you promised me you two would only use that power for good!" The two other crusaders stuck a pose. "But you see, it was for the greater good!" Sweetie belle started to flex dramatically. "We meeded to find our friend and so even though it was wrong we comitted such a deed! Its because we care for you!" Pipsqueak snorted sweat dropping nervously at them. "All kidding aside why haven't you been hanging around anymore, you show up for shchool then you disappear for awhile and then you come back to the town like nothing's wrong." Scootaloo leaned in closer. "Could it be you have a boyfriend?" Applebloom blushed bright red. "No it's just, um, i moved out of my house."

The three raised an eyebrow at the end of that sentence. "Why would you move out?" Applebloom swallowed before looking at her hands. "This." Applebloom spit on her hands before rubbing them together quickly for several seconds as an energy built between them and then clenched them causing and explosion on power which released her foot. Applebloom however, floated it the air even her hair was resisting gravity as it adopted its usual appearence unabided by the fact she was hovering three feet of the ground, a red aura that matched her hair all over her body her eyes changed color to the same red looking dragonic. "Remember what Spike said about our powers well i got mine." The three stared in shock as Applebloom turned and flipped herself over. "And you know how Applejack is i can't show her this, so Big Mac and i have been living in the sactum with the lunar guard."

Applebloom set herself back on solid ground and breath out making her dragonic aura fade. "Look guys im sorry i haven't been around lately i really am but i can't stay here not anymore." Her two friends looked down sadly before Pipsqueak butted it. "Hey why don't we all meet up tonight!" The three turned to look at him. "If we meet in the forest we should be far enough away from the farm for you, plus we're emergants too maybe you could show us how to use our powers!" Scootaloo thought it over, pacing slightly as she held her chin in her hand. "That's a good idea, there no way your family or Rarity would let you or Sweetie anywhere near a place where dragon bloods live." The four nodded and began planning, it would be a choir and a half to make this work but it would be worth it to have their friend back.

* * *

TRIXIE

* * *

"I'm not complaining or anything but why exactly are you here?" Trixie raised an eyebrow loking up from her book. "Am i not allowed to be?" Raindow Dash shrugged. "Don't know its just you hang around Twilight allot and by proxy us. I get dont really know allot about you." Trixie raised a hand to her chin before her vision started to distort and she quickle smacked the side of her head to get rid of the episode, pain helped comvince her this was real but pain existed there too, it was hard to differentiate them and it was getting harder. Luckily she'd kept her game face on well though there was a noticable strain to it that didn't exist mere seconds ago. "There's not really much to know, Twilight and i met at Celestia's university for gifted Unicorn bloods when we were six, we took the exam together and we both passed with flying colors." Twilight snorted. "What do you mean flying colors you aced it its still the highest aptitude score in the universities history."

Trixie blushed some tention leaving her and being replaced by embarrassment. "It was really hard, but i'd studied for years as soon as i could read i've spent the time studying. However after my fifth year i was pulled out by my parents and only managed to have enough time to complete my Specialist test and barely passed." Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "What's a specialist test?" Trixie smiled as Twilight went into nerd mode. "When you join the university you're placed into one of two groups, either by choice or recommendation, Generalist or Specialist. Where you go from there varies, Specialist are expected to study one form of magic extensively while learning a little bit of others, generalist can learn as many as they want but are expected to show an equal level of proficiency in all of them. Trixie was placed in the specialist group while i went into generalist, theres a bit of a divide between the two groups but its honestly wains as you move further into the curriculum. Trixie majored as an illusionist while i majored in teleportation, barriers, and energy projection."

Trixie nodded along remembering Twilight's studies often interfered with spending time with each other but they'd stayed close all the same. "Still though to study for only five years and earn your Specialist rank was unpresidented, Trixie set up a new trend people were working so much harder to master their studies me included. I did so well that in my seventh year when i tried for my warlock rank i imperessed Princess Celestia so much she made me her apprentice." Trixie looked up surprised. "Really good for you Twilight!" Her friend nodded blushing at the praise something Rarity and Applejack whom had remained silent did not like. "Anyway afterwards nothing noteworthy happened my 'ahem' parents sent me to a correctional facility for some reason despitete the fact i was perfectly fine. After getting out i was captured by the cultist that were trying to unseal Spike's sword and you know the rest."

Rarity snorted. "That ruffian holding a weapon that powerful, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Raindow Dash raise an eyebrow from the couch she was laying on her left arm under her head while her right was held up lightning sparking up and down it and in between her fingers. "Well that ruffian is more powerful than Celestia and Luna combined, plus he said so himself the more powerful you become the longer you live. Its not surprise he's gotten so powerful when it directly feeds in to how long he'll live and have time to gain more power. In fact a little while before he left he told us that we'd added a good fifty years to our lives with all the training we did. Imagine how much stronger we could get in fifty years ven more so with the magic of the sanctum to help us, Spike apparently hadn't aged a day since the princess recognized him so easily, and from what ahe's said he looked the same a hundred thousand years ago." Trixie noddd as Pinkie Pie and Twilight thought it over. "Does that mean we'll become stronger than gods?"

Trixie snorted thinking back to something Spike had told them before leaving.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

The entire Lunar Guard sat in the assembly hall waiting to adressed as Luna stood to the side. "Alright everyone." Spike hastily walked on stage using Dracos to project his voice. "I'd like to start off by saying i'm impressed with the progress youve made in these past few weeks, even including the power of the sanctum you've all improved by leaps and bounds since we started. Each of you has been given access to your inner magic recently and i hope you continue to find new ways to push yourself however you will have to do so without me." The hall was quiet before but now it was stone dead silent. "Before any of you react hastily I'm not leaving for good i just have to go on a trip for a few months a year tops and during that time our fair princess will be taking over your training." Spike motioned to Lunar. "I'll tell you this though dont be worried about being one godslayer down after all most of you are stronger than gods anyway."

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Trixe smiled happily. "I remeber our surprise when we learned gods weren't as stong as we thought." Rarity looked at her while Pinkie Pie who'd sat relatively still had raised her head in surprise. "They're not?!" Trixie shook her head. "No the vast majority aren't any stronger physically than an ordinary creature blood but they have other abilities that far eclispe our own, like their agelessness and rapid healing, not to mention their connection to the ethereal plain, it suppossibly makes their magical reserves infinite. Given Spike is an ordinary dragon blood though he's proven that a mortal can far exceed then in certain ways." Rarity and Applejack shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

CROWFATHER

* * *

He was dressed in a tight solid black pants and shirt that held to his body like a second skin, over it he had a short cloak that was made of feathers colored so dark they seemed almost solid, in his hands was a staff with a curved head like the branches of a tree while on his head was a hood shaped like the head of a raven his glowing eyes and gleeming teeth visible and nothing else. On his feet were shoes that seemed like metal talons as dark as the rest of him. The crowfather was ready. Slipping on dark gloves he moved to the front and exited, the ice dragon was waiting for him. "Move." He gulped but kept his face set as he walked, he noted it was night time as he silently moved, the grass and dirt beneath his feet betraying nothing as he moved even more so apperent when the Minotaur blood followed him. The Vampire and Werewolf were faring better they were predators by nature and so silent transversal was easy but still he could sense them through his magic, but most bizarrely and terrifyingly of all the Ice Dragon betrayed nothing as well even his magic had disappeared, Crowfather felt his eyes widen and nearly pop out of their sockets and a light trembling began.

He felt cold , ice cold and the hammering in his chest refused to stop and his legs wobbled as he walked slightly faster. "You don't think you can escape do you?" A hand on his shoulder made him lose control of his bladder, The Ice Dragon chuckled darkly, do you fear me that much?" The Crowfather continued to shake in his soiled pants. "Forward, but be quick, not to quick though because I will hurt if you try it."

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

He could easily hear his dry throat tear as he swallowed his bile, he was close to puking in fear, he's already emptied one part next would be the stomach them the bowls. Spike stepped back as the trembling man walked and he disappeared, Spike's long life had left him with plenty of time to learn and master many a spell but he hardly ever owed them. He was trained all his life to be a melee attacked so the only spells he ever truly used were his own inherited abilities. Speaking of Inherited Spike used history of the world and was surprised by the magnitude of the weight on the young Lich's shoulders. David Corvida born two hundred thirty years ago in the necropolis of Lich country and taken into the order of the Deadites the day he was born, nurtured to be emotionless and calm as he grew up born frail and sickly like the corpse they originally raised. Achieved his mastery rank at fifteen years of life before being forced into the role of Lich diplomat. Several decades of traveling no friends, no loved ones, no rest. Tired always tired, weary, and numb.

Skills include staff fighting, debate, and reconnaissance. Likes reading and caring for his pet birds, all dead now. Hobbies include long walks and gliding through the air. Spike felt guilt and shame in himself, the massacre of the Lich had been one part necessary evil one part revenge for the death of Chrysalis, but it still didn't change how it all went down. In the end some many lives were saved but Spike felt he'd slid farther in evil than ever, genocide like that was disgusting no matter what you do it for and it made him feel sick to his stomach remembering all the faces, people most bad and even some good crying out in agony as he butchered them. It made him feel like shit, it made him feel like Solaris. And now six thousand years later it made him feel bad, how horrid was it for the ones he spared to live in constant fear of death, how bad was it when a boy a teen by his species standards who trained all his life to control his self would so easily lose control of his body with only a few words.

* * *

CROWFATHER

* * *

I could feel his magic for a second and in that moment I dared turn around, the Crowfather turned surprised by his gaze, Spike's eyes conveyed so much emotion and intent that time seemed to pause for him. There was regret, sympathy, empathy, self loathing, and utter utter sadness. The Crowfather didn't know why but he felt his fear lessen significantly and his steps became a little more centered and smooth, then he walked right into a tree. Spike couldn't stop the snort of amusement as he dusted himself off glaring lightly at him, Spike's smirk still made him nervous but his fear had mostly vanished as they walked. "David, would you please tell me about this sword?" He raised an eye before sighing. "It's a truly odd one the grip and guard suggest it is a Fencing saber, however the blade had no curve to it and is more angular than it should be its completely straight and has a scalene tip looking more like a Ninjato with a saber hilt and guard." Spike smiled tone somewhat hopeful. "That sounds like the kind of sword I'm looking for."

He nodded to himself oddly as David stared at him wondering if maybe this one wasn't as he'd thought. "May I ask why this sword is so important to you, I told you it was powerful but as I said we cannot get it to work." Spike smiled. "That's because it's no ordinary sword. It's a proud soul." The Crowfather raised his eyebrows this was most odd. "We believed them a myth, why are you intrested in it?" Spike snorted. "That's because proud souls are born from the death of a warrior or those of great strength who fall in battle, after the war with the gods, when such people who were commonplace, wars never got to that level and the use of inner magics disappeared. Fewer people became powerful enough to become one. If you never seen one or haven't been able to tell they exist is because new proud souls haven't existed since thousands of years ago." David nodded his head that made sense. "But so many races have abilities, my crows, the werewolves shape shifting, the vampires strength and domain of shadow." Spike turned to Elena. "Can you shapeshifter?" She smirked before silver mist engulfed her and she looked different. She'd changed her height now three inches taller but thinner and with less curves to her womanly body. "Barely, however I can't turn into something with more mass than I have naturally, I'd really have to pack on the pounds if I wanted that."

Then she was back to normal. "David Inner magic is unique to the person who uses it no two people and as a result no two powers are the same. Imagine if twins had the same power how it manifest is different. If they gain the ability to lift heavy object, one may get tactile telekinesis while the other gets super strength." David nodded turning around only to run into another tree, Spike chuckled before resuming his speech. "What your thinking of is Racial traits something every pure breed and even some hybrid members of a race can do. "I for one am a hybrid, of what though well that's a secret." Spike smiled. "I think your powers are your own music ne'er magic and you just don't know it yet, give it time and you'll find out just how special you really are." Something about how he said that made David feel better about himself and succulent in his confidence. "Thanks I really mean that."

* * *

RARITY

* * *

Applejack knocked on the door of rarity's boutique wondering why she had to be here. "Darling come in." Quickly Applejack opened the door being drawn into the dark room. "Why're your lights out?" Rarity shushed her. "The Suns going down and Sweetie Belle's in bed." Applejack raised an eyebrow before going up the stairs, Rarity wore a confused look before she walked up after her to see Applejack closing and locking the windows in Sweetie Belle's room. "Can't be to careful." She shrugged as her friend left the room closing the door behind her barely missing Sweetie Belle's sigh of relief as they left and she stopped pretending. Rarity lead her to the kitchen farther into the house. "Remember what Trixie said about her little 'Trip'" Applejack raised and eyebrow. "And how is this important?" Rarity smiled. "Because she's hiding something."

* * *

SWEETIE BELLE

* * *

Scootaloo huffed taking in big gulps of air as she made it to the hiding spot it was deep enough into the forest that no one would see or hear anything but also had an easy to follow and navigate path, that and the animals avoided it like a plague. In short it was the perfect place to do this. AppleBloom was next to arrive having leapt into the clearing Dragonic aura flailing around her body like a second skin. Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak appeared together coming up the path Scootaloo had taken as AppleBloom smiled. "You all made it great!" She stepped forward her aura not dropping but lessening in intensity as she got closer. "Now let's get started. First sit down." The three friends sat crossing their legs as Applebloom looked them over. "Alright when Spike taught me this he said we have to sync our powers to each other he said since Dragon bloods are born with their inner magic active it should be really _ Really_ easy even if your just an emergent." Apple loom focused her power into her hand remembering all the lessons she'd taken. 'This power is mine and mine alone I am strong and sure I can do this.' Done psyching herself up she slowly pressed her hand to Scootaloo's chest then Pipsqueak's and Sweetie's. "Do you feel it?" The three nodded already feeling something welling up inside them.

Soon three auras erupted forth, scootaloo's eyes turned purple as her aura as the same happened to the other crusaders. "This is so cooooool" in her elation she jump into the air, and stayed there. She comically flailed before Applebloom floated up and grabbed her hands with her own. "Relax, it's a little weird at first but when you get the hang of it you'll wonder how you ever went without it. Just focus on where you want to go and how fast and you can do it like you've been practicing your whole life." Scootaloo took a deep breath before focusing on flying upwards always wanting to try it. She slowly floated up as Applebloom held her hands rising higher until the ground was hundreds of feet away. "Are you two having a moment because we can leave." The two broke eye contact with each other to see Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak flying beside them. The two realized what their gaze could be mistaken for and separated blushing in embarrassment. "Now come on let's give this a try!" Sweetie Belle zoomed away quickly darting through the sky above the forest as the others followed after her leaving streaks of color across the sky. "Tag!" Pipsqueak shouted in indignation as the other three zoomed away in three different ways even as they made sure to stay deep in the forest.

A friend fork of lightning sounded as they continued to play unknowing of the person watching them. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow as she watched them fly around remembering Scootaloo's desire to fly, however she just hadn't gotten flying saying it didn't feel right. 'So this is why you couldn't.' Spike had told them about Emergents but to think Scootaloo and all her friends were ones was a happy coincidence. Deciding to leave them be Rainbow was gone as quick as she came wondering if she should buy a face mask to keep the lights from shining through her cloud house. "Did you guys heard thunder?" Ther other's shrugged before Scootaloo tagged Applebloom before speeding away barely fast enough to stay ahead.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

Spike stopped for a second turning to look back in the direction of Equestria. "Something wrong?" Spike turned shrugging his shoulders after a few seconds of pondering. "It's nothing major right now." David said the sword was somewhere nearby but that still left allot of open space to look through. Spike however had a hunch, he flailed his power slightly waiting for something to respond and respond it did. It started small the sounds of the forest dying away slowly but soon it was deadly silent that you could hear your own heart beat. Then the air seemed to displace and twigs snapped under foot as something walked through the forest, it was odd how it was so loud and yet so still and silent. Spike motioned for the others to step back as he walked forward and towards a tree slightly to the right. "You can appear now you and i will have words." Faster than a shadow a blade appeared at his throat as a woman glared at him. "You haven't aged a day." Integra glared examining the dragon blood before her. "And you've graduated from pull ups." Spike snorted a minor laugh in his smile. "I know your mad you have every right to be but I do want to tell you the truth, I'm sorry." Integra lowered her sword a contemplative look on her face. "I was never mad, just annoyed with how long you were taking to find me, I wish i'd found my way back to you but instead you came looking for me."

Spike sighed looking away in shame. "I admit at first I didn't, I thought you'd been destroyed as had Fullru and Seras. It wasn't until I found her by accident that I resumed my search for you." Integra snorted an unladylike gesture. "I would of done the same not concerning myself if I thought you dead but you ca,e for me even if it took seventy thousand years, thank you." Integra offered her sword and Spike grabbed it holding it in reverence as he felt her power return and mingle with his own. Her body disappeared and Spike looked longingly at the blade. "Welcome back old friend."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Im seriously sorry for not updating sooner but I have just had no energy and then when I did start writing we were having internet problems out the ass. Doesn't matter though because I got it done. Hopefully you won't wait to long for the next one.


	15. Micheal

As always we bring you blind dragon the only way we've done it for a while, a flashback

* * *

"You've done well, that will be it for today." Spike bowed to Ichigo before turning to leave walking out the chamber with practiced ease. A Dragon Blood jumped out before roaring in Spike's face though it hardly scared him. "Hello Micheal." The dragon blood sighed lightly glaring at him as his wings fluttered slightly. Brown eyes with green and gold flecks, turning dark red to show annoyance and anger as they looked into grey unseeing ones. "I hate when you do that, by the way HOW do you do that?!" Spike smiled as he lightly pushed his so called body guard out of the way. "It's kinda hard to miss something like that when I can hear your heartrate increase by the millisecond." Micheal followed him bitterly his heavy armor clanging as a question raged in his mind. "You know your highness it's odd that you signed me up to join the Royal knights, then promoted me to your personal guard, I mean I am grateful but don't you think many will look at this as Nepotism?" Spike scoffed at him. "What because your my friend? Oh please! Don't sell short Micheal you're stronger than everyone of those assholes who applied just to get in my sisters pants!"

Micheal shrugged looking slightly down at the shorted dragon blood his scales itched against his armor but he could remove it later. "Yeah umm about that-" Spike stopped suddenly on the floor laughing his ass off. "Oh my Selena you thought i didn't fucking know you liked her!?" Spike couldn't take it and kept laughing even as Micheal made a crystal hammer and smashed him on the head, repeatedly. "You knew the whole time, you had me tiptoe around the topic until I worked up the nerve and you knew!" Spike sighed as he wiped shards off his clothes. "Of course I knew I mean I can sense everything around me, and I don't need my eyes to see you've got it bad. Like I said your stronger than those other guys but that's only part of it. You're a legitimately good person to, you don't lust after Mary you like her and as perfect as she seems she always tries to put other people's needs first. If you want to try and make her happy then I'll help you set up the room you two are going to Fuck in!" Micheal turned beat red deeply touched and embarrassed by Spike's exclamation.

"Also if you ever do anything to hurt her, when she's done beating you into the ground, I'll draw and quarter you with your own sword." Micheal grabbed the steel great sword on his back glaring playfully at him. "What makes you think you stand a chance against me and Guts." Spike rolled his eyes pulling out Seras from her sheath. "We both know you're not stronger than me." Micheal drew Guts off his back the sword looking massive in his hands. "Care to prove it?" Spike smiled before disappearing in a burst of speed.

* * *

Spike smiled as he held Integra in his hands, here he was getting all nostalgic and David was trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry what?" David huffed before pointing to the rising sun. "I said we must meet with the valkryie soon, I know that sword is yours but I don't think they'll take kindly to the lich going back out on my word." Spike nodded. "Elena, Elise, Amy, you three head back to our room, and get Argent I have business to attend to, I'll be back soon." The three nodded before leaving, Amy looking like she wanted to say something. "It can wait Til later." She nodded before taking off, Spike watched them go before he felt his breath leave him, he sighed quietly. "David, did they ever tell you, why I did what I did, why I killed so many of the Lich?" David shook his head as his cloak transformed into two black feathered wings. "No they didn't but you definitely left a lasting scar, adults shiver at the mention of you, children shake in their beds and wake up screaming imagining what you look like, the oldest of us shiver and cry out in fear. You're our bogey man." Spike rolled his eyes. "And the wisest of you piss your pants in fear of my face?" David had the power to get embarrassed apparently. "I wasn't scared! I ugh simply hadn't went in a while and couldn't hold it anymore." Spike chuckled darkly before smiling.

"No no, I don't think so, that wasn't full bladder piss, that was fear piss, definitely fear piss I've had it happen enough times to smell the difference buddy. Hang on a second." Spike produced a pen and paper before writing something down. Unsheathing Nullru he tied it to the handle before angling the blade. Spike seemed sullen as he through Nullru and it vanished over the horizon. "Let's go." David seemed to pick up the change in Spike's mood. "Something wrong?" Spike looked down. "Yeah I think I might be going home to one less friend."

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE EARLIER WITH TRIXIE

* * *

Back in Equestria it was still night time and a lone figure was walking through the woods of the everfree even after Applebloom had parted ways with the others. That figure was Trixie, but she wasn't out for a midnight stroll. She was out to put an end to her misery. She was fine earlier but she'd had another episode one far more intense than any others combined she was rattled and shaken to her core. The dagger in her hand gleamed in the pale moonlight, she would know she sharpened it. As she came to a nice clearing one with a perfect view of the moon, she looked up silently wondering what sin she was about to indulge in. "I'm sorry Twilight, I'm sorry rainbow dash but if they're all as bad as the others, I-I just can't do it anymore, they've been happening again and again and I just can't take it, it's the fifteenth one today and they just keep coming." Trioxide dropped to her knees staring at the moon tears rolling down her face. "Am I here among family, or back there in that hell?! I don't care which it is I can't tell what's real anymore and it's dRiVing ME INSANE!" Trixie's voice was broken hoarse and frail, she held the dagger up ready to pierce her own heart.

"A sign, something to prove if this is real or isn't please, somebody, anybody I just can't do this." A sword fell from the sky lighting the area in green fire, Spike's green fire. Trixie stopped to look at the sword, it was Spike's, and it had a note attached. Trixie put the dagger down shakily getting up feeling the flames calling to her. The swords aura of flame was like a bonfire rising high into the sky like a beacon of something. It wasn't hope Trixie had run out of that. She gingerly reached in letting the flame surround her arm as she took the note away. It didn't burn and neither did she, it was addressed to her. "Dear Trixie, I don't know what's going on with you but I know what you're about to do, I don't know what drove you to this but you should know I've been this low too. If you want to still go through with this after you read this letter I promise I won't stop you or if you ask I'll be there in a second. Either to hold and comfort you or to make sure you don't die alone, please I know I should have shown up in person but something is urgent and I can't turn it down but please I'm begging you not to do this, plus I think if I did show up and begged you in person you'd lose your nerve, and that would just be even crueler. If you need to come and talk here just someone to vent to alright? If not I promise to give you a proper burial. Always listening Spike."

Trixie took a deep breath before exhaling. "Please." Spike appeared out of the green fire in the flesh. "I'm here, like I promised." He didn't say anything just waiting for Trixie to say something. "Am, am I crazy?" Spike seemed to think for a second holding his chin as he looked up at nothing in particular. "Yes, then again so is everyone else, we like to think we all have this baseline we like to call sane but everyone has some kind of quirk, Elena like ripping out her clothes, Ezila likes blood a little to much even for a vampire, Amy spends time making weapons like Twilight reads books, and David had hundreds of birds he took care of all the time. I slay gods and collect weapons with souls while also holding the worlds biggest guest library. I think we're all crazy in our own little way. But that doesn't change a thing, a person you care about has to match your crazy with their's and so on. So yeah you're crazy just not the way you think." Spike drew her into a hug sharing some of his magic with her feeling the chill numb the anguish and panic.

"Like I said I won't stop you but please think it over, or let me do it, I can make it quicker than a flimsy knife." Trixie looked down not ready to meet his gaze. "O-Okay I'll try, but if I can't handle this, I'll end it myself." Spike smiled sadly before patting her in the head. "Good girl, see you soon, remember always listening." Like that he was gone in a flash back to the Ketar continent. "Trixie?" The magician turned around to see Raindow Dash looking around surprised. "Dash, what're you doing here?" She shrugged. "Can't sleep, haven't had to since I got my powers. I was wondering what that green comet was, you see anything?" Trixie sighed moving her hair behind her face as a gust blew past them. Rainbow dash barely stopped her mind from going blank looking at Trixie. The pale silver moonlight on her smooth skin, the glow the same light gave her light blue dress. The way her eyes shined in the darkness and the small smile and her cute nose. The way her hair flowed smoothly, finer than all the royal silk one could have. In the day time she was beautiful Rainbow Dash realized.

However in the pale moonlight she was a goddess. "No sorry I didn't, Rainbow?" She just hovered there staring. "Rainbow Dash?" Trixie got closer before putting her hand on Rainbow Dash's face. "Rainbow dash?" Oh gods her voice was like silk to her ears. "I love you." Trixie pulled back face red and steaming. "E-excuse me?" Rainbow dash's brain only chose then to reboot. "I um I gdk dud aba zuwa." Rainbow dash continued to sputter unfamiliar with how to recover from that. "D-did you mean what you said?" Her mouth was so dry all she could so was nod yes complete and utter sincerity on her face. Trixie smiled feeling odd, her heart felt warm but she was still surprised by what she said. "Thank you." Trixie kissed her on the lips before running back down the path she came face unbelievably red. 'I'm so confused but that felt so right!' Rainbow Dash didn't know what to think only that her eyes were rolling back into her skull.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

David looked confused as the dragon blood was shaking with laughter. "Is something funny?" Spike shook his head. "I'll tell you later the Valkyre should be awake by now so let's go." Spike shifted to ice as David took to the skies on prayer and shadow wings hoping things would go well. Spike was wishing the same but for some reason he felt himself turn to the east to the isle of monsters. "Micheal rest in piece old friend. I don't know why I'm thinking of you now of all times but, hopefully you and Mary are happy together." Spike's eyes and hair flashed orange before he turned and kept walking he dragon if aura manifesting and sprouting wings.

* * *

KARA

* * *

As she put away her arm or and tried to rest for the day Kara couldn't help but think back to the Lich she'd left to die, unlike what they thought the Valkyrie didn't hate the Lich at all. Freya had taught them of the things the Lich had done but also the one who had slaughtered them like dogs, the one who struck them down by the millions and drove them back. The near extinction of their race and the suffering they had created returned upon them a million fold was penance enough she taught them and the others listened. Freda herself admitted an allience with the Lich would be appreciated if nothing else the Valkyie were always taught that we should make friends where they could and avoid making enemies if they could but sadly the Lich simply had to many enemies to make such a thing possible so in exchange for a powerful relic they'd offered their neutrality. The Lich was set to arrive this morning and all the Freya herself was set to meet him. Kara literally froze with fear when she felt two presences approaching the land fast, one was decently strong but the other, the other was monstrous. If the first was the sky then the other was space the infinite cosmos above, literally, on a whole nother level. It wasn't infinite but for all intent and purpose it might as well been. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but it changed nothing in the sheer scope. It was more powerful than a thousand Freya let alone one!

Her instincts kicked in and she donned her armour quickly grabbing every weapon she could carry with her and rushed to meet this thing, this whatever it was. Several more of her sisters appeared running along side her as some ferried the younger children to safe places. Soon a thousand strong Valkyrie stood in the courtyard leading to the falling spire where the dove to the world below. The sound of wings flapping made the otherwise silent moments hell before a figure appeared wings turning to a cloak as the figure pulled their hood up. Kara recognized to Crow Father, they'd all been taught what he looked like. That only left the second figure who flew into the air on Azure wings evoke doing a loop and the wings faded. He felt from the sky high above before righting himself and landing. He landed with only a soft pat to the ground beneath him he was there on the tips of his fingers and toes. He was crouched low his right hand on the ground while his left simply was held out. He was the source of this power, Kara moved to attack something in her pushing her forward as it did several others but in one instant he noticed their stance and glared challenging them to attack.

That glare was to strong and Kara shivered at the sight of it and felt her insides twist like they were being ripped out. She was one of the lucky ones. Some vomited as their fear of this being reached a peak and simply couldn't take it anymore, others soiled themselves then and there, others dropped to their knees crying tears of despair and pleaded with Freya to save them like they were mere cowards rather than warriors. Kara couldn't blame them, a snap was made that sounded like a harp and a wind chime. Kara felt her heart raise a little from the sink it had dropped into when she heard that sound. Freda herself had appeared and Kara strained her eyes to see a cold drop of sweat running down the side of her leaders head. She walked slowly though making it seem as if she were completely composed. The lich seemed to be talking to the dragon blood about something before he nodded his head and started chanting.

Freya started not sensing any magical build up and Kara suddenly realized she could breath again. "I apologize for that I had no idea my presence was affecting you all that way." Freya tilted her head. "You've sealed away your power?" The dragon blood waved lightly. "Only temporary I can release it the instant I need to, now then David promised you a sword, unfortunately I can't allow that as this sword is mine and mine alone and I don't think she'd like to go with you." Freya narrowed her eyes wondering what their game was. "And what do you propose as a compromise?" The dragon blood smiled before snapped no his fingers. Kara felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop as a grand display of magic erupted around them. Fire streaked and exploded and wind whipped to and fro, barriers like snowflakes came and shattered just as quickly, thunder rained striking the ground as many more magics danced at his whim. Then it was over as soon as it came, the dawning sun was back and shadowed his body as he smiled kindly. "If you are permitting I would like to know what you intended to use the sword for, i could reconstruct and place whatever effect you were hoping for." Freya smiled at the dragon blood impressed and, aroused? Kara couldn't believe her eyes as she eyed him.

"Very well, if your willing to have me I think I will show you the way." The Dragon blood nodded before tapping the lick on the chest and pointing his two fingers at his eyes. He then pointed to a Valkyrie in the he crowd making the lich blush before walking to follow her leader. Her view point didn't allow her to see whom they were mentioning but the Lich began to move too, right towards her friend. Kara narrowed her eyes at them, but decided to follow her leader instead.

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The dragon blood smiled as he walked into the carriage and spotted Argent sitting there twirling her thumbs. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Spike sat down on the bed leaning back as the dark elf studied him, Argent looked from his clothing to his spiky hair to his shut eyes surveying every inch of him. "Surprised I'm made of flesh and blood?" Argent blushed before nodding. "I like you far more than any other elf here, most worship the ground I walk on like a god but you? You seem to treat me more like a great beast, frightening and powerful but majestic and noble. I like that, it feels more like curiosity than hero worship, so I want to ask you a question would you like to come with me?" Spike spent several minutes talking to her about her choices and how she could return if she saw fit. Ultimately she accepted and left as soon as David walked in, she was in such a hurry she hadly noticed him before she left.

"what was that?" Spike smiled. "A new companion." Amy finally exited her door. "What do you need to tell me?" Amy rubbed her arm. "I was hoping we could head to the great city to help the rebellion going on there." Spike raised an eyebrow before using history of the world. "So what's the game plan and how can I help, all out war would be to bloody and the slave trade wouldn't be destroyed over night unless I did something drastic." Spike was already thinking of drastic measures though he hated slavery with an absolute passion. "The second prince could invoke the craftsman's challenge and the one who presents the fine prize would win." Spike now understood why she'd offered to follow him. "You want me to help the second prince become king and free the slaves." Amy gripped her arm so hard Spike could see bruising. "We've always hated the practice but the Kings power is absolute in this matter, our entire system is based around it. But I've seen how powerful you are, your like a god, no your stronger than one and nothing but divine intervention could help now. The current King is a kind one but even he can do nothing to stop this, we've dug in to deep." Spike smiled before standing. "I'll see what I can do." Amy nodded before David cleared his throat. "W-we have had several Lich disappear from the homelands as of late d-do you think they could be slaves?" Spike shrugged. "Maybe, if they're not dead."

Spike looked him over wondering what his next move would be. "We'll leaving today and I can promise you we will save them if that's the case." David nearly wept his outer calm dissolving in the face of his relief. "Thank you thank you!" Spike simply shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

RAINBOW DASH

* * *

Rainbow sighed in elation as Trixies hands ran across her breasts and her tongue wrestled with her own. Her own hands were roaming as well caressing her thighs and grinding against her Rainbow shuddered as she felt something long and hard enter her and stretch her insides. "Naughty dragon can't wait your turn?" Spike smiled down at them looking viciously like he would sooner eat them than fuck them. "Why should I, when I can have you both right now." Trixie leaned back and Spike's hands instantly were all over her even as he thrusted into Rainbow Dash. Trixie smiled as Spike lifted her legs onto his shoulders and eat her out as he split Rainbow dash in half. The assault she was enduring was to great for the girl who shuttled as her lovers worked to get themselves and her off. Soon the climax happened and they screamed to the heavens as the euphoria rushed into and overwhelmed her mind.

* * *

Rainbow dash jerked awake as an orgasm coursed through her, she panted as she lifted up her covers to see she had made a real mess of her bed. "Great, but why was it so great?" Rainbow Dash was no virgin having been around the block once or twice but definitely not more than that, she'd had dreams and fantasies but never ones that intense and vivid. "I've never felt anything like that. Why were they both there?" Rainbow knew why Spike was there she liked him, maybe not loved, but the attraction was there. He was ridiculously strong and something in her was attracted to that power but more importantly Spike was nice, calm, kind, loyal, and merciful. He was someone who was a nice guy but you definitely didn't want to anger and he did help save Scootaloo and her friends. For that he'd made himself a place in her life. Trixie was a little more confusing though, they'd become fast friends and she felt like she was really falling for her but at the same time Trixie was worrying to say the least. The others wouldn't notice but Trixie sometimes wouldn't stop shaking or staring off in to space like she wasn't really there. Then there was always her constant need of physical contact with Twilight, Trixie wasn't subtle at all about how desperate she was for her friends touch but it wasn't a psycho desperation like an addict it was more like a lifeline a floating piece of wood for someone about to drown.

Something was affecting Trixie, seriously affecting her, she was to rattled to talk about it but it was only staved off by her friends close proximity to her. "I need to speak to Twilight maybe, maybe we can help." Rainbow was off like a fork of lightning through the sky and struck down in front of Twilights library treehouse. She knocked before hearing Twilight say come in and opened the door to see papers all over the floor. "That's, odd even for Twilight." Sure Twilight was a binge reader but she always cleaned up after herself sooner rather than later. "In the kitchen." Rainbow walked in surprised to see the others already here. "What's going on? Pinkie Pie handed her a sheet of paper and read it over.

"the facility was ransacked and the employees slaughtered along with several civilians and visitors. Only one person was confirmed missing in the carnage Trixie Lunamoon."

Rainbow stopped reading there before crumpling up the paper and flash frying the ball into ash as she tightened her fist. "What the fuck is this?!" Rarity looked her right in the face. "This is proof that Trixie is dangerous." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "And how is this proof? All it says is she was there, it never said she had anything to do with it." Applejack shook her head. "That's were you're wrong sugar cube if you'd read the full thing you'd have seen the part about how Trixie was a patient there, for any I quote dangerous violent and delusional behaviour." Rainbow Dash wasn't so easily convinced. "And you don't think that there's something fishy about that? Twilight you've known her the longest tell them their full of crap!" Twilight seemed hesitant though. "I-I don't know if i can Rainbow remember how we all thought we knew about Celestia we were wrong oh so wrong, all those times Spike showed her contempt and accused her of so many horrible things? She never denied any of it and admitted to allot of other stuff too including manipulating our entire lives."

Twilight sighed feeling more confused and scared. "On one hand I guess we kinda owe her allot as without her we might not have been born but on the other hand she's not at all who I thought she was, what if what if Trixie's the same?" Rainbow's jaw was wide open. "I never thought of it like that but hat does this prove? Trixie isn't Celestia and why would she go so far and then get captured by that cult?" Twilight sighed before magicing the papers away. "I I don't know okay I, I need time to think." Rainbow huffed. "Fine but try to remember what I said, I'm going to go talk to her though, you shouldn't give up on her so easily, you need to find where you stand on this. Remember though if you do nothing you'll get nowhere." Rainbow Dash left the treehouse wondering where those papers had even come from, Rarity? She always bragged about her connections so maybe, Applejack? No this wasn't her style. Why bring this up now? This made no sense oh well might as well see if Scootaloo had fun on her flight.

* * *

SCENE

* * *

A seed of doubts been planted and if you let it grow it'll become a weed of regret.

"I can't do this anymore, " "have you come to kill me?" "I find it hard to swallow that kids would kill themselves rather than meet me" "how can you say that about her?" "So what if I'm a freak?!" "I'm tired of being your whipping boy! That's why I ran away!" "Why did you murder my family?!"


	16. Chrysalis

It's never easy to kill and it's startling how much easier it gets after a while, just boom dead move on

* * *

Spike stared down at the little kid shaking in her soiled shorts, this was the last one. "Please mister why? Why did you do this?!" Spike looked around her, the blood red snow and gore laid around him. "Because of your kind, you're not evil but you are negligent, your rot has spread, has continued to spread, would have continued to spread far and wide. You attacked hundreds killed thousands because of all this." Spike held out his hands pointing to the rot and decay that tried to grow even now in the frost before it was cut down by the sheer cold. "I knew if I wanted to end this I had to kill as many of you as I could. If I hadn't targeted everyone more would just spring up and take up where you left off. I am no fan of genocide but if this is what it takes I will do it."

The girl swallowed hard. "I won't kill you I'll let you run from here, go somewhere and start again but this will not be forgotten nor forgiven by you or me. If you choose to hate me then so be it, I've long since made my peace with that." Spike put his sword away before placing a cloak over her body.

"It'll be cold here for some time, stick to the frozen earth paths and you shall be fine." Spike left leaving the girl to her fate as he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Applebloom yelped as she was blown back. Her vines grabbed the tree next the her as she passed stopping her from flying away as Scootaloo charged her like a twister of dragon. Applebloom whistled and Timberwolves flew out of the forest. "Hey that's cheating!" Scootaloo yelped as they tried to dig their teeth into her arm only to break on biting. "Not my fault my plant magic let's me command them!" Applebloom was smug as Scootaloo discharged enough electricity to turn them into charcoal. "*huff, huff* Doesn't mean you have to spam them!" Applebloom chuckled as the sounds of Sweetie Belle and pipsqueak's fight became more obvious.

"Yeah but I'm still going to." Applebloom put her hand on one and its form shifted to look more organic, coming to resemble a flesh and blood wolf rather than a pile of logs. "I like this one I'll call you Cedar. I'll keep you." Cedar seemed to like that idea Scootaloo scoffed at that. "Take this!" A gale of wind slammed into them forcing them down as the leaves rustled for miles. "Aaaahhh!" A loud scream made Scootaloo stop and drop down to the ground as Sweetie Belle and Pipsqeak (covered in the residue of Sweetie's last attack) soon ran up to them. The four waited for a couple minutes before Rainbow Dash came out picking twigs out her hair.

"Stupid forest. Huh?" Scootaloo blushed as she tried not to look guilty, Pinocchio could tell you the sky was green and it'd be more convincing. "H-hey Dash how yu been?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow at them. "Why are you covered in gems?" Pip squeak blushed as he wiped away the pieces. "I um fell into a cave full of the stuff?" Rainbow sweat dropped. "Didn't that hurt?" Pipsqueak looked confused. "Didn't what hurt?" Sweetie Belle face palmed. "Is that a timberwolf?" Applebloom started to sweat. "Yeah, yeah it is." Rainbow's eyebrow raised further. "Aren't Timberwolves really aggressive?" Applebloom gulped. "He's a vegetarian?" It seemed like she was asking if that excuse would work, it didn't.

"Oookay don't tell me what's going on but just make sure you don't stay out to long." Rainbow Dash shrugged before making her way back into the forest. "That was to close." Applebloom looked at the three. "Why don't you tell your families about this? I mean I don't like hiding from my sister but what can I do about that? Oh our grandmother was a knife wedding maniac so Spike killed her and burned all the evidence." Scootaloo twitched nervously. "I live at an orphanage where the matrons are just as bad as the kids there, I'll be a freak!" Sweetie Belle looked down at the ground. "My family hasn't been to cool with the whole scerpent thing for the longest time, what do I say when it turns out I'm something worse?"

Pipsqueak looked around at everyone else. "I'm the youngest of six, my parents don't care about me and my brothers always beat me up when they can get away with it, the only good thing about my family is that they're not around that often." The three girls where hit like a house fell on them. Pipsqueak was hardly ever with anyone, he'd also never really talked about them either. "I guess our situations are pretty messed up but you could come live at the sanctum. Queen Luna is really nice and wouldn't mind making room for you." The three stopped to consider it.

"I don't think I can do that my sister would notice if I disappear again." Scootaloo shrugged. "It's not a bad idea, no one at the orphanage would miss me." Pipsqueak agreed for the same reasons. "Well then grab your stuff and let's go."

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

"oh for god sakes what do you want?!" They'd been following them as he sat on the carriage for the past hour ever since they left. They didn't say anything or talk but Spike knew what they were, Changelings. Their shape shifting was impressive but Spike could always tell. "Queen Chrysalis would like a word with you." Spike felt his blood freeze and not in the good way. "What?" It was quiet but the sheer intent in his dracos was enough to make Celestia fall to her knees and grovell as his slave. The three poor changelings stood there like the world had collapsed in on its self.

"Say that again." Soi fon gulped deeply. "Q-qu-queen Chrysalis h-ha-has requested your help in sealing the tears that plaque her lands." Spike appeared next to them grabbing all three. "Which way?" The changeling pointed back towards their homeland and Spike was moving already.

* * *

INSIDE

* * *

"so what convinced you to come?" Argent sighed thinking about it all. "He fascinates me in many ways but it's mostly the way he talks to me, you hardly spent time among the Elves but they don't respect me, my father, or the one who played the role or fathering me was a Valkyrie, I don't know how she did it though. But no one likes hybrids and all my life I have been an outcast, even the elves leader who gave me such a job of prestige looked at me like I was worthless. He was the first one in a long time visitor or otherwise who seemed to genuinely respect me. Other than you four of course." David shrugged, after introductions and explainions things had gone well. "Crowfather my I ask why you wear that cloak?"

David shrugged. "All sages never part with their clothing at all times, we make it as comfortable as possible because we hardly take it off. Baring the obvious exceptions."

Eliza shrugged. "How can you have two mothers, do Valkyrie have that kind of equipment?" David chuckled shaking his head. "No most likely they compiled magics in order to reproduce, it is how the lich bounced back from near extinction so fast. I hold many things in reverence but that is truly a blessing." David smiled sadly. "I wish I could hate him but what he did saved so many, it's hard to feel the sins of negligence crawling on our backs, their are those who hate us for it and I hardly blame them or Spike for what happened. In the end it was a hard pill to swallow but we did it and now even six millennia later we still deal with it. Many do not forget sins of the father, we are lucky Spike does not believe the same."

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The dragon blood in question was running as fast as he could in the direction he had dragged the changelings, he was halfway there when a scent caught his attention. "That's not possible." Spike appeared next to a group of dead Manticore looking down at the pool of blood. "This scent, it can't be but it smells just like him." Spike picked up a shield and his eyes nearly popped out his skull as he traced the special runes engraved on the inside slightly hidden by blood. "This isn't right. It can't be more than a few weeks old but the smell is to fresh, like Dracos. Micheal? No-no can't be." But a shadow of doubt was already in his mind, Chrysalis was apparently alive so what about him.

It wasn't off the table, Spike tensed hearing something. "Do you hear that?" Soi fon raised an eyebrow before listening closely. "Faintly but what is it? A celebration?" Spike's eyes flashed red. "No it's an execution." In the distance maybe three miles from here a town was having a bonfire, and a hanging. The child they were gleefully dragging by her chains could be any older than ten but that didn't matter to them.

Mary, the poor girl being hanged, struggled even as her brothers screamed her name. Varten and Drey were weak from fighting but they'd been overwhelmed and the three captured. As the noose was pulled tight everyone froze some quite literally as a hush ran through and with it the cold seeped in Mary felt a freezing hell wash over as she lost control of her bladder and peed her ragged pants, the cold was something the Lich feared, more than anything or anyone, they feared the cold, because the could meant HE was near. There was one thing Lich feared, that was the ice dragon and the cold meant he was coming. Come he did as slow deliberate steps.

Spike looked around him at all the people having fun, his eyes were a cold angry stare that hardly began to describe the rage churning in his stomach.

Spike appeared on the stands before shattering Mary's restraints and picking her up. "Enjoy your evening and third degree frostbite." Spike walked off to the other scents he detected, two unconscious boys a year or two older than the girl, Spike picked them up before teleporting away.

* * *

CELESTIA

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Lao Lang smiled as she hovered over the goddess of Equestria. "No, if you'd rather I could beat you into the ground again. After all what you did hurt me in ways you can never repay. It's either pain or annoyance, your pick." She smiled moving closer her hands finding explicit areas to grope and fondle. "Of course you could find another way to repay me, I'm sure I wouldn't dropping it if you're willing to lend me your body." The goddess of the sun sighed before turning away. "Not on your life at least be quiet while i read."

The nightmare smiled she rather enjoyed this time she spent with her. Odd as it was she liked this time annoying Cely. "Spike left for the Ketar continent he's already found his first sword he's looking for the last one. He writes to Luna." Celestia nodded as she continued reading. The nightmare kept quiet as she envoloped the goddess in a boanket of darkness, surprisingly she didn't resist.

* * *

CHRYSALIS

* * *

Her servants had returned sooner than she had expected, that in and of itself was not the biggest surprise. What was the most jarring was the dragon blood they brought back, and what he had with him. He'd grown tall strong and so handsome, Spike, the one she could remember was small almost child like with a hidden wellspring of power that he kept well contained. The young man before her was a presence that radiated power like the air around her all encompassing and ever present.

His features were so natural now before he was like a glass doll to smooth and flawless. Now it was more like a rugged pretty boy, his features were masculine without being to rough and somewhat soft without being effeminate and the eyes she shuddered looking at those eyes. Before they'd been glassy, unseeing, and unfocused. A dull somewhat unsettling gray with barely visible features that even let you know he had eyes and not blank voids. These eyes glowed like the most pure radiant emeralds and the way they widened at the side of her made her heart flutter like a storm in her chest.

She could feel her face flush with emotion as her breathing was ragged. All these years she never thought she'd see him again he was so weak so tired when she'd laid eyes upon him, his limping and tired form rushing towards her in a desperate sprint. Now he was strong and sure with every step, he was careful not to disturb his cargo either. The things or rather people he was holding were small children none could be more than 14 at most. One, the girl was getting a piggy back ride careful and scared but secure in his presence.

His arms partly looped to hold her legs were also holding two children slightly older. They were bruised and to tired to do anything but they were wide awake. He carefully set them down as he moved to greet her. One of her guards suddenly moved screaming like a maniac and before anyone could stop him he was a broken heap of tangled limbs on the ground fighting to draw breath as his sword, embedded in the wall lay mere inches from the girls head. Her eyes widened when she heard the angry rumble in Spike's throat shake the whole room softly like the walls were shivering in fear.

"Arrest that fool on the ground I will have words with him." The two beside her throne looked at her reluctantly but fearfully. "But your majesty they're-" She cut him off before he could finish. "You think I don't know they smell of the grave?! We will not attack them simply for what they are, it's has been six thousand years since that happened and they are but children. If you dare lay a hand on them I will have you ripped to pieces and strung up by your insides, and then I'll kill you myself." The guard saluted before moving to drag the poor bastard away as Spike doted on the girl, she was scared but reassured by his presence that made her feel warm and cold at the same time.

She was reluctant to be near him but now she was holding on like a lifeline. "I apologize for him, he was always a hasty one, and more than a little unstable. It seems stupid after what just happened but I must ask for your aid. Portals to Naraka have been appearing everywhere and we need a way to close it. I hear a dragon blood can make that possible." Spike paused before smiling. "Hello to you too, Chrysalis. Why not greet me like you really want to." She rolled her eyes before pulling him close and resting her head on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again Spike. I hoped this time you'll stick around."

Spike sighed deeply. "I can't promise that, I wish I could but I need to be elsewhere and I need to take care of these children. They're mine." He pulled her close before pulling away stroking her face fondly. "You're every bit as beautiful as I ever imagined. I'm, happy I got to see you with my own eyes serve well and long." With that Spike was gone in a burst of high speed teleportation that left her feeling cold. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared down at the three sitting there.

"Not possible, and yet here you are." She cleared her throat and snapped her fingers. "Fon take them to my chambers and don't let a single person near them if they intend to harm. We'll wait for their father to return before anything else." The three looked confused but were picked up and guided away by her servants anyway as the queen of the changlings rubbed her face. Somehow Spike being a papa wolf made her even more excited to see him.

* * *

DAVID

* * *

The crow father rubbed his face as he walked through the rough sand that covered this territory. The reason he was outside was because they needed a lookout and the shaking of the carriage gave him motion sickness. The desert was only a few dozen miles wide before I gave birth to the scorch lands and the frozen tundra where the fire imps and frost amazons lived respectively. David had dealings not all together unpleasant with these species of Ketar blood. They were both all female races like the Valkyrie that lived well and had a thriving culture. Each was a craft related race that held different regard to it. On second thought calling them all female wasn't quite accurate as there were male examples of the two but few and far between. Each was race was extremely long lived under the right circumstances but still needed husbands for reproduction. He'd found that out the fun way, both fire imps and frost amazons were amazing in bed and he'd found out somewhat reluctantly that he'd have no say in the matters of children, not that he had any. Being a Lich made reproduction hard as part of his species would always be bound to the grave so the chances of creating live children the fun way was an impossibility for the next few generations. It was a sad thing but it's not as if he could never have kids. David rubbed his eyes before focusing on a speck in the distance. Casting a quick spell to improve his eyesight he 'Zoomed' in to see a person lying on the ground parched and heaving.

He should have left the, but his instinct told him to go and he did the cloak on his back turning into wings that shook with force as he took off into the sky. He appeared lik a shadow hanging over head before scooping the weakly protesting man, a Minotaur blood like Amy, up and taking flight. He made it back soon before opening the door and setting the man down in the main room. "Water now." Argent handed him a cup and he gently guided it down the mans throat as he held him slightly up. "He's dehydrated and wounded, get Selena she can stop this bleeding." A vampires blood control was pretty impressive as long as the target had blood outside their veins. After a small commotion the stranger was in as a good shape as he could be expected to be and he slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you people?"

* * *

SPIKE

* * *

The elder dragon yawned as he walked back through the castle doors with no one to stop him, simply out putting enough and even the creatures coming through were only a threat in large numbers after that it only took him a day easily considering he could teleport to any place he'd even been as long as it had some of his dracos. Spike took a deep breath following the scent of his children to the chamber they were held in. It was a shock, children his children. Part of him was happy and excited, another was deeply angry.

Someone had used his power without his consent taken the energy he released into the air to stop Naraka from bleeding into their world and molded it to thier will. Drafos was more than just magic for a dragon blood it was the mind, body, and soul. It sounded pretentious yes but that didn't make it any less true. Spike was disgusting by the thought of it. The proof was the children themselves, they were propf someone took his Dracos. It made him feel violated on a deeper level than any physical invasion could ever could it made his blood boil in impotence.

But at the same time they were his children and his children needed him. He felt a great warmth roar in his chest when they were near, his power washing over them, keeping them safe. It was fulliling to be a father, but he knew just knew his life just got allot harder. Spike smiled though as he opened the door seeing Chrysalis there his kids keeping to themselves. Spike smiled as his kids his looked at him. Then he paused before sighing. 'Great now i gotta tell Luna about this'

* * *

And that's gonna be it sorry if your still reading this that it took so long for this to come out ive been writing more story ideas as they come so i dont forget, rewriting one of my old stories, going to college to get a degree in aviation engineering, dealing with family matters everything and the kitchen sink. So ill try and get more of this out if i can


End file.
